


Bonded By Blood

by Icyclear



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 62,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Kyle thought he hit rock bottom when his mother died. He spiraled even deeper, getting himself into a situations he didn't deserve to be in and becomes addicted to drugs in order to cope. It takes Cartman to bring him to the surface, but not in the way Kyle expected he would.





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest and favorite piece of work I ever produced in my years of writing fan fics. This was moderately popular on Fanfiction.

"Today, we lay Shelia Broflovski to rest. She was an irritating woman who loved her family. She is with the lord now. Let us bow our heads in respect." The rabbi spoke. The Broflovski relatives and friends lowered their heads - except Eric Cartman. He looked on as the grave was being lowered with the most inappropriate timed, big smile plastered on his face. Most of South Park went just to make sure she was actually dead, and Eric was one of them. Once everyone had left except Kyle, he put on a remorseful face as he walked up to him. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about your mom, Kyle."

"No you're not. But... thank you." Kyle responded.

Eric looked around, he didn't see Kenny or Stan, "Surprised I don't see Stan attached to you, ready to strike because I'm chatting you up?"

"He was here earlier." Kyle replied softly. He looked to the ground, Eric assumed it was because he was sad about his mom, who now rested beside Gerald's grave, "So little orphan Jew, what are you doing after this?" Kyle shrugged and Eric smiled, "How about we go to KFC?" Kyle looked dumbfounded, "You're willing to drive a half hour for KFC?" Eric laughed as he dangled Liane's keys, "More than willing. Come on, have lunch with me. My treeeeat!"

Kyle was skeptical, "So you would actually buy me food?"

"Geez Jew, if you're going to be that way, I can go without you." Eric daunted. Kyle bit on his lower lip, "Okay I'll go with you."

The ride up was silent. Kyle secretly eyed Eric as he drove. Eric wasn't fat, but he wasn't thin either, though by the way his arms looked through his red flannel coat - his muscle mass may just be upper body. Kyle couldn't tell how Eric kept his hair under his teal ski cap, just that his blue eyes looked brighter and more intense. Eric kept focus on the road but he could feel Kyle's hazel eyes study him. Eric gave him a quick look, "You can cry if you want." Kyle shook his head, "I've shed my tears."

They exit the car once Eric parks it and go into the restaurant. Eric ordered a 10 original piece bucket with a side of mashed potatoes, and a soda for each. He paid and carried the tray to where Kyle chose to sit. Kyle liked the time he was spending with Eric, he always did like hanging out with him when he wasn't ripping on him for being Jewish or a 'day walker'. After Kyle finished eating, he sipped on his drink, "Thanks Cartman." Eric smiled after swallowing some chicken, "Ah, don't worry about it. So what are you going to do?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know. I'm 17 and lost my whole family in a matter of weeks."

He went on to confide in Eric that his inheritance was barely enough to cover the funerals, hospital fees, and home bills. Eric was waiting for Kyle to admit defeat and ask him for help so he may exploit Kyle's weakness; except Kyle didn't ask for any sort help - he just thought he was friends with Eric long enough to confide in him sincerely since they were friends for 14 years and did have a close friendship that felt like a fight to achieve.

Weeks past and Kyle made sure to keep everyone in the dark about just how bad it truly was for him. Out of money, many of the utilities were turned off, he benefited from the kindness of friends who'd ask him over for dinner or parties. He used the showers at the school to bathe. One night, Kenny invited him to a party at one of Kenny's friend's house. Kyle agreed to go and Kenny gave him a ride over.

The house was packed by drunk teenagers and loud music. It was easy for Kyle to lose Kenny. He found himself in a group of teenagers who were smoking crack. One of the teens saw Kyle and waved to him to join her. He sat down and she looked at him. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a loose pony, "You're Kenny's childhood friend, right? I think we met once or twice." Kyle shrugged, "I suppose." She inhaled and released smoke out of her nose, "That's right, you don't remember me."

"Karen!?" It was Kenny.

Karen looked down, "It is what it is, Kenny. I'm sorry." She put down the pipe and walked off. Kenny sighed, "Didn't think I'd see her here." "Was that your sister?" Kyle asked. Kenny nodded and Kyle watched Karen grab a beer and chat with some other teens.

Kyle decided to let himself go and have fun. He had no idea how much he drank, just that he was drunk and he needed fresh air. He went out to the patio and sat down on a lawn chair. Some guy was out there and eyed Kyle down. Once Kyle met his gaze, the guy nodded at him and Kyle nodded back. He thought the guy was weird or possibly checking him out - one of the two. He comes closer to Kyle and sits down beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"I've been noticing you. You came with Kenny McCormick, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have a name?"

"It's Kyle."

"Kyle, uh? I'm Dennis. I think you have potential for something. You're cute, young, and appear desperate enough."

"Excuse me? Dude, I don't know what you're-"

"You're broke aren't you? I can tell. I may have a job for you. Pays great and you don't have to work that much."

"I dunno."

Dennis scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kyle, "It's my number. If you want to know more, give me a call." Dennis got up and walked off into the house. Kyle sat there with the paper in his hand. He looked at it for a little while and then shoved it in his pocket.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Jew."

Kyle saw Eric in the door way, "Fuck off, asshole."

Eric chuckled and said something that Kyle didn't understand. Eric sat down beside Kyle, "I haven't seen you seen you in a while." Kyle mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about, we see each other every day at school." Eric threw his head back, "That's not what I meant and you know it. No one has been able to talk to you outside of school, what the hell?"

Kyle threw himself up and kept his back to Eric, "Don't worry about it. I've just been busy."

Without saying a word, he walked away, leaving Eric confused of what was going on. Kyle was more curious about what sort of job Dennis had for him. Dennis was right, he was desperate and any job was better than none. He went inside to look for Dennis and caught up with him as he was leaving the front door.

"Dennis, wait!" Kyle shouted above the music.

Dennis stopped and waited for Kyle to meet up to him, "Wanna talk?"

Kyle nodded and they left together in Dennis's car.

While driving, Dennis asked him, "Are you a virgin, Kyle?"

"Excuse me?" Kyle asked, surprised by the question. Dennis smirked, "Are you a virgin?" Kyle nodded his head. Dennis seemed amused by Kyle's answer, "Are you into boys or girls?" Kyle was confused by this conversation, "I don't really care either way." Kyle never admitted his bisexuality before and never thought it would be a stranger. Dennis looked at Kyle for a moment and went back to driving, "You are very attractive, Kyle, ever considered selling that aspect of yourself?"

Kyle was surprised by what he was asking, "You want me to be a prostitute?"

Dennis laughed a bit, "To be technical, yes. You keep 40% of what you make a night; all my bisexual workers get to keep a bit more due to that fact. That should help you get out of what trouble you have. I'll rid you of that virginity issue you have."


	2. Virgin

Once inside Dennis's flat, Kyle found himself making out with Dennis. He wasn't sure what exactly lead up to it, but Dennis was very clear that it's what he wanted to do with him and Kyle wasn't really one to argue attention - even if every nerve in his body was telling him that being there and with Dennis was a bad idea. His heart raced heavily and he found himself highly attracted to Dennis. He was around 21, taller, around 6'3", lean body with some muscle that sorta reminded Kyle of Stan, spiky, short, bleached blond hair with green tips, and dark green eyes; Kyle thought he was quite sexy.

Kyle's mind was screaming at him once the action was taken to Dennis's bed room. Both were naked under the dark sheets, Dennis took his time pleasuring Kyle. Kyle was to remember all that Dennis was doing in case he has male clients, and when Dennis was finished, Kyle was to perform on him and he'd get rewarded if done to his standards. When it came to his turn, Kyle told himself that everything will be okay and this was better than sitting in a dark house and rotting away. When it came time to performing oral sex, Kyle was hesitant. He remembered everything quite well but it did scared him because it was his first time. He took a deep breath and went down on him. After a couple of seconds, it became somewhat natural to him.

"Good, good. You look so beautiful doing that. Now go as far as you can go." Dennis instructed. Kyle nodded slowly, he slid his mouth down Dennis's shaft as much as he could, not really far, barely past the jaw. Dennis slapped Kyle's face, which stung him, "Go further!" Kyle was stunned and took Dennis's cock out of his mouth, "I can't! I've never done this before and I'm scared I'll vomit." "Just do it anyway." Dennis replied. Kyle was afraid that if he didn't, Dennis would hit him again, he tried going down as far as he can go, about an inch more, which seemed to satisfy Dennis enough to unexpectedly release himself down Kyle's throat and Kyle couldn't do anything but swallow.

Dennis got up and crawled back in bed with a tube of some sort of lotion. Kyle watched him as he opened the top and squeeze some gel into his hands. He rubbed his fingers with it, "Turn your back to me." Kyle did what he was told, afraid of what he thought would be coming next. Again, without warning, Dennis slid his finger inside Kyle. Kyle bit on his lip and whimpered softly. A few minutes later he put it another finger and then another finger a few minutes after that. Kyle was sorta dizzy from the new pain. He would calm himself down but at the time, it felt too much. Then Dennis pulled out. Kyle hoped that meant that Dennis was done, Dennis had an awkward smile that Kyle would be glad not to see "Alright, now to take that virginity."

Kyle gulped. Dennis slowly put his cock into Kyle and thrust slowly at first. Once he felt that Kyle relaxed, he'd go faster and faster until he was going as fast and hard as he wanted. Kyle fought back the tears and whimpered after each thrust. He accidentally let out a screech when Dennis went too far in him. Dennis roughly put his hand over Kyle's mouth, slapping it as he lowered his hand, "Shut up and get used to this. Being with a woman is mostly no different to what I'm doing to you as you'll know soon enough."

As much as it hurt him, Kyle did like getting fucked. All those times Eric teased him about being a chance of being gay, which pissed him off, was proven to be true in those moments. He had to remind himself that he wasn't gay, as he was still attracted to girls - or at least he believed he did.

Eventually, Dennis finished, Kyle had passed out from the pain to notice. When he awoke the next morning, he found a note beside his hat from Dennis. It said that he left $200 to be used to make himself look good for tonight's job. The cash was under the hat, which Kyle put away quickly. He used the shower, dressed, and left.

Kyle lost track of how long time had passed since starting his 'job'. He slept with mainly male customers, which upped his popularity among Dennis's whores and he got practice on enjoying being the receiver. He hated the morality of what he was doing, only to numb himself with receiving his cut and some drug use. With his money, he bought better styled clothes, though kept his signature green ushanka, a new cell phone, a small and reliable car, and could afford the 'real' food that was offered. Stan, Kenny, and Eric could tell something wasn't right.

"Where do you think he's getting all that money?" Stan asked.

"Beats me, though Karen has said she's been seeing him around North Park a lot lately." Kenny reported.

Eric didn't say anything. He eyed Kyle hard, hoping that he could figure out Kyle's secret without Kyle having to udder a word. Kyle was happy as he walked to them and sat down next to Kenny, "Hey guys."

"Hey." The three mumbled.

Kyle looked at his three oldest friends, his smile faded, and noticed something was on their minds, "Why is everyone quiet?"

"We're worried about Mr. Garrison's test next period." Kenny lied. Eric sighed, "We're in 11th grade and we still have Mr. Garrison as a teacher - how fucking weird is that?" Stan and Kyle laughed and Stan replied, "As if we're part of 'Boy Meets World', huh?"

Then silence again.

"Hey guys, I was thinking. We haven't had a sleep over in a really long time. How about we stay at my place tomorrow night, my mom can get us beers and KFC?" Eric suggested, while he looked at his three friends, his focus was on Kyle and awaited his response. Stan and Kenny for all for it, Kyle seemed unsure, "Sounds great, Cartman, but I think I'm busy. I'll see if I can get out of it."

"Busy doing what, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Just stuff, okay, guys?" Kyle responded.

Eric wasn't buying it. Even while they laughed and joked around, Eric studied Kyle's expressions and something just seemed off about him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Kyle could feel Eric's gaze on him and it made him uncomfortable.

After school, Kyle was no where to be found. Eric, Kenny, and Stan met up where they always did.

"I don't know what's going on with Kyle and I won't rest until I find out!" Eric declared.

"Well that's great, Cartman, but why do you care?" Stan rightfully asked, considering Eric's history of being a douche bag to Kyle on many occasions.

Eric crossed his arms, "I don't, Stan, but I'm just curious."

Kenny laughed a bit, he could see under Eric's dickish behavior was genuine concern over Kyle. He could almost see love in Eric's eyes every time Kyle's name is mentioned, though he wouldn't swear on it.


	3. High

Kyle drove to Dennis's house directly after school. Once inside, he lowered his head to Dennis, whom was sitting behind a desk, in up most respect, "I was invited to spend time with friends tomorrow night, would it be okay if I miss one night of work?"

Dennis sighed, "You are my most requested whore, Kyle. I would hate to lose out on 20 grand because you want to spend time with friends for free." Kyle sighed, he put his head up enough to look into Dennis's eyes, "Please Sir, I haven't hung out with my friends in a really long time."

Kyle waited as Dennis appeared to consider his plea, "Alright, Kyle, but only under the condition that you earn around four to five thousand. I'm sure someone of your talents can make that quickly. Before I forget, I'm lowering your cut, consider 20% as an insurance policy."

"Yes... thank you." Kyle looked down.

Kyle was in his room, sitting against the wall with his head leaned back. He had a long night of horny men and two women using his body for their sick desires and made enough to make Dennis happy. He just wanted to relax with heroin so he could numb his memories. Kyle hated what he was doing but he made great money. No one suspected anything, that he was aware of, and because stayed in Dennis's good graces, he was never hurt by him; not counting that one time. He knew that he was Dennis's cash cow, being as attractive and young as he is, he's able to double or triple his prices.

Kyle figured, while high as fuck, that the best way to go around getting the money by faster means was to have a threesome since he charged $3,000 a session. If anything, maybe he could talk them into giving him the money he needs and he wouldn't refuse an request of any kind. He looked forward to having fun for once in a really long time.

A tapping on his window broke his concentration. He got up and looked out the window, it was Eric.

"What do you want at 4 am, Fatass?!"

"I'm not fat, Jew rat, I just wanna talk."

"At 4 am?!" Kyle shouted down.

Eric gave him the look like he should know better than to question his judgement and Kyle sighed, "Fine, come on up." He quickly hid the heroin, needled syringe, and the rubber band that was tied to his arm. Eric barged into Kyle's room, as he had done many times - usually unannounced. Kyle sat back where he was, "So what do you want?"

Eric looked at Kyle, as if to be studying him, "Something's been off about you lately. I don't want to do this in front of the guys because I don't want your bitch to come to your defense when he is just as suspicious as I am."

"Dude, don't call Stan a bitch." Kyle sighed, "And I'm fine."

"Really, so why are your eyes glassy?"

"It is after 4 am, I'm just tired, man." Kyle lied flatly.

Eric didn't buy it, Kyle was a terrible liar, but he knew prying would only make things negative between them and Kyle could easily change his mind about coming over that night.

"When did life become so hard?" Kyle asked, sorta out of his mind.

Eric sighed, "When we stopped being children."

\---

"Damn, did you see that exchange student?" Kenny laughed, "I wouldn't mind hitting that."

"You mean Sabine? Damn, she's hot. I would tap that in a heart beat." Stan commented.

Eric playfully slapped Stan, "Dude, as if Wendy would allow that."

Kyle laughed while his friends were eating pizza, drinking Mike's Hard and talking about girls. He didn't really have much to say, as he didn't really find many girls attractive and the last date with a girl was with Nichole in 4th grade.

Stan wore his varsity coat over a black shirt and basic, blue jeans. Kenny had a orange wind breaker over a blue shirt and acid washed jeans, and his hair was sorta long, about the same length as Stan, who wore his hair sorta long because apparently chicks like that - despite he's practically married to Wendy. Eric wore a tan sweater with black jeans. Kyle thought Eric's brown hair was cut nicely that made him look a lot less like a douche bag that he really was.

Kyle looked at his watch, "Hey guys, I gotta do something for three hours. I couldn't get out of most what I had to do. I'll be back."

Eric and Stan eyed him and then at each other. "Sure Kyle, just don't take long, okay?"

It didn't take long for Kyle to get clients. It was a Friday night and plenty of lurkers were out and about, looking for anyone to satisfy them. At 2 1/2 hours into the time he'd say he'd be gone, Kyle was taken into a motel room. One of the boys happened to be in the area when he thought he saw Kyle go into a room with someone. He quietly followed them and peeked into the window. His eyes widened as he watched Kyle was on his knees, sucking off the guy, and had no idea that he was busted. A little while later, his jaw had dropped, watching Kyle get banged by his client.

When his three hours were up, Kyle came out from the motel, counting the money that he was paid. He put it with the rest of the money he made in that time.

"Kyle? What the fuck were you doing in there?"

Kyle nearly dropped the money, "Oh my gawd, what are you doing here?! How the fuck did you find me?!"


	4. Truth

"Answer me first! What the fuck were you doing in there?"

Kyle looked at Eric, "Just get the jokes out of the way now. Call me a faggot. Laugh at me. I don't care any more."

Eric blinked, Kyle's tone was void of anger or expressive what so ever, "I could do that, but why would I when you don't seem to care what you're saying. I get nothing out of it."

Kyle counted the money, he was short a thousand dollars. He could very easily ditch Eric and go make it, but that would be enough to push Eric to squeal on him to the others and he didn't need that either. He kept silent about being short and sighed, "Let's just go back and have fun, okay?"

The ride back was quiet. Eric was in the passenger seat beside him and he stared off into space. It was somewhat a short drive from the motel to Eric's house, long enough for the tension between them to make Kyle uncomfortable. Eric didn't say a word or make any noise at all, it was as if he truly wasn't there. Kyle pulled into Eric's drive way. As Kyle was about to get out of the car, Eric took Kyle's right wrist, "I won't tell them about what I know about you, Kyle. I can't believe you're doing this instead of asking for help."

"Help from who? You? As fucking if! I know you, Cartman, and you are the last person I'd ever want help with. I rather do this than to trust you!" Kyle exploded, his face flushed, "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Eric said, he let go of Kyle's wrist and got out of the car. Stan and Kenny were back at the house. Kyle lied to them about where he was and that he bumped into Eric, who was looking for him. After that, they ate more pizza, drank more beers, and talked about what ever they wanted to. The air between Eric and Kyle was awkwardly and bitterly different.

"Who's up for truth or dare?" Kenny asked as the four of them sat down on the floor in a square.

"Sure." The three others said at the same time, flatly.

Kenny looked at them, "Okay, Kyle, truth or dare?"

"Dare and nothing perverted alright?" Kyle answered.

Kenny smirked, "You know that doesn't stop me. I want you to kiss Stan... on the lips. Tongue's optional"

Kyle shrugged out of reflex, "Oh fine, no tongue."

Stan didn't seem to be too bothered by it either as they turned their heads to each other and kissed for a couple of seconds. Eric bit on his lip to hold in the jealousy.

"Uh... Stan, truth or dare?" Kyle asked.

"Truth."

"You're stuck on a island forever, who would you have with you?"

"You, Kyle, because you're my best friend and I love you."

"Fag." Eric insulted, "If you're stuck on an island forever, you bring a chick so you can populate the island; not your best friend unless you're gay and you want to fuck him."

Stan was pissed. It was surprisingly easy for Eric to piss him off, even if he had a good point - which is why Kyle and Kenny didn't argue with him. Stan sighed, bottling up his anger to expel without assaulting Eric in anyway, and looked at Eric, "So Cartman, truth or dare?"

"Uh... truth."

"Okay Fatass, what do you really think of Kyle?"

Kyle looked right into Eric's eyes, Eric gave a subtle nod towards Kyle, "I think he's smarter than he gives himself credit for, can figure things out and get around things, even when he makes mistakes that could ruin his life; if it hasn't already."

Kyle blushed lightly, Stan looked at Kyle, "Dude? You okay?" Kyle nodded and kept his gaze at Eric. That had to be the sweetest thing Eric had ever said about him in their spoken language. At the same time, he knew it was a subtle hint that his decision to whore for someone was a huge mistake and he already had hit rock bottom with his drug habit; which he was craving for at that moment.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back. Just to the bathroom." Kyle said as he left the room.

He went into Eric's bathroom, locked the door, pulled out heroin and a needle, got prepared, and injected. When the milky white substance entered his arm, he became calm and had a warm feeling inside himself.

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Stan asked.

Kenny laughed, "Probably jacking off to Cartman's mother."

"Shut up, Asshole!" Eric shouted.

Kenny kept laughing, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Eric shook his head, "I don't know. Better not be for much longer!"

"Guys, has anyone noticed how Kyle's been quieter lately?" Kenny asked, "Wonder if it's because he lost his parents and his brother was sent back to Canada?"

Eric knew and keeping it a secret was actually hard for him; despite being used as leverage over Kyle's head. Kyle finally came back to join them. As he sat down in his spot, Eric could tell Kyle's eyes were slightly glassy again. Kenny noticed that too and was about to say something when Eric looked at him, "Hey Ken, help me with something."

They got up and went to the kitchen.

"Is Kyle on drugs?" Kenny burst

Eric peeked over and saw that Kyle and Stan were talking among themselves. He went back to Kenny, "You saw it too, uh?"

Kenny sighed as he nodded, "I grew up with it, it's second nature to me to notice that shit right away."

Eric took in a deep breath and exhaled quickly through his nose, "You can't say anything about it to Kyle or Stan. I don't know what he's doing, just that he's doing it and confronting him will just put Stan into bitch mode and I'm not feeling up to kicking his ass."

The next day, when everyone was leaving, Kyle drove to Dennis's place. He handed him the money. Dennis counted the money and noticed it was a bit short, "Where's the grand, Kyle?"

"I d-don't have it." Kyle answered.

"What did you do with it!?" Dennis demanded as he put the money away, "Uh Bitch? Where's the money?!"

"I-I didn't make it all." Kyle responded, Dennis shoved Kyle hard on his chest, which caused Kyle to fall down.

He kicked at Kyle's ribs and stomach over and over until Kyle was coughing up blood. Dennis, then, straddled over Kyle and punched his head and arms. Once he felt it was enough, Kyle lied there on the floor. He felt broken and a bit aroused; which he knew was totally inappropriate timing. Dennis got to his feet and looked down at him, "Make double by the end of the night or what I did to you will seem like hand holding."

Kyle stumbled onto his feet and got into his car. He didn't want to be alone and the only person who knew what he was doing was Eric. He shouldn't be driving, not with his impaired vision, so he drove slow to Eric's house. He dragged his way to the door and rang the door bell. Eric answered the door and his face didn't hide how stunned he looked at the bloody sight before him, "What the fuck happened to you!?"

Kyle sat on Eric's bed topless and ushanka-less as Eric carefully cleaned him up. His face and torso were badly bruised. By Kyle's cries, Eric determined that couple ribs were broken as well as Kyle's left cheek and nose.

As Eric finished bandaging him up, he looked at Kyle with all seriousness, "So are you going to tell me what happened to you or are you going to priss around it again?"

"Don't get involved, Cartman. It doesn't concern you."

"It doesn't concern me? Right? Tell me the fucking truth or I will tell Stan and Kenny your dark little secrets - the fact you're a prostitute and from what I can tell by your arms there, a drug addict."

Kyle shed some tears, "You win, Cartman. It was my... oh gawd, I can't believe I'm saying this, it was my... pimp. I was short a thousand dollars and he beat me. He said I have to make double tonight or it'll be worse."

All the ammo he could use against him to humiliate him and he had to grow a heart and not use it.

"Worst thing about it is, I got pleasure from his blows." Kyle sighed

Eric started laughing, "Okay, finally, wow! I knew you were a little bitch, Kyle, but a masochist?!"

"Fuck off." Kyle mumbled.

Eric wrapped Kyle in a blanket and took a look at his clothes. His coat had to be open during the attack since his shirt had blood on it also, "I was joking, Jew. I'll try to get the blood stains out the best I can'. Just lie down and rest for a while. You must be exhausted from the beating."

"You're being so nice to me, Cartman, why?" Kyle asked as he lied down. Eric was right, he was tired. His head didn't hurt, just his face, so he figured it was safe to sleep. As he drifted off, he heard Eric say, "Because rather we like it or not, we're friends."


	5. Salvation

The pressure had gone down from the bridge of Kyle's nose, thankfully it was just really sore and not broken as Eric originally thought. Eric kept an eye on Kyle from time to time, in between washing Kyle's clothes, cooking, running errands, etc. Kyle awoke around five pm to an empty house. Eric's bed was really comfortable and he slept really well on it. He limped his way to the bathroom and took a couple Tylenol tablets. He made his way back to Eric's bed, he was in no condition to sell himself or even just to stand out there. How did Dennis expect him to make double of his usual amount when his face was many shades of flesh to black?

He lied on his back, the day light subtly came through the curtains. Kyle heard the front door open and foot steps up the stairs and down the hall. Eric came in with a plastic bag, Kyle couldn't help but look, Eric took off his coat, his forest green plaid button down complimented him well with his messy dark hair. Kyle's eyes drifted down to Eric's dark blue jeans that hung nicely on his waist.

"Eyes are up here." Eric pointed out in a joking way. A faint blush appeared on Kyle's cheeks. Eric reached into the bag and handed Kyle a burger, "Don't want you dying for being so damn thin." Kyle took it, unwrapped it, and ate. It did hurt to chew but it was better than nothing.

"I'm scared."

"You're not seriously going out there are ya?" Eric asked.

Kyle looked up at Eric, his eyes were wet with budding tears. Eric crossed his arms, "Don't give me that, Jew. You're not going out there and if you decide to go out there anyway, don't come back here, ever! Understand me, you stupid Jew whore?!"

"Cartman, I-"

"I mean it! You come here bleeding and broken, slept on my bed, got my sympathy, and you want to go out there to make that asshole money so he might do that again?! Fuck that!" Eric swore as he put on his jacket. Kyle wrapped the blanket around his arms, "Where are you going?" Eric turned to look at him, "To get your clothes. You're going to take me to him!"

Kyle blushed deeply, "Cartman, wait..."

Out of gratitude, Kyle went up to Eric and kissed him. Eric was surprised, he lifted Kyle up a bit and held him against the wall. They breathed hard, Kyle bit on his lip a bit and Eric kissed him back, harder. Kyle slid his tongue past Eric's lips and Eric did the same. It was Eric who pulled away a few seconds later and put Kyle down. Both were red faced and turned on by each other.

"I can't believe I did that." Eric breathed.

Kyle sighed, "I liked it too. So what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Eric answered as Kyle sat back on the bed, "I just know thing were a lot easier when I hated you and wanted to kill you. That being said, I can't trust you, sneaky Jews like to disappear and get into trouble. What if you don't earn the money? Uhm? That fucking bastard could beat you to death and then what? You'd be fucking dead! Is that what you want? I can easily kill you where you sit if that's what you want, Kyle. Just to make sure you don't go vanishing when my back is turned, you're going to be at my side at all times."

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Even if you hated me, you would have said and purposed the same thing to a T. Which really questioned if you ever hated me when we were kids." Eric shrugged at Kyle's statement, "Love, hate, who cares. If anyone has the right to beat you - it'll be me!"

"Love? You? What? No." Kyle's eyes bugged and tried to form sentences, "Who said anything about love?! And who gave you the right to be the only one who would do that to me?" Eric licked his lips and stroked Kyle's cheek in a creepy way, "Oh my dearest Kyle, I declare it myself that you are mine as I've done for many years and that I rule your fate; no matter what."

It was how Eric said it that basically put Kyle into his hands. He looked at Eric, leaned up, and kissed him softly on his lips, "Then I promise I won't leave."

"Good, because I'm holding you to your word."

Eric made sure to keep Kyle in sight at all times. There was no way he would be able to leave. Kyle had to be beside him while he cooked, went to the bathroom - which was not pleasant for either or but Kyle couldn't be trusted; basically where ever Eric was, Kyle had to be right there with him. Eric enjoyed the little bout of power he had over him and wanted more. time drew near. When Eric decided it was time for bed, he hand cuffed Kyle to him and put the key in a pouch, which was then put down his pants.

Kyle held onto Eric while they slept. Eric would wake up from time to time to see his precious Jew sleeping and clenched to him. He could have let him go out after he tended his wounds, but there was no way he would have made the money looking the way he does and he thinks that Dennis knew that; all the more reason to beat him more severely or worse. Eric couldn't really sleep, how he wished Kyle would be in his bed, sleeping beside him like a ginger Jewish angel, and his wish came true and he had to see it as much as possible to burn it into his memory. Eventually, he also drifted into a deep sleep.

"I think I can trust you now." Eric said as he uncuffed the handcuffs that had them together. Kyle rubbed on his wrist and nodded, "I promised didn't I? If you really must go to Dennis, we'll go this afternoon." His body began to have chills, and he seemed sweaty; symptoms of withdrawal. Eric must have noticed at some point because Kyle's drugs weren't where he had them. Eric waved a brown paper bag over Kyle's head, "I have a feeling what you're looking for is inside this bag."

"Give it!" Kyle gasped as he tried to take the bag away. Eric was faster and always kept it away, "I'll give you the portion so you can quit safely and you will inject it in front of me."

Kyle's lips parted as if to protest but didn't say a word. He watched as Eric lowered the bag down and filled the syringe with some heroin, a lot less than he was used to but he knew it was either that or nothing. Kyle was handed the needle. He tied the rubber band to his arm and found a spot to inject. Kyle saw pain in Eric's eyes the moment the needle pierced his skin, as well as resistance and anger. When it was over, Eric put everything back into the bag and put it up high where Kyle couldn't reach it.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess..."

"Good. Put on your clothes. I have a bone to break with a certain someone and you have to tell me where he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 chapters to go. If only I could write stories that long with my own original characters.


	6. Sweet Revenge

"You're actually going?" Kyle questioned, his face went white.

Eric decided to mess with Kyle's head for the obviously dumb question, "If he thinks you skipped out, he'll come after you. So... either way you're fucked, Dude. It was nice knowing you."

Kyle blinked, "But uh, what? I thought you were coming with me?"

"So you do want me to come with you? I thought you were brave enough to go alone?"

"Dammit Cartman!" Kyle said as he face palmed, realizing he walked into Eric's weak mind game. Eric laughed and tossed Kyle's ushanka at him, "You're too easy. Put on your hat and let's go." Kyle exhaled and put on his hat. Eric stepped out of the way to let Kyle lead to his car. Eric opened the passenger side door, "You're not really in any shape to drive yet."

With Kyle's instructions, Eric was able to make it there quickly. He stops in front of Dennis's place and grabbed Kyle's wrist, "Okay, listen carefully. I'll be behind you the whole time. Be calm, don't imply that I'm there if he doesn't notice me, and don't say anything once I start talking to him. From this moment on, your life is going to change forever."

"What are you-" Kyle didn't finish as Eric let him go and got out of the car. Kyle got out of the car too and went to the door. He opened it slowly and kept forward. Eric stayed behind him. Dennis saw Kyle but not Eric, "You have the money, Kyle?" Kyle went slightly closer to face Dennis, "No Sir, I don't have the money." Dennis smacked Kyle across the face, "Damn right you don't have the money?! Where the fuck were you last night?! I'm getting calls, "Dennis, where's Kyle?", "Kyle's not out here", etc." Kyle whimpered and didn't respond. Dennis smacked him again, "I told you what would happen if you don't bring me the money."

"Please don't." Kyle plead softly.

Eric looked on as Dennis punched Kyle's stomach and knocked him to the floor, "That's enough, Dennis. Leave my Jew alone and mess with someone your own size."

Dennis turned to see Eric, "Who the fuck are you?" Eric smirked, he went over and helped Kyle up, "I have an offer you can't refuse." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "What are you, the god father?"

"What kind of offer?" Dennis asked. Eric pulled out a bag from his pocket, "I'm buying your whore from you."

"You think you have enough for him? Do you know how valuable willing bisexual whores are?" Dennis questioned, "He brings in thousands a night."

"You're not diseased are you?" Eric mumbled to Kyle

Kyle groaned, "No, I practice safe sex and get screened regularly."

"Well that's good to know." Eric sighed and then he took out a paper bag, "I'm offering $100,000 for your whore. I have a feeling he'll be of great use to me."

"Cartman?" Kyle whispered.

Eric shot him a look to keep silent. He handed the bag to Dennis, "Count it right here if you don't believe me."

Dennis took out the money from the bag. Kyle had never seen so much at one time and both watched as Dennis counted the money, "I dunno..."

Eric was getting pissed, it was obvious that Dennis had no interest in selling Kyle for that amount so he got creative thoughts, "Alright, how about this. Accept the money for my human purchase or you'll learn the real meaning of pain, you fucking pussy." He grit his teeth and reached into his coat for his switch blade, "Wanna try me, Asshole?"

Dennis put the money back in the bag and handed it back to Eric, "He's not for sale at that price. Don't think I can't kick your ass, mother fucker, I'll knock you out before you strike me."

Eric smirked, Kyle shivered, Eric's smirk wasn't like what he's seen before, "Try me, Bitch."

Dennis swung at Eric, Eric caught it and punched him on the side of the head, which knocked him out. Dennis fell into Eric's arms and Eric looked back at Kyle, "Get the stuff from your trunk."

"My trunk?" Kyle asked, "What's in my trunk?"

"Dammit Jew, stop asking questions and do what I say!" Eric demanded.

Kyle came back in with boxes. He watched as Eric assembled metal poles and other things Kyle never saw before. When he was finished, Eric put Dennis against a cushioned board and chained him to the poles. He slapped Dennis to wake up, "I didn't hit you that hard, Dumb ass, get up." Dennis struggled but get get undone, Eric was proud of his handy work, "Didn't I tell you that you'd know what real pain was if you didn't honor my offer? This is going to be fun. Jew, open his shirt for me." Kyle obeyed and Eric reached at the table he had beside him. He picked out a flogger, "For a little foreplay."

He lashed the flogger on Dennis four times, each scream made Eric smile with excitement. He put down the flogger and reached for the metal flogger. As he hit Dennis with it, his smile grew to laughing - he was truly enjoying hurting him. Kyle was frightened and turned on. Eric could see it on Kyle's face each time he looked over at him and sighed, "Geez Jew, if you like it so much, go jack off in the corner over there."

Dennis was bleeding and crying from the whipping he endured. Eric knew he wasn't done yet, there was more he could do to torture Dennis for what he did that pissed Eric off most; hurting his beloved Kyle. Eric put down the metal flogger and pulled Dennis's head back and looked into his eyes, "Don't cry, Faggot. You admit defeat?"

"Yes..." Dennis whimpered.

"Too bad I don't believe you." Eric replied.

He punched Dennis a couple of times in the face and torso, almost mirroring where he had hit Kyle. Kyle realized that Eric made mental notes when he was taking care of him so he could get revenge for him. He went back to the table and picked up a rod. He held it to Dennis's face, "You're lucky this contraption doesn't allow me to shove this so far up your ass, you'd be shitting blood for a week. I'm done here." He punched Dennis upside the head again to knock him out. He helped him down and took the metal thing down and back into the boxes. Kyle got up and took the boxes to his car. Eric threw the money on Dennis and walked out.

Kyle saw Eric walk out of the door, "What the hell is all this? What did you do!?"

Eric got into the car, "Shut up, Jew, and stop asking questions. You'll get your answers soon enough."


	7. Arrangement

"What did you do to him?" Kyle asked as he drove.

"Don't you ever stop ask questions when someone tells you to shut up?" Eric asked coldly, avoiding Kyle's question. He said that he'd find out soon enough, and boy, he couldn't wait. The radio was off and the silence was nerve wrecking for him; still he kept quiet. Eric was also silent. His frosty eyes kept on Kyle, "Sell the house since you can't afford to keep it up now and move into my place. My mom's barely home and doesn't care. Now let's get your stuff."

"I don't want to move in." Kyle responded

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I heard you talk back. Do what I say, Kyle, and things will be fine."

Kyle exhaled, "What ever you say." He didn't want to argue with Eric, not after what he saw him do to Dennis and the pleasure that was plastered on Eric's face. Eric kept his icy eyes on him while he drove. He got into his driveway. Eric escorted Kyle up to his room and let him pack up what he wanted and escorted him out. Once in the car, Eric turned to face Kyle's side. he stroked Kyle's left cheek softly with his right hand, "You'll be okay, I promise." They kissed softly. Eric was careful since Kyle's jaw was sore from his beating the night before.

Once they were in Eric's bedroom. Kyle took off his coat and ushanka to free his really short and still curly auburn hair. He saw blood on Eric's coat, which Eric took off and tossed off to the side as well as his aqua hat. He leaned against his closed door and looked at Kyle in a way that aroused and startled Kyle, "I own you now, Jew whore. You are to obey me on what ever I ask from chores to sexual gratification, which shouldn't be a problem for you, uh kike?"

That word again. Eric knew how much that bothered Kyle when he said it, which was the idea Eric was going for. Kyle pretended not to be offended by the word and didn't fully grasp the situation he had gotten into, "You are my master?! You can't own people, Cartman! It's illegal!" Kyle's eye were light up with fear as soon as he stopped reacting, he had talked back and he knew what could happen if you talk back to a sadist from years of experience. Eric was surprisingly level headed, "Oh Kyle, how much you don't know. Slavery is becoming common again and you don't have proof to confirm that I own you rather than telling the world you are my kinky lover instead."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked.

Eric dodged his question, "So accept me as your master, Kyle, and I'll go further about our arrangement."

Kyle was angry only to remember that Eric has plenty over his head, how Stan would abandon him for what he had done, how others would shun him if they knew and he'd end up with Eric anyway; as if destiny, gosh how he hated black mail. Eric wondered what he was thinking for him to take so long to answer, he exhaled and admitted defeat, "You are my master. I belong to you."

That was music to Eric's ears, how long he had waited for Kyle to say those words. He smiled with triumph, "Was that so hard? Uh kinky Jew?" Kyle narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "Get on with it, Cartman." Eric went over and palmed Kyle's face, "I've waited forever for you to say those beautiful words. Even if you do talk up to me, I can forgive that, because I know of beautiful ways to punishing you."

"W-w-what?" Kyle shuddered.

Eric moved away again, "Back to the arrangement, yes, you have free range to come and go as you please. Your cell phone must be on at all times and you must answer it every time I call. You will wear what I tell you to wear. As for your little habit, I will get you clean. You will call me 'Eric' in public and 'Master' at home. You will respond with "Yes Master", "No Master", understand me?"

Kyle nodded, "Yes Master."

"Good. You are indebted to me, Kyle, and I will take full advantage of you. I look forward to playing with you. Today's Sunday, I suppose we have time to 'play' before we have to get prepared for school tomorrow. Come now, Kyle, follow me." Eric instructed. Kyle obeyed and followed Eric down to his basement. It had been a long time since he was down there and it was much different. Various sadomasochism sex equipment, some of which Kyle never saw before. Sex toys on the shelves, whips on hooks on the wall, shackles, and other things all around. Eric stopped Kyle, "Kneel down now." Kyle obeyed as Eric went to a drawer in one of the shelves, took out a burnt orange dog collar with spike embellishment.

"I picked this one just for you. To match the coat I saw you wore for most of our childhood." Eric smiled as he strapped it around Kyle's neck, "It fits perfectly."

"Thank you, Master. What is this place?" Kyle asked.

Eric looked around fondly, "Do you like it, Kyle? I couldn't wait to get you down here and how perfect it was that I had to dig you out of your own problems just so I can finally get you here."

Kyle noticed how Eric wasn't exactly answering his questions, as if acknowledging them and dodging them at the same time, "Are you going to do to me what you did to Dennis?"

"No. Not unless you want me to. I don't think you understand the situation the way you think you do. I know you're a smart boy and can figure out all this without me saying a word." Eric finally directly answered a question. Kyle thought it wouldn't happen. He skimmed the room more and then looked at Eric, "This is a sex dungeon and I'm your... you're my-"

"Say it." Eric pushed, "You said it before, Kyle. I'm your master, your owner, the one who is responsible for you, and will take care of you. You're my slave, but I rather call you my pet instead; sounds less insulting or whatever. So say it out loud, declare it. You are my what, Kyle?"

"I'm your pet." Kyle sighed, he had lost what dignity he had as a free person since the moment he let Dennis have sex with him and sell him for money for as long as he had. Being Eric's slave seemed sorta natural or right.

Eric combed his fingers though Kyle's hair, "That's right, Kyle. In this room, as well as my own, I'm going to push you to your limits and I'm going to enjoy every moment of it. If you can't handle it, the safe word is eco system, I hate that word. But if you can't say it, 'hippie' works too."


	8. His Beginning

"I'm going to start off slowly for you since you have no fucking clue what you're in store for. First off, take off your clothes. You can be clothed in the rest of the house, but not down here, not unless I request it." Eric instructed.

Kyle obeyed. He took off his clothes and neatly folded them. Eric took the clothes and sat them down on a chair. What should be humiliating for him, felt no difference to Kyle to be naked in front of Eric or really anyone. He knelt down where he sat previously and waited for further instruction. Eric unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly, "You should have no trouble doing this one, as you seem to have a talent for it from what I saw."

"Excuse me?"

"What the fuck does it look like? Crawl over and blow me, Jew."

Kyle crawled over and looked up at Eric, "I don't want to." Eric laughed as he lowered himself a bit and petted Kyle's face a bit, "Oh Kyle, Kyle, Kyle" and then slapped him, "I don't remember giving you a choice to refuse. You've been so obedient before and now I had to punish you." Eric moved away and went to some strange cushioned table that was around three feet tall, give or take a few inches. There were three poles close the table, two had cuffs attached by a eight inch chain. Kyle felt uneasy looking at it but also felt compelled by it as well, "What is that, M-Master?"

"What do you think it is?" Eric asked him, a hint of mockery in his voice as he sprayed some cleaner on the patted tables and wiped it down with a paper towel. A bit of 'old' Kyle spoke through, "I don't know, Cartman, that's why I asked!" Eric was silent for a second, only to laugh. It was another of those times where Kyle was unsure if the laugh was mad or he sincerely thought what he said was funny. Eric cleaned the cuffs as well, "There is always a favorite. A slave who outshines the others, no matter how strong or meek their efforts are, they are just the favorite." Kyle didn't understand what Eric was implying. Was he Eric's favorite? That brought on more questions while Eric cleaned the rest of the equipment needed like how many slaves has Eric had or does he have now? Is he his first slave? Even Kyle doubted that, what he saw Eric do to Dennis looked like he had plenty of practice and not by watching hours of hard core porn or torture videos.

"I figured you wouldn't understand. I bet you've been asking questions in your head and now feeling some sort of insecurity as I point out the obvious?"

"How do you do that?"

"Practice. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you that you're mine and I know you better than you know yourself."

Once the cuffs and cushion were dried to Eric's satisfaction, he gestured Kyle to him, "Just walk over here and get on. Lie on your back and I think you'll understand what this thing is; though I don't see how it's a huge secret when you've seen one of these in action already." Kyle obeyed and sure enough, it was just a average patted platform meant for torture or sex considering what the poles were there for and how high off the ground he was, "You couldn't just tell me this was for fucking? Master?" He gave himself a sigh of relief that he was taking to calling Eric, Master, a lot quicker than he thought - maybe it was because of their lengthy sadomasochistic friendship they had together. Eric cuffed Kyle's wrists tightly, "That wouldn't be any fun. I'll let that one slide, but don't think you're not going to get punished for smarting off to me earlier and calling me by my last name. I could easily smack you around for that, but since you already took a beating two days in a row, I'll punish you in another way."

Once finished shackling Kyle, Eric attached a tray to the table. It had a bottle of lubrication, a condom, a ball gag, a rubber glove, a candle, and a lighter. "W-what's the candle for, Master?" Kyle asked. Eric smiled, "Good question, Jew. That is your punishment, well part of it. Imagine, hot wax being dripped on your sensitive body. Now the wax is made to be less hot than ordinary candle wax. I also can't have you screaming. It's sound proof down here, but you'll give me a headache." Eric had Kyle bite on the ball as he strapped it to the back of his head. Eric flicked the lighter and light the wick. Kyle watched as the melted wax dribbled over the edge and fall onto his body. Like Eric said, his nerves were screaming and he loved it. He felt each dribble of wax hit his body and had his head pushed back from the mixed pleasure and pain he felt. Eric liked to see Kyle like that, plus he loved being in complete control and how hard Kyle had gotten. He quietly laughed in enjoyment as he moved the candle around.

Kyle had forgotten a small part of just the candle being his punishment. Eric was watching Kyle's cock twitch and a bit of pre-cum escape. It was only a matter of time before Kyle would receive the other part of his punishment. Eric removed the gag, waited a few more twitches and quickly put his mouth over the head. Kyle moaned out an orgasm and came into Eric's mouth. Eric quickly kissed Kyle, snowballing him on purpose. Kyle had no choice but to swallow and coughed into Eric's mouth. Eric backed off with an evil grin on his face, "Don't fucking smart off to me again."

As much as Kyle wanted to address loudly how sick that was, he knew that if he were, it probably would happen again and he didn't want that. He's no stranger to drinking cum but he never had his own and that was disgusting to him - which he found to be ironic. Eric took the condom from the table and slipped it on himself. He took the lube, put on the glove, and worked Kyle's hole until it was just right, "I have waited almost my whole life for this." He worked his cock to the hole and forced himself inside it. Eric was a bit surprised that Kyle was still somewhat tight for a used prostitute. Kyle breathed hard, wishing he could grab on to Eric as he thrust into him. Eric thrust hard, he wasn't showing mercy, and this was his official power trip over him. Eric held on for as long as he could and finally came as well. He pulled out and cleaned himself off.

Then it was Kyle's turn to clean off. Eric uncuffed him and helped him off to his feet, "There's a shower over there. Go get cleaned up. After that, get dressed and come upstairs. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." "Thanks Master." Kyle smiled weakly. He found the shower and got inside. He turned it on and used the bar of soap that sat on a ledge. He washed his body of the wax and his hair from the sweat. He felt a bit strange about being someone's whore to being someone's slave, at least he felt safe with Eric, knowing as much as a sadist he is, he'd wouldn't beat him to a bloody pulp, and had maybe the best sex he's ever had. The timing and just how well he accepted everything did blow his mind. Also, he did point out that he was a sex slave by trade before Eric bought him from Dennis, so really, he's now privately owned for only one's amusement and that was perfectly okay with him. Once he believed he was done, he turned off the water and dried himself off with the towel Eric sat out for him. He dressed and went upstairs. Eric was sitting on the couch with a sandwich. There was a second sandwich sitting on the couch, Kyle assumed it was for him. Eric shifted his eyes to see Kyle, "I figured I'd make you a sandwich. Now sit down and watch TV with me."


	9. Submission

Sunday was what Kyle expected after he woke up on Eric's floor beside where Eric slept. Eric made sure to have Kyle serve him exactly how he wanted him to perform. In between demands, Kyle was able to live freely as long as he didn't leave the house. He wondered when Eric would allow him a shot of heroin or something to get the edge off. While Eric was eating cheesy puffs in front of the TV, Kyle thought of a way that would win Eric over - with sex appeal. He took the cheesy puffs away from Eric. "What the fuck?! I was eating that!" Eric protested. Kyle put it down and got on Eric's lap, "Oh Master, I was hoping. Hoping that maybe-" Eric narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Kyle?" Kyle couldn't right out ask for the drugs, he assumed Eric would say no and probably push him off, so he went with a more firm approach, he kissed down Eric's neck while eyeing Eric's facial responses. Eric knew this was a play for something and he knew that he didn't give Kyle the drugs yet and he was curious on how he would ask for it. "Okay, does my Jew want his heroin? You could have just asked for it." Eric sighed as he rested his arms around Kyle's waist.

"So it would have been that easy?" Kyle asked.

Eric grinned and poked Kyle's nose playfully, "Sure you silly Jew. All you had to say, 'Master, is it time for my heroin?' and I'll answer, "You'd like that wouldn't you, you drug crazed Jew whore? Wanting your drugs because you loooove it so much. Well maybe I'm not going to give you your drugs today. How would you like that?!' But since you went through the trouble of trying to seduce me for it, I'll give in, but just this once." Kyle's mouth was opened in surprise, "You are a sick son of a bitch. Master." Eric pulled Kyle in for a kiss. Kyle liked how soft and cheese tasting Eric's lips were, his third kiss with him and he wanted to do more. Eric broke the kiss, "Now get off me so I can get the syringe ready for you." Kyle got off and Eric left him for a few minutes. He came back with a rubber band cut in half to be a tie and the syringe. Like last time, the dosage was quite low, but he knew it was Eric's way to get him off safely. Once handed to Kyle, he tied the rubber tie on his arm and injected himself. Eric watched, trying to not look brokenhearted for what Kyle was doing to himself. Kyle handed back the rubber tie and the syringe, "Thank you, Master." "Yeah." Eric replied and quickly left the room.

At night, Kyle followed Eric to the basement to fill more of Eric's needs.

"You are so pretty." Eric purred as he chained Kyle's arms behind his back and his thighs to his calves to keep him from bending out. Kyle was on his stomach on the floor, completely uncomfortable with how Eric positioned him. Kyle winced a bit, the chains rubbing against his flesh stung. "What's the game plan this time? Master." Kyle asked, always forgetting to address Eric's title in the same sentence. Eric knelt down and took Kyle by his red curls, "I'm trying to be patient with you, Jew, but how damn hard is it to forget to call me 'Master', in the same goddamn sentence!?" Kyle laughed, "I've only been your pet for a day. I'll adjust, I promise." Eric believed him and he smiled sincerely. He got up and went behind him. He felt a lubed up condom go inside him and Eric reaching over while fucking him with a dildo, "Turn to the head and suck it. Think of it as double penetration."

Kyle was about to put his mouth on it only to move away and had an unsure expression, "Master, would you ever have me do that, for reals?"

"What? Have you suck off some guy while someone fucks you? While I'm pretty sure you're used to it, no, I don't intend on sharing you with anyone, even if we do attend gatherings. Just shut up and suck the rubber dick."

"Gatherings?" Kyle asked, a bit scared, "What gatherings, Master?"

Eric was impatient, "Dammit, just suck the fucking dick! We'll talk afterwards, alright?!"

Hesitantly, Kyle sucked on the dildo while Eric fucked him. "Like it, Slut?" Eric asked while Kyle grasped through and nodded carefully. Slamming into him as hard and fast as he was, he came shortly after. He took the dildo out of Kyle's mouth, cleaned himself, and freed Kyle from the chains. "Wanna know something? I could have easily shoved that pole up Dennis's ass, I just didn't feel like it." Kyle rubbed his wrists, "What does that have to do with anything, Master?" Eric sighed as he gestured to Kyle to go up the stairs. Back into Eric's room while Kyle dressed in pajamas, Eric decided to answer his question, "To sodomize the same man who took your virginity to be your next and last person to have sex with you seemed just too weird and symbolic so I decided not to do that." Kyle blinked and shook his head. He had so many questions to ask, but one did make more sense to ask, only for Eric to speak first and said what Kyle was going to ask, "As of tomorrow. Just as it's been before anything happened. I would love it if you called me 'Eric', but after thinking about it, Stan and Kenny will get all suspicious and I'm sure your bitch will get pissed if he found out that you're mine - literally."

"Master, stop calling Stan a bitch."

"I didn't say he was a bitch, I said he was your bitch, just like Wendy is his bitch. There is a difference. As saying, mind what insults you use on me, if I feel you are out of hand, I will punish you. Now, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Not everything I do to you will lead to intercourse. I can tie you up, put things in you, and abuse you anyway I wish. In time you'll love it and... you'll love me. There are other things I want to mention but now is not the time." Eric informed him. Kyle curled up on the rug on the side of the bed that Eric slept closest too the most. He closed his eyes, "You love me, Master?" Eric covered Kyle with his blanket, turned off the light, and crawled into bed, "More than you know, Jew. I know you don't love me and that's fine. As long as I get to at least own you, I'm fine with that for now."

The next morning, after they dressed for school and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After brushing, Eric handed Kyle some foundation and a pack of fresh facial sponges, "You're still bruised up." Kyle frowned and refused to take it, "I'm not putting on makeup." "You will put it on or I'll rat you out!" Eric threatened. Kyle didn't buy it and didn't hide his disbelief, "You'll rat me out? You'll expose that I was a prostitute, possibly gay - you know, to make it look really good, a recovering drug addict, and even risk the chance of exposing our 'relationship'? To everyone? Which means to Stan, Kenny, and our other friends who hate you with a passion? I don't see that likely, Master, in fact, I think you'd want to keep my secret pretty close to your heart." Eric knew that Kyle wasn't completely broken as one would assume, and Eric was actually happy to see that part of Kyle was still alive, "You make a good point, Jew. I can see my scare tactics don't work on you, which pleases me greatly."

"Why?"

"Because you're still human and still yourself, which I thought was gone. I love the you that you are, Kyle, not what became of you. Now put on the damn make up or I'll do it for you!" Eric said sweetly only to get demanding. Kyle sighed and gave in. He put on the make up, which Eric expected after and had to apply in places that Kyle missed. As they were about to leave, Eric stopped Kyle and kissed him, "You won't get punished, in fact, unless we're in the basement, you don't have to call me 'Master' all the time, but that is all you must address me until I say otherwise while it's just us, and I find your spunk refreshing."

They step outside, see the two cars and they look at each other. Kyle's car was slightly nicer than Eric's and Eric's car wasn't really his, he just took Liane's car all the time. "So my car?" Kyle asked. Eric nodded slowly and went to the passenger seat. Kyle unlocked the car and got in, Eric went in after. "If anyone asks, I asked for a ride because my mom took the car and you were happy to help. We have to keep appearances. Call me by my last name if you have to, keep the insults to a minimum even if Stan eggs you on to go further. You are free to follow him around until school is over, if you must hang out with him, I must attend. Any questions?" Eric instructed. Kyle kept his eye on the road, "Two. One, I assume that you'll be throwing the insults at me without a second thought?" Eric nodded, "Like if it were any other day." Kyle exhaled, how he wished that would stop, but he supposed that it's to keep Stan and Kenny from catching on, "Fine, and two, how will I know if I am up the minimum mark with the insults I'm allowed to spew at you?"

"Good question, Jew. I know how a certain word hurts you, which is why I say it. I won't say it anymore unless you reach the level where it's appropriate. Once I say it, you can't say anymore insults until the day after." Eric answered. He gingerly put his hand on Kyle's lap, rubbed on the bulge, which excited and distracted Kyle, "Master, don't." Kyle bit on his lower lip as Eric kept rubbing him. At the verge of orgasm, Eric took his hand away, leaving Kyle really uncomfortable since he couldn't help himself and Eric was enjoying the fact he put him there. "Just last minute fun to hold me over until after school. And Kyle?"

"Yes Master?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Kyle parked in the student parking lot and they got out. Stan and Kenny were by the bike racks when they see the two coming. "Did you two come together?" Kenny asked. "Cartman called me asking if he can get a ride since his mom took the car. It's all cool." Kyle answered, glancing at Eric to see if he said the right things, which Eric gave an approving nod. "So where were you this weekend? I called your phone and went to your house several times." Stan asked. Kyle didn't know what to answer, Eric stepped in, "He was probably busy doing Jew things." "I was out of town and came back Sunday night. Sorry I missed you, Dude." Kyle lied. Stan seemed to have believed him, Kenny wasn't so sure, but he wasn't going to point it out when he could easily start a fight he didn't want to be part of. When it was time to go in, Eric and Kyle took a few steps back to let Stan and Kenny go ahead of them. "That was close." Kyle whispered. Eric nodded, "I didn't prepare for that one."


	10. Lying and Love

Kyle was running a bit late for lunch. He found his friends sitting at a table, a free chair was between Stan and Eric - he assumed Eric meant that to happen as some sort of test of loyalty or something strange like that. They were laughing about something while Kyle sat down, "Hey guys, what's funny?" Stan glared at Eric. "He's ripping on Wendy again, fucking douche." Kyle sighed. he rather stay out of it. Kenny, Clyde, and Token were laughing as Eric went on and Stan kept fighting him. Kyle was annoyed, "Oh my gawd, Eric stop being an asshole and Stan, accept the fact that Wendy is a hippie bitch!" Eric smiled, eyeing Kyle like a delicious piece of meat. Stan eyed Kyle too, negatively, "Shut up, Kyle." Kyle went silent, Eric looked pissed, how dare someone boss around his property, "Why don't you shut up, Stan, or even better, that woman of your's!? My gawd, does she have to protest every damn thing!?" "Guys is this really necessary? We're almost 18 years old and you two are fighting like 10 year olds." Kyle asked, glancing at Eric for any sort of approval. Eric smiled in a way that told Kyle he was alright. Stan was quick to pick up on the weird thing between Eric and Kyle, probably because of his own obsessions with him.

For a few days, Stan kept an eye on Eric and Kyle when they were together at school. He was highly suspicious of the connection between the two, and considering he had foot ball practice every day after school, he could't keep an eye on them as much as he wanted so he never knew that Kyle was going to Eric's house every day; just that Kyle was always taking Eric to school. Kyle would rip on Eric when he was with them, but he noticed that it was only in his presence, it burned him up inside to find out why. Once when Stan wanted to hang out with Kyle at the mall, Eric was there too, he wasn't thrilled but since he did consider Eric a friend, he let it slide. By the third day, Thursday, Stan decided to skip practice and follow Kyle's car. He saw it park into Eric's drive way. Because the back windows were nearly illegally tinted dark, he didn't see them kiss. Just them leave the car and go inside after just being in the car. When it had gotten dark and Stan felt he wasted a day, he went home. He looked for Kyle's number on his phone and called it.

"Yes?"

"Kyle? Where are you?"

"Home, why?"

"Because I saw you go into Cartman's house hours ago and not leave."

"Oh?"

"Oh? Oh?! What do you mean oh?"

"Well listen Stan, I am living with Cartman now."

"You're doing what?!"

"I'm sorry Stan, I gotta go."

Kyle hung up. Eric looked at him, "What was that about?" Kyle sighed as he put his phone in his side pocket, "Was it wrong of me to tell him that I'm living with you, Master?" "Maybe too soon. Now he's going to get extra bitchy and demand answers out of you. Say you spent all your inheritance or something and living with me because I live closest to you." Eric suggested. Kyle exhaled, "Alright."

Stan gripped his phone tightly, "Son of a bitch... why the hell is he living with him? Since he sounded sooo damn happy about it too, fine, let him stay with him. Why should I care?" He took a pair of binoculars put on his coat and got out of the house. It was a nice night and figured walking would take some of the edge off. He stopped into a liquor store and bought three bottles of whisky. It was obvious he wasn't 21 but the clerk don't seem to care. He walked over to Eric's house and tried to get a closer view into the house. He didn't see Eric or Kyle anywhere and both cars were in the driveway. He drank from the bottle and waited. At around 11 pm, he saw Eric and Kyle in Eric's room. He didn't know where they had came from. He saw the lights get turned off and that was it. Learning nothing, he went home with 1 1/2 bottles of whisky.

The next morning, the four of them gathered again as they've done almost their whole lives; except Stan looked like he didn't sleep a wink.

"Hiya Kyle, 'ol buddy." Stan greeted.

Kyle and Eric looked at each other and then back at Stan. Kenny shook his head, "What the fuck, Dude? Did you raid Randy's liquor cabinet again?" Stan ignored him and threw his arms around Kyle, which startled them and everyone who just happened to be around them, "My best buddy. I love you. Let's dance." Kyle was unsure who should feel more humiliated, "S-Stan, how about getting you some coffee?" Eric was finding the occurrence funny, "Let's not, Jew, I'm liking this." Kyle frowned, "Cartman, Stan isn't drunk for your amusement and as his friends, let's help him." Stan laughed, "Come on, best buddy, let's dance, laaa laaa laaa laaa." Stan let go of Kyle and danced around like a ballerina. "Are we sure he's just drunk?" Kenny questioned, "Dude seems high too." Eric laughed so hard watching Stan make a fool out of himself. Kyle was pissed, "Gawd dammit, Ass fuck, stop laughing at him and help me help him!"

"Kike."

Kyle's lips parted, how could he have crossed the line this early and this fast, "But-"

"I know what I said." Eric was angry. He walked away, leaving Kyle and Kenny to fend for Stan.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked. Kyle watched Eric go into the school, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

\---

"Are you seriously pissed that I stood up for Stan?"

Kyle waited for Eric at his locker at lunch time. He was still mad about Eric's behavior that morning but hated for Eric to be mad at him. Eric slammed his locker door and leaned against it, putting his arms between him and the metal door, "No. You were doing what you were told. I just lost it that's all. The anger in your eyes and your voice against me. You're se-"

"Hey, are you two going to lunch?" Kenny asked, standing behind them.

Both turn to look at him, Kyle nodded, "Yeah, we'll be in there soon, Kenny. Save a spot for us, please?" Kenny looked at them, he wasn't sure what he accidentally walked into, "Yeah... I can do that." After he was gone, Kenny looked at Eric, "I'm what?" Eric sighed, he leaned and whispered into Kyle's ear, "You're sexy when your mad." Kyle blushed, wishing he could kiss him but he couldn't. Eric grinned, "Come on, before they send a search party."

Once at the table, Kyle saw Stan. Stan had his head down on the table with his arms around it to block out light. "Feel any better?" Kyle asked Stan. Stan groaned and Eric laughed, "The fuck, Stan? You drank a liquor store?" Stan looked up with quick rage, "Bite me." Even if Kyle wasn't sleeping with Eric, Stan's rage wasn't needed, at least, not to that severity towards Eric and he wasn't going to stand for it, "Stan, calm down. Cartman was only joking. Dude, what the hell happened to you last night?"

"Wow, aren't you so quick to jump to his rescue. I wonder why, especially with what he called you this morning." Stan said bitterly.

"He is usually quick to your rescue too, Stan." Kenny reminded.

"But for that fucking prick? Are you kidding me?! You call yourself my best friend and you stand up for him?! Fuck you, Kyle!"

Stan looked at them after a few seconds, "Fuck you all. I'm out of here." Stan got up, leaving his tray behind, and stormed out. Kyle was lost for words, frozen in his seat, Kenny got up to run after Stan, and Eric couldn't care any less. Eric could see that Kyle was hurt by Stan's lash out, "He didn't mean it." Kyle shook his head, "I'm pretty sure he did. Even if... um... things were as before, I still would have said something. His rage wasn't needed." Eric was sorta puzzled, "You would have still stood up for me?" Kyle nodded and Eric smiled, "Then you earned yourself a treat."

\---

"Yesss, oh my gawd, yessss!" Kyle gasped loudly as Eric performed oral sex on him. Eric wasn't as experienced as Kyle but he did it in a way that Kyle loved and felt amazing on him. Eric stopped to laugh, "You are adorable." Kyle blushed again, "Thank you, Master." Eric went back to satisfying Kyle and stopped once Kyle released climax. After swallowing, Eric wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Now for your treat-" Kyle cut him off, "That wasn't it?" Eric shook his head and stepped away from Kyle that was sitting on the cushioned platform, "No, that was just sex. Gawd, you think I do the kinky BDSM shit all the time? Your surprise is this, I bet you wonder where I got the money to buy you." Kyle shrugged, "I never thought of it, but I guess so." Eric stayed where he was, he was unsure if he should tell this secret after owning Kyle for less than a week. He may as well just tell him the truth since he was this far already so why not, "I'm a professional dom." Kyle blinked, "A what?"

"What I do with you, I do with others but for money. It's sometimes sex, usually pure domination or sadism, what ever they want."

"So how many people have you slept with?"

"No where as much as you."

Kyle felt verbally stung and looked down, "I'm sorry for my question, Master." Eric crossed his arms and looked away from Kyle, "If it really means a lot to you, which I'm sure it probably does since your Jew head doesn't let things go, around 15. All protected and safe sex. I require a doctor's OK before I agree to having sex with them; plus I get examined every month to make sure. Annnnnd out of the 15, five were males. There. Now you know." Kyle could have easily pointed out that what Eric was doing was no different than what he was doing; he just didn't have a pimp to answer to. He decided to keep quiet, he knew that Eric could out argue him, saying that what he does is different because sex wasn't the primary goal or he was the one who called all the shots where as he [Kyle] could not. Eric sighed, "Dammit Jew, just talk to me instead of being lost in your head." Kyle bit on his lip, "Tell me how that is different from what I was doing, Master?" Eric shook his head, "I had a theory that was one of the things you were thinking. It's simple, because sex isn't the goal - instead power exchange is. My clients are dominant and assertive people and they come to me when they want to be submissive and meek. As to something else I'm sure you've wondered, you are not my first slave and I don't see you as my last either."

"Master..." Kyle was bombarded with information he didn't know Eric would confide in him, he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Eric embraced him and sighed, "There were two personal slaves before you. I told you before, Kyle, I love you and you're my favorite. You always will be because of the love I have for you no matter how many slaves I have other than you." Kyle chuckled, "Only you can make that sound romantic."

Stan was sitting across the street from Eric's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on in there though the binoculars.

"Fucking Kyle, what the hell is he doing in there? The lights are on but I don't see them anywhere. Where the fuck is he?"

"Are you talking about Kyle Broflovski?"

Stan turned to see Dennis - his face still bruised from his beating from Eric, though a lot lighter, "Yeah. My so called best friend. Who are the hell are you?" Dennis sat down beside Stan, "I'm Dennis. I'm Kyle's... friend. So he's in there?" Stan nodded, still waiting to see Kyle through the scoping lenses, "Yeah. I'm sure of it. I'm Stan, by the way. He's living with the Hitler's incarnate, doing who knows in there." Dennis studied Stan for a little bit, "How about we team up, Stan, and free him from him?" Stan, totally unaware who Dennis really was, nodded, "Sure."


	11. Kidnapped

Instead of going to school, Stan went to Dennis's place instead. Dennis kept his guard up, he didn't know what Stan knew and planned on avoiding mentioning what sort of relationship he had with Kyle. His goal was just to get Kyle back there by any means. Stan came in and Dennis greeted him, "Ahh, Stan right?" Stan slowly sat down at the chair that Dennis gestured for him to sit in, "Yeah. So how do you suppose we get Kyle from that house?" Dennis put two shot glasses on the desk and a bottle of vodka, "I don't suppose you drink, Stan?" Stan looked at him, he nodded, "Uh yeah. Thanks." Dennis poured the vodka into the shot glasses and they drank. Dennis had no intentions of doing to Stan like he did Kyle, he saw something different in Stan, completely opposite from what he saw in Kyle; he didn't seem lost, weak, or depressed in any sort of way. After a few shots, Stan was still sober, "So, what's the idea? You get me drunk and you take advantage of me?" Dennis laughed, "No, nothing like that."

"So how do you know Kyle?"

"I met him at a party and hung out with him a few times. He's a good kid."

"I don't suppose you met Cartman then?"

"Who?" Dennis asked, just about to pour himself another drink. Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He skimmed through photos and found one of the four of them together, "Him. The one to Kyle's right." Dennis looked at the picture, the same guy who beat and whipped him to a bloody mess, "What is he to Kyle?" Stan shrugged, "Friends I guess. We hate him, but we still consider him a friend." Dennis let out a gasp like laugh, "That doesn't seem like a friendship, to hate your friend." Stan didn't really think of it that way.

"Maybe not, but he's not a bad guy really; even if he seems like the biggest psychopath in the world."

Well that helped a little to know he was just a friend and not a lover like he once assumed, "No, I haven't met him then. So, tell me what you know and I'll see if I can be of any help." Stan shrugged, "Well, up until last weekend, Kyle moved in with him spontaneously and they are barely apart from each other. I don't know what they do in that house, but I barely see them in it when I know they're there."

"I see." Dennis said, "That is strange. So when are they not together?"

Stan had to think. He was aware that Kyle and Eric didn't have two classes together, but he couldn't remember which two, as he didn't have them with Kyle either, something brainy, then he remembered, "Advanced Math and Jewish studies." "Since when is there religious classes at South Park High? Isn't that school public?" Dennis asked, genuinely didn't know. Stan shrugged, "It was to avoid some sort of religious bigotry law suit or something, I dunno. I just know that Cartman's not allowed foot in that class or two feet around the door." Dennis was straight faced, he wondered what kind of person this Cartman was other that the sadist that basically left him to die. Then Dennis's phone rung and Dennis answered it fast; it was just one of his prostitutes. "If he doesn't want to pay the hourly for the extra twenty minutes, then collect now and go." Dennis said and then hung up. Stan didn't think anything of it, "So what do you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"This place is really nice and you're really young. Did your parents pay or do you have a good job?"

"Oh." Dennis laughed, coming up with not so much the truth but not lying either, "I'm a self-made business man. I know what people want and I give it." He poured Stan another shot and leaned back in his chair to come up with an idea, "That Cartman guy isn't allowed near that class, but I assume that you are?"

"Yeah."

"Good. That is where we'll get him. Call him out and we'll take him here. We'll make sure he doesn't want to go back to Cartman's house. We'll do that tomorrow."

Stan nodded, "Good." He got up and went towards the door. Dennis looked sternly at Stan, "Wait, don't mention this to anyone. We don't need Kyle tipped off and skip class."

Stan drove to school with a forged doctor's excuse. He made it in time for lunch. He met up with the others at their table and looked at Kyle while he laughed while Eric and Kenny were bickering about something trivial. He eyed Kyle deeply, he knew something was up between Kyle and Eric and the point he couldn't figure it out and seeing how close they have gotten was enough to make him vomit. Kyle's Jewish studies class was after lunch, burned with envy, he took out his phone, "Today instead. In 15 minutes, the back door. Great."

"Who were you talking to, Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Shelley." Stan lied, trying to remain straight faced as much as possible. Kyle seemed to have believed him.

Lunch ended, Stan made sure to wait for Kyle in front of the class door. Eric walked Kyle to class, stopping at his restricted distance. Eric eyed Stan with warning and said his byes to Kyle. Kyle approached Stan, "Hey, what's up?" Stan forced a smile, "Kyle, I was wondering if you could escort me somewhere?" Kyle wasn't sure. Stan rarely asked him to go along somewhere, and never during school, "I dunno, Stan. I have to go to-"

"Please Kyle!?" Stan interrupted in a begging tone.

Kyle sighed, "Well alright. Just this once."

Stan walked Kyle towards the back door. Kyle stopped before exiting, "Stan, what's going on? Why are we over here?" Stan was losing his patience as he forced Kyle out the door and then slid behind him to push him a few more feet. Dennis jumped out and surprised Kyle. Kyle's eyes bugged, "No, no, stay away from me!" Stan was confused, Dennis smirked, "Kyle is such a little teaser."

"Then why does he seem seriously scared?" Stan pointed out.

"Come on." Dennis said as he put a rag to Kyle's face, knocking him out quickly. Kyle fell into Dennis's arms and he looked at Stan, "Just old fashioned chloroform. He'll be fine. Now let's go."

Stan willingly went with Dennis, who was carrying Kyle, to Dennis's car and went back to Dennis's place. Once there, Kyle was sat against a support pole near the desk. With Stan's help, Dennis chained Kyle's arms behind his back, his ankles, and a chain somewhat tight around his neck to keep him from slipping through in case he were to get his arms or legs free. "Is that necessary?" Stan asked after the work was done. Dennis nodded, "You have no idea how necessary it is." He broke a sulfur tablet under Kyle's nose to wake him up, "Wakey wakey, Kyle." Kyle flushed the moment he saw Dennis in front of him and tried to struggle; only to feel the chains that bound him. He stopped moving and kept quiet. His eyes shifted and saw Stan, "Stan? Why are you here?" "To get you away from Cartman. Your friend offered to help me with that goal."

"You're a fucking moron." Kyle said flatly, "Oh my gawd, you don't know, do you? He never told you. Figures."

"What is he talking about?" Stan asked Dennis. Dennis threw up his hands, "Quick to out me, Kyle? You know what risks that can do to your friendship with him if I were to out you?"

"I do and I'll accept the consequences. Though if you did tell him, he probably wouldn't have helped you."

"I suppose someone else knows as well?"

"Fuck you!" Kyle hissed, "Keep him out of it unless you want to suffer again!"

"Okay, what the hell am I missing?" Stan asked.

Dennis smirked, "Maybe you should ask your best friend, or should I do the honors?" Kyle looked down in dread, he sighed and looked up with tears bubbling in his eyes, "Okay, okay, I will. Stan, I'm bisexual." Dennis sat down in his chair, that was to Kyle's side, "Go on." Kyle closed his eyes to let the tears escape, Stan watched wondering where this was going, "And a... a... oh gawd." Kyle had to take a deep breath and looked right into Stan's blue eyes, "I was a prostitute." Stan couldn't believe it, "Duuude." Kyle bit on his lip, knowing that Dennis wanted to expose him completely, he had to finish, "This sick son of a bitch was my pimp who took advantage my situation." Dennis laughed and shook his head, "I wasn't the one who jumped for the chance, that was totally on you." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I'm also a recovering drug addict."

"Just wait for the punch line, Stan." Dennis said in a dark sarcastic tone.

"I told Cartman and he bought me from this douche bag after beating the shit out of this asshole."

"Bought you? You can't buy people." Stan pointed out. Kyle glared, "I said the same thing, but with this above my head, there was no way I was free and I'm still not, at least I was more free before this, thanks a lot to being an accessory to my kidnapping, Dumb ass!" Stan didn't realize that until Kyle said it, he was in deep if anyone were to find out. Kyle slumped down against the pole, Dennis had a smile that looked halfly like a smirk, "Anything else you should tell him? The truth is all out in the air now, Kyle." Kyle exhaled and looked at Stan, "There is one more thing that you should probably know."

"What is it?"

Kyle softly smiled, as if he liked what he was going to say, "For nearly a week now, since last weekend, I have been Cartman's-" He stopped to laugh softly, "Willing submissive sex slave." He laughed a bit more, Dennis slapped his face and Kyle whimpered to silence. Stan was in so much disbelief, "Duuuude. Duuuuude." Kyle didn't respond and Dennis laughed. Stan wanted to strike Kyle but couldn't, "So that's why you've been around Cartman so much; you're fucking him!" Dennis rested his chin in his palm, "Knowing Kyle, Cartman was doing the fucking, aren't I right, Kyle?" Kyle narrowed his eyes again at Dennis, "Fuck you, Douche!" Dennis smacked him again and Kyle winced softly, he didn't show much fear, "You would know wouldn't you?! The one who took my virginity!" Stan fell into the chair he was sitting in earlier, "This is too much."

"Well you may as well know what dirty whore your bestie is." Dennis was enjoying the mental torture, exposing Kyle for who he truly was and breaking in his new accomplice, "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook for what your master did to me. No one can save you now."

Kyle looked at Stan, who seemed to still be sinking the information in; so much information. Kyle knew that Stan wasn't going to defend him, at least not then. Dennis punched Kyle's head to start the assault. After a few to the head and face, he went around the chest and stomach. His blows were more severe than the last time. Blood dribbled from Kyle's nose and lip and he didn't show fear or pain. He was quick to hide that, Eric was a great teacher. Instead, Kyle egged him on, "Is that all you have?" He purposely moved forward so his throat would press against the chains, the look in his eyes shown Dennis that he had lost fear and could take what ever he could shove out.


	12. Captive

"May as well kill me. There's no way in hell I'll do what you want anymore!"

"Is that a promise? Well then, since I have your permission-"

"Get it over with then!"

Stan shook his head slowly, as if getting out of a trance, "Dude, don't kill him. That's lame."

Dennis exhaled hard and shrugged, "Fine, no death, but since you're so damn smug for someone who's chained up, I may as well have fun taking revenge on you." Kyle still didn't show fear, something Stan did find unusual. Was Kyle used to be hurt that this was a thrill for him or did he have a death wish. Before Dennis hit him, Kyle asked, "Please not the jaw or throat anymore, I mean, I know how much you love getting blow jobs and since I'm the best-"

"Dude, seriously!?" Stan wined, "I shouldn't be hearing this!"

"Well if you didn't help him kidnap me and have it be held over you, you wouldn't have to hear it. So grow up and deal with it."

Dennis nodded slowly, agreeing with what Kyle said, which pissed him off, "Don't agree with me!"

"Anything else so I can get this started?" Dennis asked, impatient.

Kyle shrugged and braced himself. Before the beating could go on, Kyle's cell phone rung. Kyle's heart sank, he had a feeling he knew who it was and he couldn't answer. "Who is it?" Dennis asked. He took Kyle's phone from Kyle's pants pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Ahhh Eric, as in Cartman?" Kyle wished he could reach for the phone, "Class must have ended and he figured I was gone." Stan quickly took the phone and pressed to ignore, "Knowing that possessive bastard, he could have that bugged with some sort of GPS location."

"Did you press ignore?"

"Yeah."

"You just activated the GPS location bug. Nice going again, Stan." Kyle sighed.

"Gawd dammit!"

Stan thought fast, he could easily let Cartman find them and take Kyle back for himself or use Dennis to get Kyle further away from there, "I have an idea. Dennis, grab Kyle and throw him in the trunk of your car. We're going on a little trip."

"The trunk!?" Kyle was bewildered, his own best friend demanding that someone would do that to him. Dennis unchained Kyle's arms and neck, quickly chaining his arms again, and carried him out. Stan left the phone on the floor where Kyle was chained. He ran off to join Dennis in the car. "There's a cabin in the woods my parents just bought, Cartman has no idea about it." Stan said, then giving instructions on how to get there. Kyle was scared. The space around him was sorta cozy but really dark. He couldn't believe that Stan would still work with Dennis to keep him from Eric; especially coming clean about who Dennis truly is and Kyle's own arrangement with Eric. It was also how Stan told Dennis to put him in the trunk, a dark tone that Kyle had heard a few times in their lives. Kyle eventually fell asleep, unaware of how long they've been driving.

"Stan, may I ask you something, personal?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you so dead set on keeping Kyle away from that guy? He seems to really care about him."

"Cartman care for Kyle? Are you fucking kidding me?! Cartman doesn't care for anyone but himself. Kyle hates him just as much as I do, maybe more since he always rips on him for being Jewish."

"Or maybe you don't want to see that Kyle has fallen in love with this guy and Kyle hasn't completely realized it himself. That guy loves Kyle, wholeheartedly, you may not notice but others may have."

"Dude, you are the last person on Earth to be talking like that. You're a pimp, you exploit, don't give me advice or claim to see love between people."

The trunk top was popped open and Kyle heard Stan say, "Yeah, he's asleep." He was then lifted out and carried from the chilly mountain air into a slightly warmer area. He could smell someone light a fire and he was plopped down on a couch. He opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was, which usually means bad things according to all the kidnapping movies he's watched. Dennis wasn't in the room that he was aware of but he did see Stan by the fire place.

"Stan?"

Stan turned to face Kyle, "I'm sorry, man. I, uh, just didn't want you with Cartman anymore." Kyle bit on his lip, rolling to his side, and bending his chained legs close to him, "Were you jealous? Dude, I can't even imagine the concept of you being jealous of me and Cartman!" Stan narrowed his eyes and put down the fire poker, "I wasn't jealous! I was annoyed, yeah, only to find out you were sleeping with him! What the fuck, Kyle?!" Kyle looked at him, blankly.

"You're jealous. Because only jealous people would over react and have their beholder of their admiration abducted. Face it, you are jealous!"

"I love you!" Stan shouted and put his hands to his mouth, not meaning for that to slip out. Kyle peered, studying Stan's expressions, "You don't mean as a best friend, do you?" Stan nodded slowly and Kyle sighed as he straightened his legs and turned back on his back. He looked up at the logged ceiling, "Gawd, I wish I had some crack or something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you miss the long winded confession, Dumbass? I'm a fucking drug addict. As in, addicted to drugs. And of course, you being all jelly, confessing romantic feelings to me, and keeping me from the one person who's been helping me reach sobriety, getting stoned seems so damn good right now. Thanks a lot Stan, I knew you cared." Kyle said with a twinge of sarcasm. Stan did feel bad, he looked at the fire.

"So Cartman was been treating you good?"

"What sort of question is that? Of course he was! Why else would I... I... miss him so much?"

In his heart, Kyle knew he didn't just miss Eric, he was falling in love with him in that short period of time, or maybe he had already been in love with him and that was why he went to him during his lowest points while growing up and he finally noticed it for himself, "Dammit."

Dennis came in, he had some grocery bags with him, "Is he awake?"

"Yeah. Where the hell did you go?" Stan questioned.

"A convenience store in Denver."

Kyle was able to put himself in a sitting position. He didn't say anything, just wanted to think. Stan looked at him with remorse and got up to see what Dennis got. He looked at the fire, hearing Stan and Dennis talking but didn't hear the words, and said out loud to himself, "Not once did I expect something like this to happen to me. Saved the economy while putting myself into a horrible debt I can't recover from, unintentionally traveled the world, fought the government, dealt with aliens, fought evil cartoon characters, and stood up to my mother and watched as she killed my childhood heroes before my eyes, plus other crazy bull shit adventures that just seems normal for the four of us to get into and now I'm here and like this. This is just grand. Grand. How much money I was short to Dennis and he beat the shit out of me and got Cartman to save me. Cartman. Eric. Saved me because he loves me."

Stan managed to hear everything Kyle mumbled and looked down. Dennis had all the cards and he was hoping to use them to his sick advantage. He watched as Dennis went into the living room part of the large room that the kitchen and living room were part of. Dennis lifted Kyle's face up, "We're going to have some fun." He forcefully kissed Kyle deeply, griping on Kyle's throat as a threat to let him do what he wanted. Kyle didn't kiss him back, just letting Dennis have a one sided make out session with him. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Dennis in front of him. Stan walked around them and tended to the fire. After the kiss, Dennis punched Kyle on the side of the head and knocked him to the floor. Kyle groaned. Stan didn't react. Part of what Kyle missed was Stan agreeing to keep out of what Dennis had planned on Kyle to get revenge for what Eric had done.

Dennis straddled on Kyle, punching him repeatedly in the torso. Kyle screamed out each time, he didn't feel like hiding how each blow felt. When Kyle coughed up blood, Dennis stopped and got off. Kyle turned away from Stan, so Stan wouldn't see him sob hysterically. When the crying started to quiet down, Stan crawled over and peeked over Kyle. Kyle didn't move away, just looked forward.

"Kyle?"

"What do you want, Stan?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."


	13. Catching Prey

Eric was beyond worried when he found out that Kyle wasn't in class and that he and Stan haven't been seen since after lunch the day before. As Kyle figured, as soon as Stan pressed 'ignore' on Kyle's phone, Eric's 'Kyle Tracker' sent an mapped location to where Kyle had been. Eric ditched school, saw that Kyle's car was still in the parking lot. He had a spare key and took the car to where the phone said Kyle was. Upon pulling up, he knew where he was. Why would Stan and Kyle be at Dennis's house? Eric burst in and found nothing but a little bit of blood on the floor by the desk. He crouched down and touched the spots and looked at his fingers; the blood appeared fresh - still a reddish hue. He sniffed the blood and caught a trace of Kyle's cologne, mumbled to himself, "What the hell happened here, Kyle?"

Shortly after that, he found Kyle's phone on the seat that Stan was sitting in.

Not intentionally looking down, after leaving Dennis's place, Eric noticed some spat gum beside a bush, two different flavors. He knew that Stan chewed two different pieces of gum together; his favorite and Wendy's favorite. It was when Eric pieced together that Stan was here as well as Kyle, "So the bastard was here. Uhmm, either Stan is Dennis's prisoner or he could be his accomplice. He better hope for his sake that it's the first one."

Eric went home. For a couple of hours, he rattled his brain, trying to figure out what to do. He looked at a picture he took of Kyle while he was sleeping, his eyes swelled with tears, "I'll find you, Jew and we'll be together again as it should be." He had remembered that he didn't try to call Stan, just Kyle, and knowing Stan as he does, he knew that he'd never resist answering a call from Wendy. Eric threw on his coat and took the keys to drive to Wendy's house. He arrived a few minutes later and went to her door. After he rang the door bell, Wendy answered, "Cartman?"

"Wendy, this is important, may I borrow your cell phone?"

"Why? Don't you have one?!"

"Shut up, Bitch, and give me your fucking cell phone. It's really important!"

Wendy sighed in defeat and gave Eric her phone. He found Stan's number and pressed the phone icon. It ranged a couple of times before Stan answered it, "Hey Wendy."

"Try again, Asshole, where the fuck is Kyle?"

"What are you talking about?" Stan and Wendy said at about the same time but in different tones.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you're with him and that bastard, Dennis!"

Stan was silent for a moment and whispered into the phone, "Listen you dumb piece of shit, the only reason I haven't hung up on you is because I know what you have done for him. There's no way in hell he's going back to you, you sick son of a bitch." Then it was silent, Eric swore he could hear Kyle's voice, wondering where he was, Eric was relieved that Kyle was okay. Then Stan hung up the phone.

Eric handed the phone back to Wendy, who seemed concerned, "Cartman, what's going on?"

"Kyle was kidnapped and Stan's involved somehow. I don't know how he is, just that he is."

She touched his arm and looked at him with sympathy, "Kyle will be okay, Cartman, Stan would never let anything happen to him, you know that."

Eric wasn't so sure, he looked at her hand and touched it with his. Being worried over Kyle left him showing a side of himself that he normally didn't show anyone - that he can be decent human being, "I doubt that..."

He told Wendy everything, which left her confused and empathetic, "I'll help any way I can."

"I hoped you'd say that. I will install a tracker onto your phone that will activate as soon as Stan answers your call and talks to you for five seconds. We'll get his location and we'll get them back."

\---

"Beg for mercy!"

"Please..."

"Please what?!"

"Please..."

Kyle was on the floor, crying, and in the fetal position while his arms and feet were chain bound. Dennis stood over him, kicking at Kyle's torso. Dennis smirked, pure evil shined through his dark green eyes as he looked at his helpless victim a few minutes after coming back in and decided to take more rage out on Kyle. More blood dribbled from Kyle's mouth, his stomach was in so much pain, he wanted to die. Stan just sat there and watched. As much as he wanted to help him, Dennis waved the fact that he was his accomplice and he could easily say that it was all Stan's idea - because it was.

"I don't hear you!"

"Please stop."

Kyle tried harder to shield his body from Dennis's blows. He rolled onto his stomach, but as soon as Dennis kicked at his left side, Kyle was pushed back to his right side. Stan couldn't bear to hear Kyle's screams and see him in such agony, "Dude, he's had enough! You'll kill him!"

Dennis backed away, "Yeah, you're right." He then sat on the couch and watched as Stan went to tend on Kyle. Dennis drank a beer, watching Stan and Kyle closely. It didn't take a doctor to notice that Kyle had a couple broken ribs from the recent attack. Stan looked up at Dennis, "Dammit, you broke a couple of his ribs." Dennis swallowed some beer, "The deal was that I don't kill him; nothing about breaking bones, but fine, if you're going to be a bitch about it, I won't kick him there anymore." He got off the couch and stood where Kyle was kneeling, "Instead, I'll punish you the other way you know well."

"Please no." Kyle whispered, his eyes widened and scared - knowing what Dennis was planning to do next. Dennis nodded, almost insanely, "Yes. Yes you will and you will like it. Or don't. I don't give a fuck either way, really, just as long as it happens."

Stan didn't understand what Dennis was talking about, at least, he didn't think he did. Kyle forced himself to sit on the floor after it seemed like Dennis was far away enough to not hear them talking, He looked at the fire, "I don't suppose you understood what he meant, huh Stan?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. He can't beat me anymore, so he's going to rape me... over and over and over, until he's satisfied, except-" Kyle stopped, tears rolled down his eyes and he turned to look at Stan, "He could have easily done so already. He's had enough time to do it."

"Maybe he didn't want to do that until now?"

"No. I am afraid I know what he has planned."

"Why don't you just tell him, slut." Dennis said, coming out of no where. Kyle focused his sights on Dennis while answering Stan's question, "Other than beatings, the only other punishment I know well is sadomasochism. So he's going to chain me up, naked, to something, gag me with maybe a ball gag or something keep my mouth open but disable me from talking, maybe do other what you would consider horrific things to me, and eventually end it with oral or anal sex, maybe both until he is satisfied."

"Oh my gawd."

Dennis clapped sarcastically, "I know you well, Kyle. This would barely be a punishment for you, so it's a win-win situation; best part is, we're doing that in front of the person you wanted to hide this most from, aren't I right? I'm kidding. I am not into stuff like that... completely. I just plan on raping you hard and old school over and over and over and over so on and so forth."

"That Stan, is worse and boring compared to what I described." Kyle commented calmly.

"How is that boring?! That sounds horrible!"

"Stan, do me a favor and stay as innocent as you are now. Never do anything like this to anyone."

"Son of a bitch!" Dennis swore, "I'm the bad guy and I'm giving in to you two."

\---

"How do you know how to do all this?" Wendy asked as she watched Eric put the device into her cell phone and program it.

"Kyle." Eric's heart sank when he said Kyle's name, "He shown me how to do that before all this happened while we were working on a project together. I decided to go further and figure out how to make trackers with GPS mapping to target anyone I wish; even indirect tracking like what I'm doing to your phone now."

"What do you think is happening to him right now?"

Eric sighed, holding his fist to his chest and closing his eyes, "I don't think you have the balls to hear what I think happened or is going to happen. I just know that Kyle can handle anything that's thrown at him."

\---

"If it makes you better not to watch, just tend to the fire." Dennis ordered Stan as he used the chain around Kyle's neck as a leash; to lead Kyle to where he wanted him to be. He put Kyle on the floor and between his legs. Dennis looked down at him, smiled harshly, as he unzipped his fly, exposed himself, and tapped Kyle's face with it. Taking the hint, Kyle takes hold of his cock, sucking shallowly to gain momentum before going further.

Stan could hear the noises and he sorta wanted to look. He could convince himself that it was free porn... that was happening only a couple of feet away from him. He would sorta peek back, unaware that Dennis was looking back at him.

Kyle kept his eyes shut tight, imaging he was with Eric so he could perform to his fullest. It was one thing when he was his pimp, but now Kyle feared what would happen to him if Dennis got pissed as his captor. It felt like it was going on forever, Kyle was curious why nothing had happened yet. As if a wish came true, Dennis came. Kyle unwillingly swallowed the salty ooze. Dennis stroked his fingers over Kyle's hat. He took it off him and tossed it aside, "Suck me til hard again." Kyle did what he was told, how badly he wished Eric came to save him, and he figured if he wished hard enough, Eric would bust through the door and take him away.

Stan was becoming somewhat jittery, becoming more obvious about peeking back. Dennis threw his head back and focused his gaze at Stan, "For someone who doesn't want to see his best friend being screwed, you sure enjoy trying to sneak a peek."


	14. Rescued

Kyle nearly choked, he had no idea what Dennis had in mind. He took his cock out of his mouth. He turned to look at Stan, "Stan?"

Stan was flushed, he didn't think Dennis would call him out like that. He looked at Kyle with guilt and curiosity, "Watching isn't so bad is it?" He crawled over and sat down beside Dennis and looked down at Kyle. He closed his eyes tightly and went back to performing oral. He licked the head as he slowly slid it into his mouth. He forced himself to imagine that none of this was happening - more so now than before since Stan was watching him.

"Okay good, it's ready. I expect that you know what's coming next." Dennis ordered.

Kyle was happy that it was over only for more hell to begin. Saliva wasn't really a good enough lubricant, but Kyle dreadfully knew that the whole idea is to be as painful and slippery as possible. Trying really hard to pretend that Stan wasn't watching, or there, he did what he was told. He went onto the floor, arched his back and kept his legs slightly opened. He could hear Dennis pull down on his own pants.

\---

"You're going to try again now?"

"Sure."

"What if Stan doesn't answer again?"

"Then I'll shake this earth apart until I find him and tear him inside out!"

Eric won and called Stan again. It rang almost until time was up.

"Is this Cartman or Wendy?" Stan whispered.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?!"

"Cartman. Right. Okay."

Before Eric could ask Stan why he was whispering, he could hear unpleasurable grunting in the background. A moment later, he could hear Kyle saying he learned his lesson and wanted to stop, as well as Dennis spewing hate upon Eric's beloved Jew, "Oh my gawd! Are you seriously right there?! Are you watching Kyle get raped?!"

"No."

"Fucking liar! I wouldn't hear Kyle so well if you weren't right there as it's happening!"

Stan must have been a lot closer than Eric thought, because he heard Kyle say, "I won't give up" as if it was intended for Eric.

"I'll be home soon, Mom." Stan said, giving the hint that Dennis had became suspicious and he had to go.

Eric handed the phone back to Wendy and looked at his own phone. He had received a text from the tracking program and looked at the map, "That was long enough. According to this, they are only a couple of hours away, in the mountains."

He ran out of his room and went to Kyle's car. Wendy jumped in, "I'm going too!"

\---

Dennis finally stops after he came inside Kyle's ass three times. He passed Stan the key to the chain that bound Kyle's wrists and went into the bathroom; closing the door behind him. Stan unlocked the lock and released Kyle's wrists from the chain. Kyle brought his arms forward and rubbed his wrists, "Wow, they are cold." He couldn't face Stan, not after he had watched, so he kept his gaze at the bathroom door, he spoke quietly, "I wonder for how much longer? I want to sleep." Kyle pulled up his pants and sat on the couch, still looking at the door.

"What's he doing in there?"

"Washing his dick. Probably should have slipped on a condom before fucking me. And Cartman used to give us shit about the mouth being so dirty, which is true, but not as dirty as-"

The bathroom door opened. Kyle watched as Dennis came to them again, "Stan, give me the key. I trust that you two won't run off." Stan handed Dennis the key, which he put into his back pocket. He, then, went into the other room and appeared to have gone to bed. Kyle and Stan remained on the couch. Kyle was silent, eyes now focused on the front and only door. Stan wasn't sure what he was waiting for and kept sight on it also. Five minutes later and Kyle still staring at the door, Stan grew impatient, "What are you waiting for?"

"Cartman."

"What are you talking about?"

Kyle grinned as he looked at Stan, "You answered your phone the last time. Eric knows exactly where we are."

"Again, what are you talking about?

"Simple. Using Wendy's phone, he put a tracking program to track you and sent the information to his own phone. You answered and talked for a few seconds and now they know here we are."

"How the hell is that simple?! How sure are you that they're coming?"

"Lower your voice! I'm sure they're coming - just trust me.

15 minutes after that, as Kyle predicted, Eric opened the door. He saw Stan and Kyle and looked back, "He's in here." Wendy came in after, she looked angry. Eric went to Kyle and they embraced, "I missed you."

"I missed you, Master."

"What the hell-" Dennis asked as he opened the door. He came out and saw Eric with Kyle in his arms, "Oh so it's you. I somewhat expected you to be here, Cartman."

Kyle looked into Eric's eyes and had a sense of relief, Eric let Kyle go and cracked his knuckles with his other hand, "I'm taking back what's mine again. I assume that won't be a problem and you'll never mess with him ever - right?"

Dennis smirked, "I am not the one you're taking him from?"

Eric, Kyle, and Wendy follow Dennis's gaze to Stan, "Stan?!"

"Oh yeah." Kyle sighed weakly, "Gawd I want to get stoned."

"Haha, not going to fucking happen." Eric commented.

"About Stan or him getting stoned?" Dennis asked.

"Both." Eric glared, "Though now it makes sense on why he's involved."

The drive back felt really long. Upon finding out that it was Stan's parents' cabin, Eric had no choice but to take Dennis back with them.

"I'm sorry, Cartman. I'm sorry, Kyle." Stan said as he looked at his hands on his lap. He was sitting between Wendy and Dennis in the back seat, while Eric and Kyle sat in the front. Neither accepted his apology, Kyle kept looking out the window, "No you're just sorry you got caught. What if Eric didn't trace my location or your's through our phones? What would have happened to me, Stan? I can see Dennis raping me and who knows what else, but what would you have done?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't know." Kyle groaned.


	15. Gone

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine, Master."

Kyle did seem chipper, almost excited when Eric had him in the basement again. Eric thought it wasn't right to quickly rush Kyle back into his masochism, even though he was only kidnapped for 10 hours, he figured a few days break from that part of his servitude would be best. It was Kyle who insisted this time around. Kyle was tied in the frog position, lying on a bed that Eric had put in there, eagerly waiting for Eric to have his way with him.

"If you don't want to, I'd be okay with that."

"Dammit, Asshole, fuck me!"

Eric was amused by Kyle's willingness to being his sex slave, only to get a fog of doubt into his mind - something was on Kyle's mind and he had an assumption. He stroked Kyle's head, getting his auburn curls between his fingers. Kyle didn't understand what Eric was thinking, the silence was somewhat eerie. "Oh my dear, dear Jew, you have nothing to worry about."

"Excuse me?"

"I can sense it, Kyle, your delicious self-doubt oozing out of your aura. You're afraid that if you keep resisting me like you always do, that I'll find another slave."

"N-No." Kyle answered hesitantly, "I never thought that."

"So it's because I save you from that guy again that you're willing? As some sort of obligation?"

Kyle didn't answer, Eric grinned, pulling Kyle's head back by his hair, "You can't lie to me, Kyle. Not once have you been a willing to our intimacy."

"You call this 'intimacy'?"

"Fuck this." Eric swore, he untied Kyle from his restraints.

While Kyle lied on the bed to regain his circulation completely, Eric went upstairs. Kyle didn't understand, this was the first time that Eric had given up on him sexually like that. He dressed in clothes that he wore earlier and went upstairs. He didn't see Eric in the living room, kitchen, or bathroom. He went up the second level and searched the rooms; Eric wasn't there.

Eric went for a walk to lose some steam. He could have just took Kyle's car as he had the keys in his pocket. Instead, he figured to just go for air and blindly walk where ever he could. He found his way to Skeeter's bar. Eric was well known through town and because the police are a bunch of morons, Skeeter doesn't bother to check IDs. Eric figured all he needed were a few drinks and then go home.

He goes into the building where he sees the men of South Park; Randy, Jimbo, Chris, etc - laughing it up among themselves. He sits down at the bar. Skeeter notices Eric sitting there, "What would it be kid?" Eric ordered a pitcher of beer. Skeeter gives him the pitcher and a glass. Eric poured himself drinks while looking at the television set that was bolted to the wall above.

"Hey."

Eric turned around. It was a guy around 18, though Eric didn't really care, just that he was interrupted. Eric didn't respond, he turned back around and started drinking again. The guy didn't seem to get the hint so he tapped on Eric's shoulder. Eric grew annoyed and took the guy's hand.

"Dude, what the fuck do you want?!"

"You."

"Say what?"

"You're Eric Cartman right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I was referred to you by M. Linore."

Eric was worried that someone hired this kid to 'take him out back' and to 'teach him a lesson' because of what happened to Dennis and his down low career. It was when the kid mentioned Mistress Linore that Eric was able to relax a bit. He looked at the kid, he was about a bit taller and more built muscle wise compared to Kyle, strawberry blond hair and gray eyes that looked to be nearly black.

"Oh. I see. Alright, who the fuck are you and how old?"

"My name is Lyle-"

Eric started laughing so hard, "Dude, seriously? Lyle? How fucking unoriginal! Nuh uh, your new name is 'Max'."

"Uh okay and I'm 18." Max finished, accepting his new name as if he had forgotten his last one.

Eric looked around, he patted for Max to sit at the stool beside him. He gestured Max to come closer.

"Okay, first off, part time or full time?"

"Full time."

"How many 'handlers'?"

"Two. M. Linore referred you after the last one fell through."

"Clean?"

"Yes Sir. I have the papers to prove it."

"Good. How about we test your abilities?"

\---

Kyle couldn't rest his thoughts, sitting on the living room couch. Was Eric really that mad because he lied? Should he had given in that he was afraid of Eric finding another slave? His hand drifted and rested on his groin, he rubbed it over his pants, a sense of self-masochism since Eric wasn't there to tease him. He didn't want to cum in his pants so he decided to plea out loud to himself.

"Please Sir, let me take it out."

"No! Heh heh heh, you can beg all you want, but not until I say so!"

"No, please, I don't wanna-"

"Too bad, I can see you're loving this, horny Jew. Beg me, you sexy Jew. Come on, Kyle!"

"Please! Please! Please! Ahhhhhh please!"

Kyle stopped, he blinked and shook his head, "What ever helps right?"

He goes back to rubbing, "Please Sir, please!"

"Alright, do it."

Kyle unbuttoned and unzipped his fly, taking out his cock, and rubbed on it over and over. His eyes closed tight and breathed hard. The moment he came is when he heard, "Oh my." He opened his eyes, it was Liane, Eric's mother.

"Ms. Cartman, I-I uh-"

"It's okay, Kyle. I'll grab you some napkins."

Kyle's face was red, he couldn't believe she walked in on him at that moment. She came back and handed him the napkins and the waste basket. He cleaned himself up and tossed the napkins away. She sat beside him as he put himself back together. She didn't seem disgusted or anything by what she saw him do, making Kyle suspicious on just how much she saw and heard.

"So. Uh. How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that my son is good at training his slaves."

Kyle's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"That is what you are to him, right? His sex slave? I've seen you two grow up, I really doubt it would be anything further than that."

"Uh... yeah, Ms. Cartman, I am his slave. I'm also in love with him and I think he loves me too."

"I'm pretty sure he does too."


	16. Jealousy

Eric rented a motel room by the hour to test out his potential new full time slave. Once in there, Max stripped out of his clothes and got into slave position. Eric nodded his approval.

"Alright, stand up. Lemme check you out."

Max stood up and took a breath. Eric circled him, looking at him closely. He did appear to have more muscle mass than Kyle for sure, his body was beautifully sculpted, Eric nodded with more approval.

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Go a head, Max." Eric appreciated that Max knew how to speak correctly.

"How do you know, Mistress Linore?"

"She's a friend of my mom and trained me to be a master like I'm sure she trained you to be a slave." Eric laughed a bit, "People think my mom trained me if they know she's in this business too but that would be disgusting. Alright. Enough of that. Get back on your knees and blow me."

As demanded of him, Max got down on his knees, undone Eric's pants, and preceded to orally please him. Eric mentally noted that Max was very well trained and knew exactly as he was doing. Eric put his hand on Max's head, his hair was thick, but under the dim lighting of the motel room, his hair looked more red, like Kyle's. Eric couldn't keep Kyle out of his head and for once, Eric found it interfering.

"Very good. Listen, I'm sure you're well trained and since we have a few minutes left, let's just see how well you take it up the ass."

Max lied on the bed, positioned into another position, meant for quick anal sex. Eric took out the bottle of lube and condom he always had on him, put some on his fingers and, and made sure Max was prepared for him. Once sure, Eric slipped the condom on and inserted himself into Max. Max seemed to enjoy himself and Eric would speed up and pound into him harder. Eric wondered who had him previously because of how well he was able to handle rough intercourse the way he was. Finally Eric finished and pulled out, "You passed."

"You mean it?"

"I have a room for you to sleep in. Have any belongings?"

"No Sir. Just the clothes on my back."

Eric pressed his lips, "Alright then. The walk back is a bit long but I'm sure you can handle it. Just get dressed."

After Max dressed quickly, they leave to walk back to Eric's house. While walking, Kyle was still in Eric's mind and he sighed, "So, ever been a brother slave before?"

"Yes, Sir. My last master had 8 slaves."

"Why did you leave him?"

"He was abusive to me, Sir. He would go beyond the boundaries and beat me and a couple others just because he wanted to. I don't mind hard core BDSM, but what he would do us was plain out torture."

"You don't say." Eric said, hiding the fact that he was also into that sort of thing for his own sexual pleasure but not always in sex.

"Mistress Linore said to find you because you have a great track record with slaves and part time submissives."

\---

While talking to Liane, Kyle had fallen asleep on the couch. She carefully helped him lie down and covered him with a blanket. Liane went to busy herself with some cooking, having a feeling that Eric would be back any minute and he'd always want some of her pancake doughnut surprises.

\---

Eric and Max get to Eric's door. When Kyle was finally out of his head, Eric started to see how attractive Max was.

"You don't mind kissing, do you?"

"No Sir."

Eric pushes Max against the door, which wakes up Kyle and causes him to sit up. Eric forcefully and deeply kissed Max with a clear message of ownership, as if that was Max's first taste of Eric's dominance. Kyle can hear that something going on outside, he was unsure if he should go look. Then he heard a key go into the door and saw it being turned.

Kyle's heart jumped when he saw Eric and felt it hit the floor when he saw Max walk in after.

"Who's that?" His voice flat

"Oh Eric, welcome back! Oh, who's your friend?" Liane asked as she came out with a pan of pancake and doughnut surprise for him.

Eric glared at Kyle, "This is Max. He'll be staying with us indefinitely."

"A new slave!? Fucking really?!"

Eric, Liane, and Max look at Kyle, sorta surprised by his statement. Eric hid his anger at Kyle's jealousy and displeasure.

"Yes, Max is my new slave. Max, this is my mother and the disobedient Jew over there is Kyle."

Kyle glared at Eric, his tone cold, "Eric, can I talk to you in the kitchen now?"

"Of course, Jew."

Once Kyle and Eric were in the kitchen, Kyle was breathing hard in rage. Eric smirked, "You are so beautiful when you're jealous."

"Shut up. You found him and brought him back out of spite." Kyle accused as he pressed up against the counter. Eric went closer to him, nearly breathing each other's air. He put his arms out, not allowing Kyle to slip past him.

"As of a matter of fact, no, but he is mine now and there's nothing you can do or say about it. Don't forget, I own you too."

"I didn't forget." Kyle said, defeated, "Master."

"Very good." Eric purred, looking into Kyle's eyes. He lifted Kyle's chin and kissed his lips. He then kissed Kyle's cheek and down his neck, only to look into Kyle's eyes again, "I love you, Jew, and you are my favorite no matter how many slaves I obtain."

After making himself perfectly clear to Kyle, Eric lead him to the living room. Max stood where Eric left him, which made Eric shake his head a bit, "Max, you are free to do what you wish inside the first and second level of this house unless demands are put on you. No drugs or alcohol unless I say otherwise. Now, come along with me, Max. Kyle, stay up here. I'll be back for that pancake doughnut surprise, Mom."

Kyle sat down as Max and Eric left the room. Liane put on her coat, went to the door, and opened it. Before exiting, she turned around and looked at Kyle with some sympathy, then left. Kyle sighed and arched his head back. He knew that Eric had forgotten to give him that night's heroin injection, or purposely forgotten. He didn't feel as sick as he would if he quit straight, but mixed with anxiety, Kyle wanted to vomit until his body couldn't any longer. He couldn't keep still, knowing that Eric had a new 'toy' and was playing with him in the basement, his jealousy kept him jittery. He slapped his leg and got off the couch. As if pulled magnetically, Kyle found himself half way on the basement steps.

He watched quietly as Eric dominated Max in ways that Eric had never done to him. Max was arched over one of Eric's tables; completely naked. His hands were chained behind him, his ankles chained to the steel table legs, and he had a ball gag in his mouth. Eric was pressing clampable wooden clothes pins into his skin - not only sensitive areas, but just about anywhere he could. Kyle noticed that Eric had put a type of band on Max's cock that would hurt or possibly prevent him if or when he'd 'get it up'. Each time Eric would clamp the wooden clothes pin onto Max, Max would scream out, which fed Eric's sadistic hunger. Once satisfied, Eric examined Max's body and unrestrained him completely. Kyle was surprised it didn't end in intercourse.

Kyle snuck back upstairs and on the couch, pretty sure that Eric and Max didn't see him. He couldn't believe what he had seen and how happy Eric was when he was doing it; the look of pure disturbing joy. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in Max's place, trying to imagine how painful it would be to have the push pin clamped into his skin over and over, and seeing the pleasure on Eric's face from his willing torture.

"Kyle?"

Kyle opened his eyes, it was Max, fully clothed, "Max."

Max sat down beside Kyle, who didn't seem to hide his disgust, "So where's Eric?"

"He said he was getting us some plates for the treat his mom made for us."

Max could see that Kyle didn't want to like him, but he still tried to be friendly, "I want to be your friend, Kyle."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want ill feelings between us and I don't want our master to have to choose between us. I also think you're cool and kinda cute."

Kyle couldn't help but smile a bit, he could see that Max was genuine about his offer of friendship, "Fine. We'll be friends."


	17. Despair

A few days after, Kyle had became clean off heroin, but it felt that Eric had became clean off him after those days turned into two weeks. The only times Eric paid him any mind were to boss him around to cook and clean for him, lunch time at school, when they dressed for the day, and when they slept beside each other at night; as Max had the room across the hall. They haven't had sex in almost three weeks and Kyle felt that Eric only kept him around as a servant, maid, and someone he pecked on the cheek before he went to sleep. When Eric wasn't taking out his fantasies on Max, he was in the basement with one of his clients. Kyle had sold his family house but didn't give the money to Eric like he originally agreed, instead hiding it in his car. He figured that if he figured out a way to make money without Eric's knowledge, he could buy back his freedom.

As for Max, Kyle barely wanted to see him, even when it was just the two of them in the house. During times Kyle couldn't get away from him or he was spotted, Kyle would udder a few words and excuse himself to busy himself with some sort of chores; even going as far as cleaning the basement - a room that felt like a stranger to him since the last time his body was used in it. Kyle did pretend to be nice to Max, fearing that Max would tell Eric of Kyle's avoidance that could end up badly or pleasurably brutal - depending on Kyle's standpoint.

Max enrolled himself into South Park High the day after he moved in Eric's house and been attending everyday since, as he was a high school drop out and was able to come into that school but as a junior despite his age, which Eric arranged would be the same as his classes; even changing classes he had with Kyle. Stan and Kenny were suspicious of the new guy that was basically clung to Eric when they were together and Kyle would look on with disgust but none of them would say anything. Stan would watch Kyle, noticing how much that Max was bringing him down but didn't completely understand why. When the five of them were together, Kyle would outright ignore Max and rip on Eric with Stan more, even after Eric would call Kyle a 'kike' - Kyle knew that Eric was too busy to punish him and wouldn't do it in public in risk of being exposed.

"Alright, Dude, tell me who that Max guy is!" Stan demanded when he and Kenny finally got Kyle alone.

"He's no one, Stan."

"Then why does it look like your heart's broken when he's around Cartman?"

"Please Stan, I don't want to talk about it."

Kenny kept quiet, though he studied Kyle's expressions, mumbling, "Yes you do."

Kyle looked at his two friends, he bit on his lip and knew that they weren't going to give up. He made his way past them and sighed, "Guys, thank you for being concerned, but it's nothing to worry about, okay? I'm fine." Stan shook his head and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Then tell me why you look like you're going to cry right now?" Kyle pushed Stan's hand away and walked off to the last class of the day, feeling he was late enough already. It wasn't a class he didn't care about and since Eric seemed to be busy hovering over Max, Kyle didn't think Eric would ever know or even care if he did find out.

After it was over, Kyle carefully slipped away to the school's library before Max or Eric would spot him. Hidden in the forgotten area of the library, Kyle went on his phone's internet. He found several articles and blogs about BDSM and masters having more than one slave. He was free to have his feelings and what he did with them. In his mind, Eric was with Max longer than him, which only added more anger into his jealousy fire. He could be friends with Max only to secretly resent him; it would only hurt Kyle and that seemed alright to him for the mean time. He typed in social media website that allowed their users to remain unknown for privacy reasons, he typed in, 'In love with someone who rather have sex with someone else. What do I do with that?'.

Kyle figured that Eric and Max took his car home and he'd just walk back. To be on the safe side, Kyle sent a text to Stan to see if his car was in Eric's driveway. 10 minutes later, Stan replied that his car was there. Feeling a sort of relief, he exits the library and the school. As he started walking, it started to rain. Kyle didn't care, it felt like a reflection of his feelings and now he felt his outside matched his inside. By the time he made it back, he was soaked to the bone. He quietly opened the door and entered; closing as quietly as he could. He took off his shoes by the door, hung up his coat and ushanka, and took off his socks so he could carry them up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he saw Max. Max seemed happy to see him, "Hi Kyle!"

Kyle looked at Max, noticing that he was wearing a green and brown camouflage dog collar. He grunted and went into the room he shared with Eric; keeping the door open. Alright with Eric not being in the room, Kyle went to where his clothes were and picked out a shirt, jeans, and underwear. Max watched as Kyle stripped out of his wet clothes and throw them into the hamper. Kyle knew that Max was watching him by the hush little gasps that were in the doorway.

"Am I really that attractive to you?" Kyle finally asked, not facing Max and dressed in his boxers and orange collar. He was about to put on his pants when he heard Max close the door and felt Max embrace him from behind; which took Kyle by completely surprise, "T-The door must be open at all times - Master's rule."

Max frowned as he released Kyle from his arms and opened the door, "Okay, it's open." He went back and that time stood in front of Kyle, "You are quite sexy, Kyle. You have a delicate and yet strong looking body. I see why Master loves it so much."

"W-What are you talking about?" Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Master may have loved-"

Before Kyle could finish his sentence, Max surprised him with a kiss. He smiled softly at Kyle and shook his head, "I said loves, Kyle."

Feeling flustered Kyle threw on his pants and shirt, "Sure Max. Right." Max tilted his head, reading Kyle's expressions. Kyle was about to leave the room when he heard Max ask, "Kyle, why do you look like you're going to cry?"

"None of your fucking business." Kyle grunted as he left.

He bit on his lip, hating that he's becoming so transparent with his feelings. In his heart, he didn't believe Eric love him any longer because he rather spend all his free time with Max. Was Max his replacement and Eric just hasn't told him yet? Was he just property that Eric owned? Kyle wasn't sure but he was sure the faster he found secret employment to buy his freedom; the faster he'd never have to worry about any of this again. As he made it down the stairs, he saw Eric escorting one of his clients out the door. After Eric closed the door after the client leaves, he saw Kyle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where the hell were you?" His tone was flat.

Kyle forced himself to show no emotion and knelt down in slave's position, "Forgive me, Master. I had to go to the library after school. As you can see, I'm perfectly healthy and in one piece."

"Yeah, I see that." Eric nodded, "Very well then. In a few minutes, bring up some sandwiches."

"Yes Master." Kyle sighed, watching Eric climb up the stairs.


	18. Surprise

That night, Kyle lied in bed all alone. His clothes that he changed into after school was folded nicely and placed on Eric's chair. He wore his pajama shirt open and his pajama pants loose. He didn't know where Eric was. It was Friday once again and Eric was known to go to parties, work over time for the sheer fun of it, or for all Kyle knew - Eric was having sex with Max. He didn't hear anyone enter the room, only to see Max sit down on the foot of the bed, "Kyle?"

"Leave me alone, Max."

"Master won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so I figured we could keep each other company."

"What do you have in mind?" Kyle was only a half interested in what Max had to say; though he didn't know that Eric had left, he probably didn't hear or see him leave.

Instead of Max answering his question verbally, he put his hand on Kyle's bare chest, dragged it to the waist band, then dragged his hand back up again - over and over softly. Kyle watched Max's hand and looked at Max from time to time, "Why are you doing this?"

"Is our Master the only man you've been with, Kyle?"

"First off, that douche bag's name is Eric, so when it's just you and me, call him that. Second off, no. I've been with others. Why?"

"I'm curious." Max answered as he took off his pajama shirt. Kyle exhaled, their bodies were built similar but Max reminded him more of Stan - though it could have been his arms. He crawled over Kyle - pinning Kyle beneath him. Kyle didn't need to ask what Max had in mind; he'd have to have brain damage not to see it.

"Why me?" Kyle breathed

"Why not?" Max asked back as he kissed Kyle, deepening the kiss once Kyle stopped resisting him.

Kyle was speechless, the one he considered his enemy had his tongue down his throat and vice versa. Then he remembered how silly that thought was since the one he considered his arch nemesis is now someone he loved more than his own life - which was also questionable at that point; Kyle still had a poor esteem for his life despite giving up drugs and prostitution for a slightly more comfortable life.

Max moved his lips to down Kyle's neck and chest. He teased with Kyle's waist band, waiting for Kyle to say for him to go further on him. Kyle's breath tapered, he knew where Max wanted to go and sighed, "Go for it, Max." With his permission, Max pulled on Kyle's pants and quickly, his mouth fell over him, taking all of his cock into his mouth. Kyle had forgotten how good it was to be on the receiving end; as he was usually performing it. Once he was good and hard, Max stopped sucking on Kyle and went to Eric's night stand where he had lubricant and a box of condoms. He slid the condom on himself and Kyle, then lubed Kyle's well. Kyle didn't say a word, just kept breathing, he figured that anything he said or asked, Max would have a simple answer for it and it would have been pointless to speak unless he had to.

Kyle slid up against the head board and Max got on top of him, sliding Kyle inside him. Kyle had never fucked a guy before and it felt weird but good at the same time. He figured that must be what all the men and Eric felt when they put themselves inside him. Max grind on Kyle's shaft while Kyle thrust. Max held on to Kyle's shoulders tightly as he came closer to climax. Once Kyle came, Max had done the same. He climbed off Kyle, carefully peeled off Kyle's condom, peeled off his own, and wrapped them in a paper towel which was crumpled and thrown away with careful hiding. Max dressed and Kyle pulled up his boxers and pajama pants. Max decided to lie down beside Kyle and make out with him again. Kyle was still in disbelief.

"I can't believe we had sex. Why did we?"

"You don't really understand, Kyle? Just because Eric's our master doesn't mean I'll only have sex with him."

Kyle blinked, "Actually, unless he says differently, we aren't supposed to have sex with anyone but him and that includes each other. Which goes back to my question, why did you want to have sex with me? Why do you find me so damn attractive?"

"You think I haven't noticed, Kyle? All the times you purposely avoid me? All the times you glare at me when you think I'm not looking? You think I'm trying to replace you. Well you're wrong. I can't ever replace you, Eric is so damn in love with you, it's almost sickening. Then I realize why he loves you and I want to love you too, Kyle. I want you and I'm willing to share you with Eric, with half your heart and body."

Kyle threw his head back and winced softly, "Son of a bitch... at least you're hot, I guess I'm okay with you having affections for me."

"Maybe Eric would allow us to have a threesome!" Max was overly excited at the idea.

Kyle blinked and answered flatly, "Knowing that twisted asshole, he probably would mixed with bondage or something." Max sat up and looked at Kyle, "Why do you keep calling him bad names?" Kyle laughed softly and spoke the truth, "Because he is a douche bag, twisted asshole, sadist, homicidal narcissist. You've heard him call me a 'kike' right? Well that's highly offensive to me, so to get him back for it, I call him something negative like that. It's only fair."

"I'd say so." Max said as he got up and stopped at the center of the floor, "Eric didn't say where he was going, just that he'd be back tomorrow afternoon." He left after that, leaving Kyle alone again. He kept on his back and wondered why Max would say that and if it was true but how would he know? Did Eric break his usual character and actually confide in someone of his feelings? Kyle was doubtful. Did having sex and having a bonding experience with Max differ how Kyle felt about him? Kyle wasn't sure. He wanted badly to hate him but at the same time, it wasn't like he was sleeping in Eric's bed with Eric every night... Max just had sex with Eric every night instead of him - and once that thought entered Kyle's mind, his bitterness would return, like as if none of that bonding ever happened. He rolled to his side and took Eric's pillow into his arms, falling asleep while inhaling Eric's scent.


	19. For A Way Out

Max and Kyle just hung out in the living room since they were still the only two home. Kyle sat on the couch and focused on his phone after he cleaned the whole house by himself and Max was on the other end of the couch with a magazine; which Kyle assumes he's done all day so far. Just like Max said, Eric came back that afternoon, nearly 3 pm. He wore the same clothes from the day before, his hair didn't seem to have been brushed at all, and the smell of gin was strong on his breath. Both Max and Kyle went up to Eric and helped him sit on the couch.

"Dude, what happened to you!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"What you mean, Kahl?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, he's drunk..."

"How can you tell?" Max asked, "Other than the smell of his breath?"

"Just trust me on it, 'kay?" Kyle sighed as he helped Eric lie down on his side.

"T-This is-sn't necessary," Eric protested, "I'm fine."

Max shook his head, "You're slurring, Sir. Just relax and let me and Kyle take care of you."

Eric mumbled something that neither could understand. Kyle brewed some coffee and put it on a folding table he found earlier in a closet. Kyle looked at the clock and shook his head, "Yeah, Max, dude, I have to run somewhere, alright. Make sure he doesn't vomit and suffocate himself - then we'd both be screwed as I'm sure neither of us would inherit anything after his death." He took off his collar and hung it up, threw on his coat, ushanka, and shoes. As he reached for the keys, Max slithered, or so what Kyle felt it was, his way to Kyle's side, facing him in a way that Eric wouldn't tell what he was doing, "So where are you going, Kyle?" Max took the top of Kyle's hand and rubbed it softly. Kyle took his hand back, took the keys, and turned the knob of the door, "Out."

"I can't believe I'm coming along with you to do this." Stan complained as Kyle drove to Denver.

Kyle seemed to ignore his friend's complaining by turning up the radio. After a couple of songs ended, Kyle sighed and stopped at the end of the road, "So what do you expect me to do with my shady past and strange schedule, Stan? This has to be a place that Cartman would never find me. I'm pretty sure he'd never go there." Stan shrugged and didn't argue with him like he wanted to. Kyle drove again, lowering the volume of the radio, "I'm a full time servant under the ownership of a depraved psycho. I just want to make the money fast to buy back my freedom. There's no way anyone is going to loan me the money."

"How much is your debt?"

"100 grand. From what I made from selling the house and fees I had to pay after, I have half of that."

Once Kyle was sure he had the right place, he parked the car and they walked up to the door. A scary large guy opened the door before they were completely at the door, "May I help you boys?" Kyle gulped and nodded, "Yes, I have an appointment with the manager." The guy was unsure but let them in anyway and escorted them to the door that said 'manager' painted in a dark gray on the door. The man knocked on the door, "Two boys here to see you." The door opened and Kyle and Stan were led in.

"I'm Kyle Broflovski, I messaged you about a job opening."

"Yeah, I remember you. So Kyle, ever strip before?"

"No Sir, I was a prostitute though."

The manager looked Kyle over wiped his mouth, "Alright, lemme see what you got."

The ride back was silent except for the radio. Kyle would occasionally glare at Stan; who refused to look at him after watching him strip down to his boxers in a sensual way. All that Kyle truly cared about was getting the job and he was excited to start the following night. The same reason he made so much money as a whore was the reason he got the job as a stripper; his overall sexiness when he's pretty much naked.

"Oh come on! You watched me get raped, which is worse in my opinion."

Stan didn't say anything in response to that, which sorta surprised Kyle. As they entered South Park, Stan shrugged, "Dude, I wish I can give you the money."

"I know."

After Kyle dropped Stan off at his house, he went home. Max thew his arms around Kyle, "Welcome home, Kyle!"

"Get the fuck off me."

Eric was still on the couch, sitting long ways on it. His blue eyes were locked on Kyle as he took off his stuff, put on his collar that was still on the hook, and walked across the living room to the kitchen. A minute later, he came out with a glass of water for himself. Eric's eyes were still fixed on him, "Something wrong, Master?"

"You were gone for three hours, Jew. Where the hell did you go?"

"How about you tell me what you did last night and why you smell like Randy after a bad night?"

Eric didn't seem to want to talk about it and Kyle wasn't going to pry, "Doesn't appear that anyone made dinner. I'll get that started."

To Kyle's surprise, Eric made it to their bed sooner a few hours later for bed. Kyle figured that all Eric wanted to do was just go to bed, so he crawled onto the bed and lied down on his side, not facing Eric. Eric leaned over Kyle and kissed his cheek, "Kyle?" Kyle turned his face, unaware that his lips would brush Eric's, which Eric used to pull Kyle into a kiss. Kyle rolled onto his back and Eric kept on his side, making out with him as if there was nothing but love between them. Eric broke the kiss and smiled, "My sexy Jew."

"Master, do you want to have sex with me?"

"Of course, when was the last time I made you cry out my name and beg for me?"

Kyle fought back his bitter sarcasm, "It's been nearly a month. There is a position I want to try."

"For once, Jew, let's just make love. I'm willing to try what you want to."

Kyle was still unsure, but since Eric said he was willing to fuck him again, he didn't want to waste time in case Eric changed his mind again and could bring home another slave like last time. He kissed Eric with longing, touching him was new - as Eric usually did the touching instead. Kyle had never known what it was like to be a equal member during sex instead of the slave who was good at just giving head and was molested often. Even when he had sex with Max, it was quick and felt like he was given a service. He did enjoy what Max did to him and wanted to do the same with Eric.

After touching and kissing, Kyle got up and surprised Eric by rolling on the condom for him. He lubed himself and Eric up really well, to make sure it went in perfectly. Kyle closed his eyes as he climbed onto Eric's lap and lowered himself onto Eric. Eric wondered where he had gotten the idea, but liked it none the less. While they thrust together, they kissed and touched more. It was the best Kyle had in a really long time and came rather fast because of how much he loved having sex with Eric. Eric finished a little while later after Kyle came another time after that.

"You must have really enjoyed that." Eric said as he helped Kyle off and got up to clean himself off.

Kyle shook his head as he watched Eric go out of the room to the bathroom and come back, "Not quite, Master. I really enjoyed being with you. It's been a really long time and I liked it." After dressing, they lied together in bed. Eric had Kyle in his arms and they kissed a couple of times. Kyle fell asleep happy. He would never want to admit that his feelings for Eric had became romantically and sexually dependent, but the thought that Eric would just give up on him after years of torturing him did make Kyle feel inadequate.


	20. Dirty Little Secret

"And up next, a warm welcome to our new stripper, 'Kyley-B'."

Kyle exhaled, using his 'Jersey' name was weak and easily seen through, but it was the best he could come up with at the time. He made sure he looked alright in his red wife-beater and tear off jeans, and went on stage. He took a deep breath and remembered, he only had to strip down to his uncomfortable man thong, dance around, and grind on the pole if needed. Seemed easy enough in his mind. He grabbed onto a pole, swung on it a bit. The screaming people did give him some confidence he needed to take off his clothes. He tore off his wife-beater, making the women scream louder than the men. He smiled as he tore off the jeans; people were gathering to touch him and hand him money. He couldn't believe he'd be popular like that and any shame he had seemed to fade as more money was tossed at him; which he subtly collected.

"Woah, $200 on my first night." Kyle gasped as he counted the money back stage.

"You sure are popular, kid." A female stripper, Kyle knew as Angel, said. Kyle thought Angel was really pretty with her long, wavy blond hair, steel blue eyes, and pale skin with a little freckling. She had to be no older than Kyle, 18 or 19 years old - he never asked. She was dressing in a white teddy that made her D cups look bigger and white fishnet stockings that made her legs look longer. She was picking out a simple dress to put over it. "You are too, Angel. You're so beautiful." Kyle complimented, causing her to smile. Angel put a simple sundress over her lingerie and gave Kyle a hug, "If I had a short auburn Jew fro and bright green eyes like you with a body that just won't quit, I'd probably be more popular." His face reddened as he dressed back into his clothes and ushanka.

Kyle couldn't get rid of his blushed cheeks, glancing in the rear view mirror, hoping his skin would go back to its natural paleness. It had been a while when a female thought he was sexy like that. He tried not to think about it so when he'd walk through the door, he'd be safe. Sure enough, by the time he got home, his face was normal. He hid the money in a secret compartment under the driver's seat. He didn't notice Max sitting on the step until he got out of the car.

"Oh gawd, please tell me that you decided to sit out here for me."

"Nothing like it. Want a smoke?" Max asked as he handed Kyle a cigarette. Kyle politely refused, "No thanks. Eric, our friends, and I once burned down our school in third grade and started a riot that nearly got Eric killed - I rather just not." Max shrugged it off, light his cigarette, and took a drag.

Kyle went inside, finding Eric sitting on the couch with a bag of cheesy poofs and watching television. Once he noticed Kyle while he was strapping on his collar, Eric turned off the TV.

"Where did you go this time?"

"To visit my parents' graves." Kyle lied, though he was as genuinely sad as if he did actually go.

"For five goddamn hours!?"

"My family from Missouri came to visit and I couldn't very well not go to dinner with them after."

"Fair enough. Go make me a pot pie and a soda."

Kyle felt secure that Eric believed his lie. He didn't have to work for a few more days, which was fine with him because that meant he had extra time to figure out his alibi as well as faster route. He put the pot pie into the oven and helped himself to some cookies. He just had to say he ate with family when he didn't really eat at all. Once done, he took out the pot pie to cool and put a soda into the freezer to chill it. Once that was all done, Kyle served Eric, who had the folding table over him. Max was under the folding table, sucking slowly on Eric's cock. Kyle saw and sighed. Eric patted on the seat beside him as a gesture for Kyle to sit down beside him.

He sat down next to Eric, trying not to notice what was going on below the table. Eric sat back, "Oh mannn, this is the life. Working all day and just relaxing with my slaves." Kyle rolled his eyes, still bitter with Max being there and just sitting beside him, it was a matter of time before he'd explode and the timing couldn't be any worse.

"Is that all I am to you!? A slave?! I am a person, Assfuck! A person!"

Eric shook his head, as if minimizing what Kyle shouted, "No, you are not just a slave to me. I own your body and life, but gave you my heart and you gave me yours."

Kyle's eyes closed somewhat, he really had to think about what Eric just said, "So... I'm your significant other and your slave?"

"Yeah."

"It's not that simple! It just can't be! I can either be one or the other, Cartman, not fucking both!"

Eric smirked, "You are mine, Kyle, that's all it is. You belong to me 100%. Nothing will change that."

His voice didn't risen, not once when he said that; as if he was completely sure of it. Kyle glared and got off the couch, "Fuck you, you depraved sociopath." He went upstairs and Eric and Max heard the bed room door slam. Eric chuckled, amused by what took place. Max was confused, never had he seen a slave talk back to his or her master without fear. Eric wiped a tear from his eye, "Well that was fun."

Kyle couldn't help but laugh also. He figured that if he kept defying Eric, it would make it easier for him to leave. It was 9 pm and Kyle was tired. He changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He lied down on the bed, messing with the collar, the object that reminded him nearly every moment of his life of freedom that he took for granted. While he thought of his life with Eric was pretty good considering all he had to do was obey every command and Eric took care of him, he still had to answer to him and the arrangement felt more like an 60's sitcom marriage.

Then it came to him, why not just run away? He could easily pack up all his belongings and leave when Eric and Max were in the basement. Kyle didn't trust that Max would keep silent about him running off; especially after what happened between them couple of days earlier. Then Kyle shot up, running away wouldn't be as easy as it sounds, not with Eric's knowledge of GPS and tracking chips. The very way that he saved him from Dennis, he could easily find him and bring him back kicking and screaming - it didn't work when off, but knowing Eric, he'd probably figure a way around it. The point that Eric didn't mention the strip club meant one of two things: 1. He didn't know or 2. He did know and he's waiting to use it against him.

At the same time, also knowing Eric the way he did, he wouldn't keep a secret like that. If he were to know, he'd rub it in his face and use it against him or make him surrender his money. Kyle exhaled and lied back down, for now, everything was fine. He just needed to make better precautions. He fell asleep feeling some sort of security.


	21. Punishment

Wednesday night was another night Kyle had to work. Kyle had figured out a shorter route and knew he wouldn't be gone as long. Drive the hour up, stay for a half hour, and leave, being gone for two and a half hours. He was sure that Eric wouldn't miss him for that long, not with all the extra clients he's been getting and his sickening little threat of getting a third personal slave or possibly more. For once Kyle and Max agreed openly that they hated the idea, though their motives were obviously different - though time management was agreed upon.

On the drive up, he thought about it, if there are more slaves in the house, Eric probably won't notice he's gone or be too tired or busy to care? Maybe he could use Eric's desires to benefit his own? Kyle loved that idea very much and decided to tell Eric and Max that extra slaves would be good for some bull shit reason that he'd think about on the way back. He planned to make the money to pay back Eric, then save up for an apartment in North Park, plus things he would need to live on like a bed of some sort, food, and bills if needed.

He kept his phone off, knowing the tracker won't work. That night was 'Fag Night', or a night for horny homosexual and bisexual men. Kyle figured that he'd make more money for them than with the women since his previous clientele were mostly men. By the end of the night, he made close to $500; way more than his first night. On the drive back, he did figure out a lame but believable excuse for why Eric needed more slaves - more people to cater on him. He could have slaves of all sorts - totally keeping out the fact it benefits his sneaking out.

Every step you take I'll be watching you

"What the fuck!?" Kyle noticed his phone was light up and the same sentence of the song kept playing. He answered the phone without looking at it, "Hello?"

"Oh good, so it worked."

"Goddammit Cartman!"

"You know you shouldn't keep your phone off, it is part of our arrangement that you answer every time I call you - you know that. So where are you, Kyle?"

"None of your fucking business."

"Oh but it is my business, Kyle, because I mother fucking own you!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "What ever. I'm by City Wok, picking up dinner as I'm sure your new play thing can't cook since you still depend on me to feed you. I'll be home shortly." He hung up before Eric could reply. After picking up some food, putting him slightly under $50,700.

"Perhaps I should wait until I'm closer to my goal before I mouth off and give him an excuse to raise the debt or kill me - which may feel good until the point I feel my life escape my body - damn I have issues."

He pulls into the driveway and carries the bag to the door. He noticed it was opened a crack so he pushed it open.

"I'm back-"

Kyle felt something hit him in the back of the head and he fell onto the floor. Some time later, he awoke, recognizing it was Eric's basement. He was naked in Eric's new bondage harness with his arms bound behind him in a long bondage mitten that allowed his hands free. His legs were bound together with rope. "What the hell is going on?!"

"This is what you wanted right, Jew? To be punished for mouthing off to me all the times you did this month? You think I'd simply let it slide? Oh no. Because that would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Eric rubbed Kyle's cheek and then smacked him. Kyle whimpered softly, "Asshole".

"Max, do you know why Kyle's my favorite slave?"

Kyle didn't know that Max was down there. Max shook his head slightly, "No Sir, I don't." Kyle wan't sure where Eric was going with this, wondering what sort of way he can humiliate him this time. Eric went to a dresser and pulled out a silver rod and a little remote. He lubed up the rod and slid it inside Kyle's ass. Kyle shivered from the cold silver that warmed up quickly. Before Kyle could ask what it was, Eric started explaining, "The rod I put inside Kyle sends pulses that feel like he's being electrocuted. Rest assured, he really isn't. I'm sure it's something you'd never want, uh?"

"No Sir..." Max answered.

"Master, don't! Please don't!" Kyle plead.

Eric grinned, ignoring Kyle's pleas, and flicked the switch to 'on'. Kyle screamed out in pain and tears fell down his cheeks, "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Ignoring his pleas again, Eric's grin turned into a smirk, "Not yet... not yet..."

As soon as Kyle's cries of pain turned into pains of pleasure, Eric turned it off, "Understand now, Max? Now what if I gave him the same pulses from another side?" Kyle and Max eyed Eric as he pulled out a rubber ring with ltty bitty rubber spikes on the inside. He held it up for Kyle to see, "This is a vibrating cock ring that expands when it's sensors sense rising blood levels. It has the same intensity as the electro simulated anal vibrator. Thing is, Kyle, you are not allowed to cum until I tell you, understand?"

"You're a sick bastard, Cartman! Free me from this!"

"Oh what was that, Kike! Put the ring on? Gladly."

Eric slid the ring onto Kyle and pressed the button that turned on the vibrations. Kyle cried out, knowing it was useless to beg for mercy - especially after swearing and calling Eric by his last name. Eric flicked the switch again and laughed evilly as Kyle cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kyle had a hard time to hold back his urge to relieve himself.

"Please Master, stop this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for mouthing off! Please turn these off!"

"Uh... no, I think I'll keep you like that for... oh... 15 minutes."

"Fuck you! I fucking hate you! Hate you!"

"Oh Kyle, it's not nice to lie to yourself like that."


	22. Blackmail

"I hate him. Hate him. Haaaaate himmmmm."

"Damn, tough break, dude. He actually left you like that the whole 15 minutes?"

"15 minutes and 23 seconds according to the clock that was conveniently within my view. Did I mention I hate him?"

"You don't sound like you do."

"Well I do."

Kyle and Stan were sitting outside for lunch because it was a lovely day. Because of having to tell him about being a drug addict, being a prostitute, plus sex slave ,then witnessing him get brutally raped and tortured, and the stripping, Kyle didn't think he really had to hide that part of his life from his best friend - though part of it was Stan's fault to begin with. Kyle was careful not to include Max in the conversation; keeping his involvement in his personal life completely secret.

"Hey Stan. Kyle, may I talk to you for a few minutes."

Kyle turned around to see Max. Worst timing in Kyle's opinion as who knows how long he was standing there, "Uh, yeah I guess." Max walked him to the side of the building, Kyle just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, "So what's this-" Max pushed Kyle against the brick wall and kissed him hard. Kyle's head ached from the night before and feeling the brick against his head almost felt as if his skull cracked or something - though probably wasn't serious since his ushanka absorbed a lot of the impact.

Max smiled as he pulled on Kyle's coat, unzipping it enough to see the burnt orange collar. He done the same to himself, using one hand to tug on his while the other tug on Kyle's, "This is to show that we belong to someone. Someone who loves us. I'm glad Eric demanded us to wear these. To everyone else, we may be trying to do a early 2000's punk goth statement but to us, we know what these mean."

"I don't think Eric loves us, Max. I don't think he's truly capable of loving anyone but himself."

"That's a lie, Kyle! He loves you! You remember what he said!"

Kyle looked to the side, hoping that no one was watching, "Yeah I remember what he said. That he has my heart and I have his. Truth is, I think he loves the fact he has me, no, us, wrapped around his finger for his own desires. He lusts us, that's about it in my opinion. Now if you excuse me. I have to go back."

"Goddammit, there I go again. I really gotta stop being so cocky when I barely have the money. At least Eric plays with me again." Kyle said to himself after walking away. Before he turned the corner, he heard Max say, "I wanted to fuck you so bad after what Eric did to you last night."

Kyle froze, "Excuse me?"

Max embraced Kyle from behind, pressing onto him, which caused Kyle to whimper out. Max smiled, he rubbed on Kyle's ass, "It still hurts doesn't it. Yes. Yes. Cry for me, Kyle."

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?! From Cartman, that's normal, but from you? That's just fucked up." Kyle broke out of Max's arms.

Max shook his head slowly, "I don't think you understand, Kyle. I will fuck you right here or I'll tell Eric where you've been the last three times you were gone for hours. I'm sure our master would love to know his precious pet has been at a strip club; stripping no doubt."

"H-How do you know I was there?"

"Oh come on, what do you think I do there all day when Eric's dominating clients? I found the tracking program on his computer and saw that one of the information pages was from your cell phone. I erased the data of the strip club so when he'd check, he wouldn't have known. Now be a good boy, pull down your pants, and lean against the wall." Max ordered.

Kyle felt he had no choice. Max wasn't as a submissive as he played off to be; he had a dominant side that felt almost sadistic. He believed that if he didn't obey Max, he would tell Eric where he has been going and put him under heavy surveillance, "Yes Sir." He pulled down his pants and briefs with a cooling pack inside it, then leaned against the wall, and bit on his lip. Max seemed more than ready for him as he inserted himself inside him. Kyle fought back the tears and screams as his rectum wasn't in any shape to take any more abuse for a few more days after what Eric did to him. Instead he released gasps, faking them to be from pleasure so he wouldn't have a reason to piss off Max.

Once it was over, Max tossed a $50 at Kyle, "I know more about you than you know. If you know what's good for you, you may get more. My former master was quite generous with money so I have more than enough to toss to you if you do what I say." He left Kyle to take care of himself. After pulling up his pants and underwear, he took the money and put it in his pocket. Feeling the tears swell behind his eye balls, he fell to the cement and cried from the stress and pain.

A few days later, he had to go back to work, Kyle went to Stan's first. Kyle was still as broken as he was a few days earlier and he was thankful that since Max blackmailed him into sex, he didn't have sex since - Eric was giving time him to heal after what he did. He did look just as miserable and as much as Stan tried to pry, Kyle would back away.

"Listen, I need you to take my phone out of town for just a few hours. I'll meet you at Stark's Pond at 10 pm. Leave the phone on, but don't answer it if anyone calls."

"Of course, Buddy, but why do you want me to do this? Are you worried about the GPS tracker and Fatass finding you?"

"He's not fat anymore... though I guess you can't break 14 years of calling him that uh? Please, just do this for me, Stan."

After Stan agreed, Kyle drove off to go to work. He really wondered why Kyle didn't just mess with the GPS and have it say he was somewhere else, maybe the thought never occurred to him? After what happened that Thursday at lunch really made him wonder what was going on between Kyle and Max. Leaving Kyle's phone on silent and at his house, Stan went to Eric's house to peek around. He had to figure out the truth of what was going on. He peeked into a side window and saw Max and Eric kissing on the couch. Stan turned around to vomit, the thought of Eric being intimate with anyone was that disgusting to him. Upon looking again, he saw Max's camouflage dog collar around his neck. Stan remembered Kyle mentioning that Eric wanted him to wear his collar as a double meaning of ownership, so it became clear what the relationship between Max and Eric was, but what did it have to do with Kyle directly other than being slave brothers?

Like agreed, Stan met Kyle at Stark's Pond at 10 pm. He handed him back the cell phone that had several missed calls and angry texts, which Kyle was used to.

"Max is Cartman's slave too, eh?"

Kyle didn't need to answer, his solemn expression was enough. Stan bit on his lip and looked away, "If I had the money, Dude, I would take you away from all that." Then he remembered Thursday and looked at Kyle, "What is going on between you and Max? I get he's your slave brother or something like that, but since what happened at lunch, you've been just as depressing as when you were on drugs."

"Don't worry about it, Stan. It's nothing. Really." Kyle said. He walked off and went into his car. He sat there and thought about what to do. He turned on his car and drove to the edge of town. He knocked a couple of times on the door. Once Kyle knew someone answered, he whispered, "Orange pie." The door opened and he went inside.

"It's been awhile, Kyle." It was Tweek - only a thousand times calmer.

"Yeah, whatever. The smallest amount of your best shit that I can get with this." Kyle said as he took out the $50. Tweek took the money and walked off for a few minutes. He came back with a crack pipe and a lighter, "Consider this a best customer award for all the drugs you bought from me in the past." Kyle took the crack pipe and light the bottom of it, once he saw it get steamy, he inhaled. As if like magic, Kyle's physical and emotional pains were gone. After a few more hits, Kyle was high and loving it. He was also quite aware of what he had done, but he didn't care. He went to drugs to escape one problem and went back for nearly the same reason - only exception was he wasn't selling himself.


	23. Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Max was supposed to be in the shadows, being Eric's slave and that was it. Then I thought that wasn't that realistic - even for this story. Then I decided to make him Kyle's frienemy. Got bored with that idea so I decided to make him Eric's rival instead. Now before I get "How is he Eric's rival", I'll tell ya, he's blackmailing Kyle because he wants him for himself. Max acts submissive, as he is trained to be a sub, however, he's cold and cunning like Eric. Oh, this will be a long one. And yes, Tweek's a drug dealer... that made sense.

Kyle snuck back into the house. It was 2 am and he was still high, he didn't know what he'd say if Eric saw him now but knew that if he didn't come home at all, he'd be in trouble. After taking off his coat, ushanka, and shoes, he crept up the stairs. The bedroom door was open and as Kyle made it into bed, he realized it was empty. He figured that Eric must have went out again and crawled into bed alone to sleep.

The next morning, Kyle woke up laughing. He opened his eyes and saw Eric tickling his stomach, "Master, hahahahaha, stop, hahahahaha, please!"

"There's the smile I love to see." Eric praised as he stopped tickling Kyle. Kyle wiped his eyes, he was happy to see Eric in a good mood - meaning Eric really had no idea that he came home super late.

"I better make breakfast. What would you like today?"

"Three eggs, two waffles-"

"And a partridge in a pear tree?" Kyle interrupted and joked. Eric laugh came out like a hiss. He pulled Kyle to him and kissed him in a way to take his breath away. He pulled away and smiled, "You are just too cute, Kyle. I'll have black coffee."

Eric was already dressed for the day so he watched Kyle dress. They walked downstairs together, Eric took lead. They heard the TV on and Max laughing. Kyle's stomach turned, gosh he thought he knew hate only to realize that he actually hated Max more than anyone in the world - more than Dennis and that guy fucked him over - literally. Kyle went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for the three of them. He had to mentally restrain himself from adding poison to Max's waffles. Though now that he thought about it, even though Max is blackmailing him, he was also protecting him - though simple logic didn't change how he felt about the asshole and he still wanted him dead. Eric sat on the couch by Max, waiting for Kyle's cooking. Max slid out of the seat and went into the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter by Kyle.

"Naughty - naughty - naughty."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Oh Kyle, I'm sure you don't want Master to know that you were out again last night - especially until 2 am. What were you doing, Kyle?"

Kyle nearly dropped the spatula. He tried to keep calm and not give any reason for Eric to come into the kitchen. Clearly Max wanted something for erasing the data that would expose Kyle's activity. After flipping the eggs and checking the waffles in the waffle maker, Kyle thought carefully of what he was going to say and his tone, he mumbled angerly, "Alright, Max, what the fuck do you want from me?"

Max crossed his arms and smirked, "Come to my room later. I hear you give the best head in Colorado and I want you to prove it. And if you don't want Eric to know what you've been doing, you'd do just that." Kyle's lips parted and exhaled nervously, "Fine."

All day, Kyle did all that Eric asked without mouthing off; cooking, cleaning, and any sort of sexual request. Eric didn't seem to care that what he asked for would be done in front of Max - not like Max minded either. Kyle assumed that it just made Max more obsessed with him that way. When Eric started 'work', later on that day, that was when Max decided to make Kyle keep his agreement.

"Alright, you remember the deal. Come up with me."

Kyle followed Max like he was a prisoner about to get executed - which at that point, Kyle would have preferred. Once in the room, while obeying Eric's no closed door policy, Max pushed on Kyle's shoulders, "On your knees." Kyle obeyed unwillingly. He had to do the work himself, Max just watched and grinned; which pissed him off a lot. Pretending Max was someone else, Kyle worked his skills on him. He refused to look up at him, which angered Max a little, "Look up at me, Kyle. I want to see those eyes of yours the whole time." Kyle wasn't sure how possible that was going to be, especially if he expected him to deep throat him or something.

Eric was doing light domination on his client, Ella, spanking her with a paddle in the harness. Ella was fairly petite early 20 something and looked a lot like Wendy but with caring looking eyes. She was Eric's Sunday night client for a while. Kyle met her twice and thought she was a sweet girl.

"Thank you, Sir Eric." Ella said with each smack.

After being finished, she handed Eric a hundred dollar bill. He took the money, "So Ella, what are you up to this week?"

"There's a co-ed strip club in North Park that I've been going to for a while, 'Black Bird Nest'. They have a new stripper, Kyley, I think, sexy as hell. You should check the place out. Wednesday and Saturday is when Kyley's there."

"Uhm, maybe I'll check the place out. Thanks El."

Kyle was in the upstairs bathroom, forcing himself to throw up after that experience. After vomiting, Kyle brushed his teeth three times and was considering drinking bleach to completely clean his mouth and throat out from being forced to 'swallow'. Instead, he found beer under Eric's bed and drank that. He plopped on Eric's bed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty that Max tossed at him for his service.

"Remind me again how this is different than the last time?" Kyle asked himself, rethinking how the drug use from the night before was different than when he was addicted to heroin, "Oh, there isn't a difference. A small, tiny little difference."

A few minutes later, Eric came up to the bed room, "Oh there you are." Kyle sat up and pulled his legs to him. He looked down onto his knees. Eric sat down on the bed, "What's up?"

"Master... I've been doing some thinking about your cruel little threats and... and I think it would be a good idea if you have more slaves." Any more nonchalant and Kyle would have twiddled with his fingers while saying that.

"What?" His tone was flat

"With more slaves to serve you hand, foot, and sexually, imagine the fun and leisure you'd have."

Eric looked at Kyle, something was off about him, "Are you sure about this, Kyle? Wasn't it yesterday or the day before or something when you were dead against it? What changed your mind?" Kyle crawled onto Eric's lap and kissed him softly, "I just want you to be happy." Looking down at Eric did remind Kyle that he was very much in love with him, but at the same time, a reminder of why he didn't have freedom.

Kyle climbed off and lied down again, "I'm tired, Master. I'm going to bed, 'night."

For the following three days, Kyle watched as Eric picked up a new slave and was trying to get another; the new slave, a girl Kyle knew quite well; Oceane. She was slightly above average height, about 5'9", which made her around his height, thin with a DD breasts. Her auburn hair was cut to her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes were still as deep as he remembered. Oceane didn't pose to be a sexual threat; she just wanted to be his friend and she had that sense that there was more going than what was presented.

"He'll know soon." Oceane sprung onto Kyle when she knew they were alone.

"What are you talking about?"

Oceane messed with her dark aqua collar, "Don't think I don't see the look of shame and worthlessness in your eyes, Kyle. I just know that he'll know soon, is all. I can feel it in my heart. What's going on, Kyle?"

"It's nothing, Oceane. Uh, why are you Cartman's slave?"

"Call it a sense of interest."

Shortly after Kyle snuck out to go to work. Eric remembered the place that Ella told him about and thought of taking Max and Oceane along to check it out. He called them to him and told him of it.

"Why aren't you inviting Kyle to go, Eric?" Oceane asked.

"Because knowing that prude Jew, he'd glare me down the whole night. And for the last time, Oceane, it's either 'Sir' or 'Master'."

"What's the name of the place we're going to?" Max asked

Eric had to think, "Black Bird Nest."

By Max's surprised facial expression, Eric got a bit suspicious, "Problem with that?"

"Uh no, Sir. Not a problem at all."

"Oh good. I'll be right back." Eric said as he went upstairs, leaving a highly suspicious Oceane alone with Max.

She eyed him, making Max feel uncomfortable, "Why do I feel like us going would be a problem? Or would it be a problem for Eric to go?"

"I know you're some sort of empath or something, Oceane, but keep you insight out of me and enjoy the ride."

The hour drive was sorta unsettling - because of Max. Oceane couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed a bit to eager to go once Eric gathered them to Liane's car. Once they arrived, Eric noticed a silver car with green dice on the mirror, "That car looks a lot like Kyle's?" Max laughed and tapped Eric's arm, "Oh Master. Why would Kyle be here? Like you said, he's a prude." Eric was starting to be as suspicious as Oceane to Max's behavior. He gave the impression that he didn't want Eric to go and yet would have pushed him there personally.

Once they got in, they sat at a table that was in back. After ordering a round of cokes for them, they watched the strippers perform. Eric seemed really into it, cheering them on. Oceane and Max looked at each other and back at Eric; surprised by his enthusiasm. A barmaid came up to their table with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass, "The lady over there said to give this to you and I shouldn't bother to check your ID because you are very much over 21 or something." Eric looked and saw it was Ella, she waved to him and he waved back, "Tell her thanks."

After the last stripper, the announcer chimed in, "And now, the guy you've been waiting for! The one and only Kyley B!" Kyle came out to the stage and started performing. Eric wasn't looking at first, pouring vodka into a shot glass. Oceane's jaw dropped, recognizing the curly red hair and the body she sorta wished she had.

"Oh my gawd..."

"What is-" He looked up at stage, his blue eyes widened with surprise and anger. He gasped a bit and shouted on the top of his lungs, "YOU NO GOOD, STUPID, FUCKING KIKE WHORE!"

Everyone and everything went silent and the lights went on. Kyle's face when sheet white, "Eric..." He noticed Max was sitting beside Eric, grinning like he won a million dollars and Oceane was dumbfounded. Kyle had to get off stage, he was so humiliated and for once, it was his own doing. Eric left the table and went to talk to him. Ella went up to their table, "Please don't tell me that's-"

"Uh huh..." Oceane nodded, she glared angerly at Max, "And you knew didn't you, you evil ass?"

"I didn't actually know he was stripping, but that was an hunch and now Master knows. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"No, that's really bad, you sadistic douche bag." Oceane swore, "Kyle filled me in on what happened the last time he was punished; do you have any idea what Eric could do to him for this?! He'd kill him!"

"That wouldn't happen." Ella and Max said at the same time, dismissing what Oceane said.

Oceane shook her head, "The Eric Cartman I grew up with wouldn't hesitate to kill Kyle; especially after this."

"I'm not going to kill you, Kyle, I promise." Eric charmingly said in front of the dressing room door, "I just want to know why."

"I want the promise in print writing and with a witness signature." Kyle said behind the door, "Then I'll trust you."

"Goddammit! Kyle, get your kike ass out here!"

"No! I know you, Eric, the moment I come out, you're going to strangle me or shoot me in the head or something."

"I wouldn't do thaaaat."

"Did you just stress your 'a'? Pretty sure you just lied."

"Kyle! As your master, I order you to come out now!"

"Fuck..." Kyle said, he couldn't disobey an official order, some sort of weird code of ethics he has as Eric's slave. He threw on a robe and opened the door. He looked at Eric was terror, "Please let me explain before you kill me. I just wanted my freedom back. For three weeks, you barely shown me any sort of attention, which worsen when Max came around. I figured, if I pay you the $100,000 that you paid for me, I... I don't want to be your slave anymore if it means you only think of me as your servant and someone you fuck once in a blue moon. If I'm your favorite slave, then why did you ignore me sexually?"

"Kyle..." Eric couldn't place the words he wanted to say. He was angry but he was trying to be reasonable, "You're smart, Kyle, but my gawd, you are dumb. You still don't believe I truly love you, uh? You were lying to me and I hated it - that's why. The worst punishment, other than me strangling your Jew throat, was to cut you off sexually; knowing how much of a slut you are. I'm not going to kill you, Kyle, I have something worse in mind. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go. For the last time, you are mine forever."

\---

"And that is why my collar is super glued closed and has a tracking chip in the ID charm, which says 'Belongs to Eric Cartman'."

"Duuuude."

"Yeah, I know. Now there's another problem that I need to work through."

"What problem is that, Kyle?" It was Oceane.

She sat beside Stan, who sat across from Kyle. Her deep aqua collar didn't seem to go with her lacy black mini dress, though Eric was nice enough to glue black rhinestones on it for her.

"Don't tell me, you're wearing a tracker too?" Stan asked Oceane.

She laughed, "'Fraid so. So is Max. Apparently because of Kyle's dirty secret, he's keeping us all tracked... though sorry that your collar was super glued, Kyle. So... going to tell me what other problem you have or should I guess it's Max related?"

Kyle sighed, "Oceane, you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to finally get to the chapter where I introduce my SP exclusive character, Oceane. I plan on posting her 'episode' at some point when I introduce her into the universe. I love Oceane a lot. She's a fun character to write for.


	24. Hurt

Kyle sat in his car. He held the money in his hands, all $50,827 of it. Even after what happened at the strip club, Kyle was given the money he 'earned'. He wondered what he should do with it; keep saving or give it to Eric a partial payment towards freedom. He could easily run away, take scissors to the collar, throw it and his cell phone in the lake, and just never come back for the rest of his life. He shook his head, he couldn't do that to Stan or Oceane. Then he wondered why he hasn't seen Kenny in a while and assumed he was dead again. He exhaled and got out of the car. He walks into the house. Eric was sitting on the couch, he seemed to be lost in his head, as the TV was off and nothing was in his hands nor speech out of his mouth. He looked at Kyle as Kyle closed the door.

Eric got up and walked away from Kyle. Since finding out his secret a few days earlier, Eric didn't utter a word to Kyle unless he talks to his three slaves at the same time. To give him orders, Eric goes through Oceane or Max. Kyle thought Eric was being too immature to be giving him the silent treatment - only to realize that's probably the kindest punishment Eric can give him as Kyle still slept beside him.

"Wait, Master, I-" Kyle froze. He took out the large wad of money, "I want to give you this."

Eric turned to face him, "And how much of it was from stripping?"

"$807. The rest is from selling the house and what I had left over after fees and shit."

Again, silence. Eric looked at the money and then at Kyle, "You want to give me all of it?"

"Yes. To go towards my freedom."

"Keep it."

Oceane and Max, who just happened to come into the room in time to see Eric refuse, were surprised. Eric shook his head, "I don't want it. Save it for your future or whatever." Kyle was surprised, he knew Eric loved money next to power, sex, and food. He noticed that Eric behaved different since the strip club, he seemed hurt or something that was out of Eric's character.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

Eric looked away for a moment then looked back at Kyle, his blue eyes looked ice cold, "I haven't even figured a suitable punishment or series of punishments yet. What you did is unforgivable, Jew. Stripping? Fucking seriously? You may as well fucked them; pretty much the same thing."

"At least think about Kyle's perspective, Eric!" Oceane jumped in, "I have never seen Kyle look so depressed to the point of suicide."

"Oceane!" Kyle shouted.

"Stay out of it, Oceane. This doesn't concern you!"

"Yes it does, as Kyle's slave sister, I must look out for him, even when it's against you."

"Don't you think you're over doing it?" Max asked Oceane.

"Fuck off." She growled at Max

"That's enough! Kyle and Oceane, come with me to the basement. Max, stay up here." Eric ordered.

While walking to the basement, Oceane sighed, "I don't feel sorry. Someone had to stand up for you, Kyle."

"You want us to do what?" Kyle and Oceane asked at the same time.

"Did I stutter? I want you two just to make out. Consider it punishment for you mouthing back to me, witch, and part of your series of punishments, Jew."

"Witch? Well alright." Oceane shrugged, she looked at Kyle, they were slightly uncomfortable just looking at each other because Eric still made them strip when they came down the stairs, she knew kissing would be harder, "I'm not going to lie, Kyle, I've thought about how it would be to kiss you, but never did I imagine that I actually would." Kyle laughed softly and sighed, "Let's close our eyes and get over with."

They faced each other and closed their eyes, slowly putting their faces together until their lips touched. Kyle cupped her jaw into his hand and deepened the kiss, which she accepted by parting her lips. They added more heat into the kiss until Eric was satisfied. Eric finally told them to stop and they broke away from each other. Oceane smiled, "Kyle, I want you to know something important - don't lose hope and when you least expect it, you'll understand how everything was, and forever is, alright." Just like that, she dressed and went up the stairs.

"Alright, Jew, get on your hands and knees on that mat right there."

Kyle obeyed. Eric slid another kind of bondage mitten on him, to force his hands to be in a tight fist and it went to nearly his shoulders. Then he bound his legs bent and had an spreading bar bound to his ankles. He blindfolded him and gagged him with a gag that looked like a cross between ball and wiffle. He checked to see if his handy work was secure and nodded his own approval.

"I know you saw us. That night with the clothes pins. Yes. I know I saw you when you think I didn't. Believe me. I'm going to something a lot worse. I know you'll enjoy this little punishment. As you can't see, Kyle, in my hand is a wand. This wand, when it's turned on, will sent mild shocks on you body. I promise you, I won't kill you and I can't risk serious harm in case Stan or Oceane wants to interfere with your punishments for what you had done."

Kyle tried to brace himself, he heard Eric turn the wand on and could nearly feel it come close until he touched him, shocking him - which made him wince. Eric smirked, he kept shocking him until Kyle didn't have the energy to cry out; which was a whimper through the gag. Eric turned off the wand and looked over Kyle's body, there were a number of things he could do to him - so many things he had in his disposal. He unbound the spacer bar and let Kyle's legs fall together. His body was spotted red from all the times he was electrocuted by the wand. Eric took the gag off, Kyle coughed, trying to breathe better after that ordeal.

"Please take the blindfold off." Kyle plead, "Please Master. I want to see."

"Uh... no." Eric said quickly, crushing what hope Kyle had for vision.

He had a bottle of medical cream, sat down Indian style on the mat, and helped Kyle across his lap. He rubbed the cream on Kyle's body, trying to cool and comfort the burns.

"That's my good Jew. That was the end of one punishment and another is about to begin."

Eric removed the bondage mitten from Kyle's arms and simply cuff shackled his hands in front of him. Knowing Kyle the way he does for as long as he does, he ripped off some duct tape and taped his mouth shut. Eric threw a blanket onto Kyle and said, "A start of another punishment. Good night, Jew."

Kyle heard Eric go up the stairs and the flick of the light switch. It took him a second later to realize he was in the dark and all alone. The little light he got from the blindfold while the lights were on were gone; the darkness was one thing but being alone and not being able to see anything and everything that startled him made it more traumatic. He understood this punishment and prayed that Eric would never do this one to him for as long as they were together in any sort of way.


	25. Making A Video

In the middle of the night, Kyle awoke to light through his blindfold. It felt like someone was shining a light at his face. He heard footsteps down the stairs. The footsteps stop in front of him as well as a beep.

"It's as if you were wrapped up just for me."

Kyle recognized Max's voice by his eerie charming tone. Because of his sense of smell and hearing were amplified due to his inability to see, touch, and taste due to his bindings, he was able to struggle away when he could smell Max getting close to him. Max smirked, enjoying this as some sort of game.

"Oh come on, Kyle. Just stop struggling and let me play with you."

Before Kyle could struggle away, Max jumped on top of him, pinning him down by his shoulders. He ripped the tape off Kyle's mouth, causing Kyle to cry out, "Uhhh shit, that hurts." Max forced Kyle into a kiss, very similar to how Eric would kiss him. Kyle tried really hard to pretend Max was someone else, especially with Max's hands trailing from his neck down to his stomach and to his cuffed hands.

"I would have prefered them behind your back but I assume Eric only did this out of comfort."

"Go fuck yourself, " Kyle moaned, "You have nothing on me so leave me alone."

"I don't? Really, Kyle? How about the fact I blackmailed you about your secret job to begin with? Or the fact I've forced you into submission and we had sex against Eric's rules? Or just the fact that I do all this because I want you for myself and will continue to hold it over you until you are mine."

"I will never belong to you! I belong to-" Kyle stopped, thinking that this couldn't be any worse than it already is, he swallowed some air, "I belong to Eric Cartman! I will never belong to a sociopath like you. You just want me because he has me!"

"No. He also has Oceane and I have no interest in her."

"That's because you're either gay or because she's a stronger person than you."

Kyle didn't sense Max's hand come and smack him across the face. Kyle grunted and Max snickered at his pain, "We'll see who's really the strong one." He got off Kyle and stood over him, breathing slightly heavy. Kyle heard a beep again and bit on his lip - recognizing the sound he heard.

"You're filming this?"

"Well of course. I want to capture every moment of this ordeal. In fact, I want it to be as if you're a willing participant. To show how much of a whore you really are. You'll love me in time, I promise that."

Kyle swallowed more air, scared of what Max had in store for him. Max took off Kyle's blind fold and unchained him, "I have to make it look convincing. Good. I'll whisper everything I want you to do and you're going to like it."

His heart sank, Kyle knew this would come back to haunt him, though he didn't think Max knew of his life before becoming Eric's slave; why else would he say some of the things he said?

Oceane tossed and turned in her bed. Something wasn't right, the room seemed too quiet; especially for two people and it wasn't like Max was a quiet sleeper. She awoke and turned on the bedside lamp. She shifted her sight to Max's bed and saw it was empty. She didn't think much of it and went back to sleep. Oceane woke up again shortly after, she threw on her gray robe over her long, black night shirt, she walked passed the bathroom and saw no one inside it. She went down the stairs and checked the first floor with no results. She noticed light peek below the closed basement door so she assumed he was with Eric.

When she was about to enter her and Max's room, Eric stepped out of his, stopping Oceane.

"Good... twilight, Oceane." Eric nodded.

"Going to the bathroom, Eric?" Oceane asked.

"Yup. Is that why you are awake at this hour?"

"Uh, yeah. Heh heh," Oceane lied, holding her hand over her stomach, "Women aren't meant to hold that much I guess."

"Alright. Go back to bed then."

He walked past her and she stopped to watch him to down the stairs. She went into the room, threw off her robe, and crawled back into bed. Something seemed off, if Eric wasn't with Max and since she could find him anywhere - he must have been in the basement; but why?

Kyle was in no shape to drive them to school the next morning. Eric had no idea what had happened as Max made sure to bind Kyle the same way he found him when Eric went down that morning to unbind Kyle for school. Kyle carefully dressed for school and applied make up to marks he couldn't easily hide or have a good excuse for. After arriving at school, Eric kissed all three of them with the same amount of heat and sent them on their way. Oceane stayed back and eyed Eric.

"What now, Oceane?"

"Are you ever going to forgive Kyle?"

"I already have but pretending I haven't as an excuse to play with him as I please is just too much fun."

"You're one sick son of a bitch, Eric." Oceane smiled, knowing Eric would take that as a compliment as he's always done before.

"Love you too, Oceane." Eric grinned - accepting her compliment.

At lunch, Oceane made sure to seek out Max. What made it so easy is Eric making sure that the four of them had the same lunch period, even if they didn't sit together. She found Max among his own friends. She tapped his shoulder, "We need to talk."

"Ooooooo!" His friends chanted.

Oceane rolled her eyes, "Now Max."

Once they were as alone as it gets, "What the hell were you doing in the basement last night?"

"None of your business."

"What was up with Kyle last night? He looks like he didn't sleep at all."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. Geesh Oceane, stop acting like you're in love with him and mind your own."

He walked away, causing Oceane to suspect him, "Defensive much?"


	26. Lust

The following few days, Eric wasn't feeling well so he stopped pretending to be spiteful and treated Kyle like how he treated the other two. That weekend, Oceane left to shop. She didn't say what she was shopping for, just that she couldn't wait to show the guys what she got. When she arrived home, she scurried upstairs.

"The hell was that?" Eric coughed as Kyle handed him some hot chocolate.

"I think that was Oceane..." Kyle answered.

A few minutes later, Oceane shouted from the top of the stairs, "Okay boys, what do you guys think?"

The three of them went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Eric's and Kyle's jaws dropped and Max was surprised but not to their extent. Oceane wore a black teddy with a corset middle and black fishnet tights. Her auburn hair was pinned back with a big clip that had faux black roses glued on. Her sapphire eyes were dusted with dark gray eye shadow and her lips were painted dark red.

"My gothic doll. So beautiful." Eric breathed.

"I didn't think you liked goths, Sir." Max questioned as a fact.

Eric shot him a mildly threatening look, "On Oceane, its hot."

Oceane smiled as she came down the stairs and kissed Eric's cheek, "Thanks Eric."

Kyle was blushing deeply, he had never been attracted to a woman before and it just had to be to Oceane. He figured it was because of how she was dressed and nothing further than that. Oceane blushed softly, noticing that Kyle was still blushing. Eric noticed Kyle's attraction to Oceane but also figured the same - Kyle had never seen a truly beautiful girl dressed that way before and it took him by surprise; then again, Eric knew that Kyle was bisexual, he was able to be attracted to women; so this shouldn't be strange - in fact, he could play on it.

"Oceane, when I'm feeling better, I want you to wear that outfit in the basement. Until then, go get dressed. I don't like having my male slaves get hard when it's not me hardening them."

"As you wish, Eric." Oceane bowed her head and went up the stairs to dress.

Eric sat back on the couch and drank the hot chocolate Kyle had served him, "Is the soup done?"

"Ah!" Kyle exclaimed, completely forgetting about the soup that was cooking on the stove.

He went into the kitchen and saw the soup wasn't completely done yet, which was a relief. Max had crept in and pressed himself against Kyle, who was leaning forward over the stove. Kyle held on to the oven handle, unable to move forward without causing some sort of distress. He bit on his lip and closed his eyes.

"Just try to resist me, Kyle. Mmmm you are so sexy when you're completely vulnerable and our master is in the next room." Max moaned into Kyle's ear, kissing and sucking onto his neck - though not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Get away from me." Kyle grunted.

"Don't forget Kyle, I have the video we made a few days ago. I don't suppose you want Eric to watch it now, uh? Especially the edited version where you are totally willing to suck me and allow me to humiliate you further?"

Kyle was defeated again. He allowed Max to touch him where ever he wanted, which caused great emotional pain. He tried to make sure that the soup wouldn't over cook - which was difficult. Oceane knocked at the wall before going in, "Eric wants-" Her eyes bugged, she went closer and growled, "What the hell is going on?! Max, get off him now!"

Max smirked, pushing away from Kyle, "Oh Oceane, you're no fun."

"Be glad it was me who found you molesting Kyle and not Eric."

"You make a good point there, slave sis." Max laughed, though knowing that was completely true.

Oceane wanted to ask Kyle a million questions about what she had walked in on, only to see despair in his eyes; she couldn't bear to bring on more pain. She took out a glass bowl from the cabinet and handed it to him, "Eric's hungry. Let's not keep him waiting."

"Yeah."

He turned off the heat and poured some soup into the bowl. He looked at her, "We're all welcome to the soup. Please have some too, Oceane, I don't want you getting sick also."

Oceane smiled, "You're a good kid, Kyle."

A few nights after that, Kyle was at Stan's house. Eric allowed him freedom to leave the house again as long as his phone was on and he'd call him every 20 minutes. Kyle stared down at his phone.

"Dude, are you going to stare at that all day?"

"Stan, I have a problem."

"Alright, what is it?"

"What do you do if you're in love with one person; only to fall in love with another person - but you don't have intentions of letting either go?"

"What?"

Kyle sighed and looked down, "Stan, I'm falling in love with Oceane."

"Say what?" Stan was surprised, "As in the witch girl? The one that makes the goth kids look like emo pussies?"

"Yeah her. Um... I don't know if you know or not, as it's not any of your business, but since you already know about Max-"

"Spit it out!"

"Oceane is Cartman's slave also."

"Woah." Stan said flatly

"Yeah. She's my... er... Max and mine slave sister. She has been watching over me and helps when she can. Cartman doesn't seem all that interested on really punishing her for defying him as he does me or Max. I don't really understand why he owns her if she's so free spirited."

"Cartman always had his reasons for things." Stan said matter of factly

"Yeah, well, I seem to be in love with both of them. Somehow, I don't see that to be much of a problem since Cartman's attracted to her also. I don't see her as much of a threat to mine and his relationship either; maybe he can see it that way also."

"You're talking about doing a triad thing, uh? Where there's three consenting people who are in a relationship with each other?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Internet."

\---

Eric cuts Oceane from her restraints. He had finished with her for that night in the basement. While she dressed, she faced Eric, "Eric, something isn't right."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Max and Kyle. Max has been inappropriate with him and Kyle always looks so crushed inside. I'm worried about him."

"Inappropriate with him how?" His tone became dark.

"Earlier I walked in on Max sucking on Kyle's neck while Kyle had his eyes squeezed shut, as if he didn't want it but couldn't stop him. A few nights ago, Max wasn't in bed. I went looking for him and saw the basement light was on. I thought he was with you until I bumped into you by the bedrooms. I didn't know what to say then."

Seeing the worry in Oceane's eyes, Eric exhaled, "Listen. I'm not mad that you kept this from me until now. Kyle should be calling me soon. I'll have him come home and we'll figure this out."


	27. Study

The four of them sat on Eric's living room floor, studying for finals. Eric made sure that they studied together so he could keep an eye on them. The night with Oceane echoed in his head, he figured after finals would be a good time to confront Max about going above him and hurting Kyle. A knock on the door was ignored by everyone as they were deep in their books. By chance Liane was home and she went to answer the door. Outside were Stan and Kenny.

"Sweetie, your other friends are here."

"I don't have friends, Mem, they're just assholes."

"Yeah, fuck you too, Cartman." Kenny greeted Eric like a hello.

They sat down on the floor and pulled out their books from their backpacks. Stan opened his psychology book, "Did anyone study for Psychology yet? I heard it's the hardest."

"Yeah," Max answered, "But no where as hard as math."

"Kyle's great in math!" Kenny exclaimed.

"You don't say." Max licked his bottom lip.

They all saw him lick his lip and all looked puzzled, "Uh?"

"Oh, ha, my lip felt dry just now." Max lied.

Oceane and Eric didn't buy it and Kyle looked a bit scared. Eric sighed, "Max, go study upstairs - alone. If you need any help - I'll send Oceane up."

Max looked ticked off, he stormed away and up the stairs. Oceane shouted after him, "I won't help you no matter what Eric says!" She looked back at the guys and she laughed, "Well I'm not. Creepy bastard can figure out his own studies."

Kyle faintly blushed and Eric shook his head, "I don't know what to do with you, Oceane."

Stan and Kenny did feel out of place. Kenny was the only one who didn't know what was going on and Stan exhaled impatiently, "Can we just study? We're all friends here and friends don't let friends fail school."

"No Stan, I'm pretty sure it's friends don't let friends get kidnapped and raped by pimps to fill some sort of sick desire." Eric corrected, picking a nerve with Stan.

Stan rolled his clenched his fist and grit his teeth, "Friends don't let friends become sex slaves also!"

Kyle and Oceane face palmed and said at the same time, "Oh gawd."

Kenny blinked, totally unaware what's going on, "Did that happen? For reals? To who?"

Kyle and Oceane look at each other uncomfortably, touch their collars, and then at Kenny, "They mean me/him."

Stan and Eric stopped. The air became thick with tension and confusion; it was becoming literally hard to swallow. Oceane exhaled, she looked at Kyle and they nodded in some sort of silent agreement.

"Guys. Relax. It's clear that now all of us knows what's going on. Yes, Kenny, what Eric says is the truth and in a nut shell, Stan is telling the truth also. Kyle and I are Eric's slaves-" Oceane started.

"Hey! What about me?!" Max said, revealing that he was peeking from the stairs.

"You are a roach that needs to be stepped on - hard." Oceane answered bitterly.

Kyle decided to finish where Oceane left off, "Eric takes care of us, we're comfortable here, and there's nothing to be bitter about. Now let's all relax and get back to work."

"Except for Max who died from AIDS three weeks later." Oceane joked

"Not funny." Kyle and Eric mumbled, unknowingly for the same reason.

"Wait, wasn't that from Cartman's Christmas story from third grade, how do you know about that story?" Kenny asked.

Oceane smiled, "Eric never throws away his humiliating Kyle stories. I found it, read it, and aww Kyle, you had an anal abortion... I didn't know rather to laugh or cry when I read that."

Kenny blinked, "Dude..."

Due to how the night was turning out, Kyle had the urge to get high again. He had been clean for slightly over a month, forgetting his relapse, and was able to stay clean because stripping calmed him ,but without that, what else could he do that could curve him off drugs that Eric would be okay with. After filling Kenny in to the depravity of Eric Cartman's world, Kyle abruptly left to the kitchen. He knew that Max had a hidden pack of cigarettes taped under the sink in a plastic bag with a lighter. He didn't understand why he was hiding his cigarettes when Eric seemed okay with his smoking. He took the bagged pack, a lighter, and went to the back yard. He took out a cigarette and slowly put it to his lips.

"I don't have to actually smoke it." Kyle thought to himself.

He opened his mouth and placed the tip of the cigarette in. He again thought to himself that he didn't actually have to smoke and maybe just having it in his mouth was good enough. Then he flicked the lighter and watched as he took his thumb off the trigger, the flame go out. He made the lighter come below the cigarette and flicked it again, lighting the paper and tobacco.

"As long as I don't inhale-" Kyle thought to himself again.

He inhaled, taking the tobacco and other toxins and poisons in a form of vapor into his body. He held for a few seconds and then exhaled though his nose. This was innocent compared to his drug usage and smoking crack earlier did prepare his lungs for further abuse. He exhaled, holding the cigarette between his index and thumb like he would a pencil or sucker stick.

"It's between index and middle fingers." Eric said behind him.

Kyle dropped the cigarette, in which Eric slides in front of him and crushes the cigarette with his foot, "Guess you're done now. Get in the house. We need to have a very public chat about what I caught you doing this time."

"That's not fair!" Kyle talked back. He followed Eric back into the living room where everyone remained - except for Max who was still in his room. Eric shouted up at the ceiling, "Max! Get down here!"

Once everyone was gathered, Eric took hold of Kyle's collar and shoved him down to a kneel. Kyle didn't make a sound. He looked up at Eric as if to telepathically beg him not to embarrass him in front of not only Oceane and Max, but also their friends.

"What's this about, Fatass?" Stan asked.

"I caught Kyle smoking cigarettes in the back yard." Eric answered.

"So?" Stan asked, "Max smokes every day at lunch and you don't seem to care."

"That is different, Oceane, could you bring me Kyle's contract." Eric ordered.

"Yeah yeah." Oceane mumbled as she went to the basement, "Can't get your own contract, you lazy-"

When she came back a minute or two later with a folder, she handed it to Eric, "Here."

Instead on calling her out on her disrespect, Eric focused on the matter at hand. He opened the folder to a a bunch of papers that were stapled together. "This is Kyle's contract. While all my slaves have the same rules for overall conduct, they also have custom rules that fit to their individual needs and protection. Rule 2 of Kyle's custom rules states that he can't do drugs, smoke, or drink without my permission or not under my supervision. Meaning I must be there or know. He was caught smoking without my consent. This isn't the first time you broke my rules, is it, Kyle?"

Kyle held his head down, "No, Sir."

"And what rule did you break other than #2?" Eric pressed.

"#1. Working at brothels or strip clubs is prohibited; due to my history with prostitution." Kyle answered softly.

Eric put the papers back into the folder and handed it back to Oceane to take back to the filing cabinet in the basement. Eric reached for Kyle's hand and helped him back up, "This was your punishment, Kyle. So tell me now, why were you smoking?"

"Stress, Master, I'm under a lot of stress and I don't know how to cope! I just wanted a temporary escape!" Kyle broke down. Instead of being sarcastic or sassy, he just withdrawn. Eric frowned, he was genuinely worried, "Okay, it's late and we've had a hectic night. Stan and Kenny, get out. Oceane and Max, go to bed. Kyle, meet me in bed. All of you, NOW!"

Everyone scurried, except for Eric. He put the cigarettes and lighter into the drawer. He locked the front door and went upstairs to his room with Kyle. Kyle was changed into pajamas but sat at the edge of the bed. Eric sat beside him and threw his arm around him to pull him close, "Okay, tell me what's going on, Jew. I mean it this time, what's going on with you?"

Kyle knew that he couldn't simply say he couldn't say anything or nothing was wrong after admitting the stress. He figured what he could say and work from there, only to not think of a way around it at the moment. Instead he shifted and put himself on Eric's lap, "Master, I want you to marry me to bind me to you forever or grant me freedom with the promise that no one else could own me."

"That's a strange request." Eric commented, seeing how upset Kyle was, he softened, "Well, alright. I already did say you were mine forever, Jew, I didn't lie. We'll get married. Problem is, we're both still 17... I'm sure my mom will allow the marriage."

Kyle felt slightly better, if he was married to Eric, Max couldn't claim him. It's against slave and master code for a master or slave to steal a slave who is married to a master, a rule that Kyle never thought he'd remember, let alone, use. Same went with having perma-freedom. No matter what Max had on him wouldn't make Eric give him up; something that Kyle knew that Eric would never give him up but he needed extra security.


	28. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hope you all like my twist n_n. I love doing twists, keeps my interest up and further chapters coming." Wow, I was a bitch back then wasn't I? *laughs*

Kyle sorta wished he gave Eric the choice sooner. He longed for his freedom but had to think realistically, Eric would always know where he is, he'd always bring him back, and the only true freedom was death. Oceane was right that time, he was suicidal, now he was just numb without anything to numb him. Upon doing research about married dom/sub relationships, that was close to freedom he'd ever have. Once married to Eric, he have more power, he'd be able to get rid of Max, and if he wanted, help Eric take on more slaves through legal technicalities.

Although their engagement was agreed to be kept secret from everyone, Eric gave Kyle some extra leeway. While he was still Eric's slave of all purpose, a lot of his work was split to Oceane or Max. Sex became simply rough or kinky - satisfying Kyle's masochism; but not to the extent as before. What did become strict is Eric's rule for Kyle's coping. Drugs, prostitution, smoking, and alcohol were forbidden; though Eric did say it was okay if Kyle drank with him only once reaching legal age. Kyle had to figure out a way to numb himself that didn't break Eric's rule.

Kyle knew that even though Eric has seen him naked on a daily basis, he doesn't completely see him. Eric never checks Kyle's wrists or ankles - which have been hidden in cuffs since their engagement; Max and Oceane also wear a set to throw off suspicion and to make it easier for Eric to chain them during his games. Only time they're allowed to be removed is when they bathe. Kyle found Eric's switchblade in a drawer and snuck it into the bathroom. He took off the cuff and inhaled, itching the blade to his skin. He slowly cuts into his skin so it wouldn't burn to badly. The cut was really tiny, 1/8th of an inch he guessed. It was enough for blood to escape down his arm. It hurt, but he felt better.

Max was busy too, he hid secret cameras though out the house; Eric's room, the living room, the kitchen, basement, shower and sink area, and the room he shared. The cameras would turn on and record when it picked up on the frequency of the tracker on the slave collars and a ring Max had given Eric as a gift. While the tracker didn't have a GPS as the collars, it was merely an activation switch for the cameras. All the footage would be sent to his computer that had a password he believed only he could figure out.

A week after that, Max decided to check the video footage. He plugged in his head phones and pressed the play icon. He fast forward over anything with Liane. He stopped and watched the seven days that Kyle would go into the bathroom to cut. Max shook his head, "You really are desperate." After a couple of minutes of light sobbing and bleeding, Kyle would carefully clean up the evidence and bandage the cut with gauze and bandage tape. He'd clean his arm and put on the cuff. He could easily blackmail him with this, only to get a better idea - use Kyle's cutting against him; it pushed his agenda further into action.

Watching footage of the basement sparked Max's interest when it was between Eric and Kyle. Instead of sex like he would have wanted, he hears their conversation.

"I'm excited, Master."

"I know you are. This summer, I promise." Eric rubs Kyle's face lovingly, "And you'll be completely mine forever."

"What are they talking about?" Max mumbled to himself

"Thank you for marrying me, Master."

"What!?" Max choked as he closed the video down. They had finished school a week earlier, seemed like any day now, they would leave to get married. Max knew that if that were to happen, he'd never get Kyle for himself. He had to think fast and do things a head of schedule. He took out his phone and waited for someone to pick up, "Dennis?"

Later that night, Max waited for Eric to go to the basement with Oceane. Kyle was deeply asleep and Max had no trouble lifting the thin Jew and carry him down. Dennis's car was waiting. Once inside the car and drove off, Max asked, "Did you bring the things I told you to buy?" Dennis gestured to the bag and Max took it. Max attached a short chain to Kyle's cuffs and gagged him with a ball gag. He took out a knife from the glove department and cut Kyle's collar off; nicking him in the process. Max wrapped a piece of aluminium around the charm to prevent the GPS from signalling.

Dennis pulled into a shady motel and once he paid, he gestured Max to take Kyle into the room. Max plopped Kyle into a chair and rechained took a knife and cut down Kyle's pajama top, nicking him. He opened his laptop and turned on the webcam. He pressed the record button and started filming. After he was done. He took the rape tape and copied it to his laptop. He put a DVD together and then scribbled a note. He dabbed the paper against one of Kyle's bleeding cuts. He put the DVD into a case and the piece of paper in a paper bag, "Deliver it to Cartman."

Dennis dropped the bag, rang the door bell, and drove off fast. Oceane and Eric heard the door bell. Oceane went to the door and opened it, no one was there. Before she turned to close the door, she saw the paper bag and picked it up. Oceane looks inside and saw the note. She opened the note and nearly dropped the bag, "Eric... I think you should see this."

"What is it?"

Oceane turned to him with tears in her eyes, "Eric..." She handed him the note and he took it. He read the note and swiped the bag. He took out the DVD from the case and put it in his X Box. They sat down together on the couch as Eric clicked on the play button.

"Hello Eric. As you can see, I have your precious Kyle." Max smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Kyle, who was starting to wake up. Upon realizing what was going on, Kyle started struggling. Max slapped him, "Don't ruin this!" Kyle's groan barely passed the gag. Max looked back at the camera, "Isn't he beautiful like this? So, I'll reveal his dirty little secrets that you didn't know and at the end, you'll give him to me. I knew about the strip club thing, didn't know he was actually stripping though. We've had sex a few times, and I'm aware he's done drugs once since. Doesn't seem like much, does it? Heh. Did you look further in the bag or see well enough to Kyle's chest? That would reveal his last secret; well the last of his own secrets."

"What's in the bag, Oceane?"

Oceane reached further into the bag and found Kyle's burnt orange collar, she saw blood where it was cut, "His collar... there's blood, like on the note. Oh my-"

"Oceane is right there isn't she? Try using your intuitive shit now, Bitch! How about I show you what dear Kyle has been doing since you took away all the ways he can cope." Max took off the left cuff and held Kyle's wrist up to the camera, "This is what you reduced Kyle to. Now, sit back and enjoy the little video that I made to show how much of a whore Kyle is. By the way, you can't turn off your X Box until it's over thanks to a little glitch I had learned how to do."

Eric and Oceane watched the whole video in near horror. Once it was over and Eric was able to turn the DVD off, Oceane wiped her eyes, "Eric?"

He was quiet, enraging in the inside, "Did you know any of this?"

"No, Eric. Max was good at hiding this from all of us. I knew Kyle was in distress and I told you all I knew before."

He narrowed his eyes, "Oceane, call Stan and get him here. This is going to be a team effort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Yu-Gi-Oh joke and yet I can't focus enough to find it to laugh at myself for writing it.


	29. Oceane

"Alright, he's on his way here." Oceane said as she hung up the house phone. Eric took the DVD out of the X Box and put it in the case. Oceane watched him closely and went up behind him, putting her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder, "Everything will be okay, Master."

"You called me 'Master'?"

"Yeah well, you're not being an asshole, I can see you're truly hurting, and the fact you still own me does come to mind every now and again."

Eric let out a small laugh. Now would have been a poor time to admit he was in love with her, though she didn't compare to Kyle in his eyes and heart; why else would he look past a lot of her defiances? He knew her to be a free spirit but she was indebted to him and once she heard that Kyle was his, it was her decision to be his slave - though he never understood why.

"Master, I'm worried too. Max is a sick fuck, he knows Kyle's limits, and there's no telling what he's going to do to him. The sex tape was supposed to look like Kyle's a willing partner but his eyes... his eyes show so much pain."

Stan let himself in and saw the display of affection, he fake coughed to get their attention, "So what's going on?"

"Sit down, Stan, it's going to be a doozy." Eric suggested.

"Master, please, stop the DVD here!" Oceane pled.

Stan didn't understand, "Why? What's the rest of the DVD?"

Eric paused the DVD in time before it could lock it on. He exhaled, "You heard what Max said, prove how much of a whore Kyle is... I don't think you really need to see that. I mean, I would love to play it for you and scar you for life but Oceane wouldn't like that."

Oceane shrugged, "I don't really care if he sees it or not; fuck, I'll even make him a copy if he likes it so much. I just don't want to see it again."

"What's on the rest of the DVD?" Stan asked again.

"You watch porn, Stan?" Oceane asked.

"Sometimes."

"You watch gay porn, Stan?" Oceane corrected her question flatly

"No."

"Neither did I until tonight." Oceane said cryptically

"What?"

"Max recorded himself fucking Kyle. There. Was that so hard, Oceane?" Eric exhaled. Oceane glared at him without answering his question.

"Eww, no, I'll pass." Stan replied.

"You sure? Kyle was really good." Eric suggested.

"Eric! Now is not the time to humiliate him! We need to figure out where Kyle is before we can figure out how to get him back." Oceane scolded Eric and had the mind set to keep focus on getting Kyle back.

Eric was feeling stuffy, he went towards the stairs, "I'm going to shower. No one else disappear."

"Don't need to worry, I have little interest in men; let alone him." Oceane replied toneless.

After Eric went upstairs, Oceane pulled her legs up on the couch. Stan was still sitting beside her, looking at her. She looked at him, tossed her hair the opposite direction, "What?"

"Why are you a slave for a man if you don't like them?"

"Why do you care?"

" I don't."

"Yeah you do, why else would you ask?"

"So why are you?"

Oceane sighed, "Keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Ever since I was a little girl and came to South Park, I've had... oh gosh..." Oceane was blushing deep, "I had a crush on Kyle. I always saw how he'd look at you and Eric, then to build a platonically loving friendship, I knew I didn't have a chance, ya know? So I'd just look out for him. Something bad happened and I sunk really low, Eric saved me, upon finding out what was going on between him and Kyle, I made the deal to be Eric's slave. Since living here, I had fallen in love with both of them but, as said, I don't stand a chance since they are in love with each other. Eric's slave and Kyle's slave sister is as good as it gets. Understand now?"

"What happened?"

"Oh Stan... I, oh, Eric will be down here shortly."

Stan bit on his lower lip, he knew that Kyle had feelings for her also, so maybe she'd have a chance after all, but not exactly in the way he thought she wanted it. A couple of minutes later, Eric went down the stairs as Oceane said. He had showered and changed into his pajama pants and gray wife beater. His hair was unruly, which made Oceane swoon in her head.

"So where do we start?"

"In the video, Max seemed... he seemed... well rather upset about something. As if he had became desperate. Had something happened between you and Kyle lately that neither of you were telling us?" Oceane asked.

Eric bit on his lip. Stan and Oceane look sharply at him.

"Spill it, mother fucker!" Stan shouted, impatient.

"Watch your mouth." Oceane scolded.

"Kyle and I are engaged." Eric said matter of factly.

"What?!" Stan and Oceane asked, both were in total disbelief.

"Did I stutter? Kyle and I are engaged." Eric said again.

Oceane smiled sincerely, "I'm so happy for you two. But then... how did Max find out?"

"I don't know." Eric answered.

After Stan left, promising to come back the next day after a good night's sleep, Oceane and Eric sat on the couch. He lied across, using her lap as a pillow.

"Are you really happy about Kyle and I being engaged?"

Oceane was taken by surprise, "Of course I am!"

"Good. You know nothing changes when he and I get married. He'll just truly be mine forever, that's all."

"What about me?" Oceane asked softly

"Huh?"

"If someone kidnapped me and told you really bad truths about me in order for you to surrender control to that person over me, would you fight for me back like you are Kyle?"

Eric leaned up and twisted his body to face her side, "Where the fuck is this coming from!? Are you jealous?!"

Oceane shook her head, "I could never! I just want to know if you care about me more than just your slave."

Oceane hated what she was feeling, ever since coming clean to Stan, her heart had been pounding fast and she nearly confessed her feelings to Eric - afraid he'd laugh at her or push her away. Eric looked into her eyes and wiped a tear she didn't know she had released. He came closer to her face, Oceane didn't understand what he was going to do. Quickly, Eric kissed Oceane. It was a different kiss than he usually gave her, it had warmth behind it. He broke away and gave her an awkward smile, "Answer your question?"

"Not really. You kiss all your slaves."

"Dammit, Oceane, yes! I care deeply for you! Go to bed!"

Oceane smiled and scurried off to bed. Eric exhaled and shook his head, "Over emotional and rebellious gingers, why am I so crazy for them?"


	30. So Close But No

The next week and a half, Oceane, Eric, and Stan were sitting at Eric's kitchen table. They deeply pondered on how they can figure out Max's whereabouts. During breaks, they would eat pizza, play a little X Box, and iced tea. Oceane wasn't exactly a cook, so Eric had to be grateful that she knew how to warm things up and ice things down. They watched the DVD so many times they lost count, always stopping before the sex scene, hoping to notice something strange about it. Eric studied it the hardest, something about the background rung a bell and it took so long to realize where he saw it before.

"I think I know where he is." Eric declared.

Stan had his head down on the table, he looked up at Eric, "It took you that long to realize it or is it a guess?"

"Fuck you. I know I've seen that place before... it's hazy but I know I've seen that room." Eric stated.

Oceane groaned, "If we're going anywhere, may I shower? I haven't exactly had much time to do that since we've spent days and nights on this... I can't remember the last time I actually slept."

"Oh just go." Eric grunted. He watched her go and then got up, "I need to do that too."

Eric followed Oceane up to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he could hear something going on in the shower. Stan wasn't that disturbed, he's heard it from his parents' room and in Shelly's, so he knew what was going on; he just wished he couldn't hear it here. Then he could hear the shower turn off, silence for 10 minutes, and then Oceane and Eric came downstairs together. Eric was wearing a burgundy tee and dark wash blue jeans. Oceane wore an a-line skirted, knee length, black dress with a light blue, ruffled trim corset in the middle, and sparkly black fishnet tights with a pair of black flats. Her auburn hair was loose at her shoulders and her eyes were colored in light blue shadow to match her corset. Her collar and cuffs just completed the outfit.

"Damn." Stan didn't mean to let that word escape his lips and he figured that neither of them heard it. He didn't understand why Kyle thought she was so beautiful until he saw her come down the stairs.

That same week and a half was traumatic for Kyle. Being kidnapped by someone who loved dry fucking and beating him seemed innocent compared to what he had to deal with from both Max and Dennis. He was blindfolded and bound most of the time, only allowed to see and move when it was time to eat and bathe after one of his humiliating sessions. He couldn't bathe privately either, Max knew all too well that he'd try to escape, so either he or Dennis would watch over him. He was in so much pain and knew he had bled a few times from the rough sodomizing. What was painful most is, other than saying degrading words to him, they barely spoke.

"Please... why am I here?" Kyle whimpered.

"Shut up. Put the gag on him." Dennis hissed.

Tired of hearing that same question a couple times a day, Max grabbed hold of Kyle's face, "You wanna know why? Because you're going to marry that asshole! He doesn't deserve you, Kyle. Did you think you could escape me if you marry our master? You're so silly."

Before he goes to put on the gag, Kyle breathed, "Please, answer one more question."

"What is it?" Max asked.

"How do you know Dennis?" Kyle muttered almost angerly.

Max put the ball gag on Kyle and kissed his cheek, "Dennis and I are brothers, kid. Pimps and dominants aren't much different, you know that? They share the same common goal - to have attractive people twisted around their finger. You're lucky, Kyle, you're now going to have both. I'm sure after Eric learned the truth, he'd be more than happy to surrender you to me. So that's how I know all about your past - I think we even met once, but I guess you don't remember. With the right amount of money, Mistress Linore was more than willing to place me in Eric's care - no questions asked."

Kyle wanted to say that he wasn't so sure that Eric would give him up so easily. He was bound in some sort of bondage mitten that had his arms bound separately and chained together by hoops that the mitten had. His legs were always simply chained together by the ankle cuffs. Other than the blanket that was thrown on him, he was naked, bruised and cut up. The last time Max and Dennis played with him, they used his cutting against him and used that as an excuse to cut into him. He was promised to have a healing day so no violence of any kind - even sex. He had overheard that his rapes were being filmed but he didn't know by what.

"Hey, have you been checking your hidden camera footages?" Dennis asked Max.

Max shook his head, "I haven't had the reason to do so since the subject of my affections is in my possessions."

Dennis pressed play on one of the videos.

"The background, it's of the same motel that I caught Kyle prostituting at. I'm sure of it. Let's go." Eric said.

"Well I guess it's time to move out before they get here." Max suggested.

By the time Eric, Oceane, and Stan arrived to the motel, they were gone.

"Gawd dammit!" Stan and Eric swore once in the car.

"We missed them by 10 minutes." Stan commented.

Eric seem frozen by Stan's comment, "He knew we were coming... but how?"

Oceane sat in the back seat, between the two, she scraped her bottom lip with her teeth and pinched on the skin when her teeth stop scraping, "Something feels off. Master, take us home. I can't shake this feeling that we've been missing something right in front of our eyes all this time."

"Sure enough. How the hell did we miss these?" Oceane said a little while later.

By the look on her face, she gestured them to go into Eric's room. She held out her hand to show what she had found.

Stan looked at the little pieces of metal and plastic in Oceane's hand, "What are they?"

"Tiny cameras with an even smaller microphones ." Eric answered, "Oceane, where did you find these?"

"These were in the light fixtures in the bedrooms and bathroom. I don't know if I found them all though." Oceane answered as she handed them to Eric. He took them and went into the bathroom where he flushed them down the toilet. He came back and sighed, "Lets look for the others then. Don't act suspicious, in case he is watching us, we don't want him on to us and do something fucked up like kill Kyle."


	31. Skype

The three of them searched the house until they were sure they found every last camera that Max had hidden. Once they were disposed of, they fell onto their knees in Eric's room and hunched over.

"Okay, we have one problem now. How do we figure out where Kyle is?" Oceane asked.

"Unless Cartman planted a microchip into his skin, there's no way." Stan groaned.

Oceane and Stan looked at Eric, wondering if he really had done it. Eric face palmed, "No, I didn't implant a microchip into Kyle's body. Jeezus. Only his collar and one wrist cuff has a microchip-"

"You have a tracker on his cuff?!" Oceane beamed.

Eric shook his head, "But if he's been bleeding on it or getting it wet, it may not work."

Stan looks over at Eric's computer, his skype was ringing but really quietly, if it wasn't for the flickers that caught his eye, he wouldn't have noticed, "Uh Cartman?"

"What?"

"Your skype is ringing."

Eric got up and went to his computer and accepted the call. There was Max, waving like the smug bastard he was. Stan and Oceane got behind Eric.

"Well if it isn't my master? You're doing well." Max smirked.

"Where's Kyle!" Stan asked.

"Well if I told you guys where we are, you'd just take him away... unless, Eric has agreed to let me have Kyle."

"Not until Satan is God." Eric snickered

"Uh-uh-uh," Max shook his finger, "To a lot of people, he is God. In that sense, you already lost."

"You know damn well what I meant! I want him back!" Eric demanded.

Max shook his head, "So after finding out he's been using again, hurting himself, and having sex with other slaves, you're willing to have him back?"

"You've been raping him! That tape was a lie." Oceane shot.

"Down girl. You're no threat to me now." Max stated confidently. Oceane glared at him and Eric shot her a look to tell her to stop. Eric exhaled, looking fierce and calm at the same time, "How did you find out about the engagement? That is what set you off right? The engagement?"

Max ignored Eric's question, looking over at Oceane, "Did you like watching it, Oceane? I know Master must have loved seeing his favorite boy in action, but what about you? Did it make you hot and bothered as I'm sure it made him? How about you, Stan? Did you even have the nerve to watch it?"

A second voice came through, "Go feed him. I'll keep an eye on your company."

The voice made the hairs on the back of Eric's and Stan's necks stand up. Eric was beyond pissed, "I should have known you were involved!"

"My my, if it isn't Eric Cartman? I knew I'd see you again eventually. Is that Stan? I'm surprised you're still talking to him after last time. Ooo who's the pretty girl behind you? I wouldn't mind profiting off her."

"Eww. Who is this sleaze?" Oceane mumbled.

"Dennis!" Eric shouted.

Dennis checked his watch, "Uh, time's about up. We'll keep in contact. If Kyle can be a good boy, we'll let him talk to you guys next time.

Then the screen went black. They moved away from the computer. Not knowing when Max or Dennis would call next gave Eric the excuse to keep his computer on.

"So did it?" Oceane asked.

"Did it what?" Eric asked back.

"Make you horny watching Kyle in the video?"

Eric didn't answer, which made Oceane and Stan shake their heads. Eric threw his hands in the air, "So what if it did?! It's not like I never watched two guys have sex before, it just was better... that... Kyle was in it. Why did he ask about you, Oceane? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, Eric, nothing."

Eric shook his head, "Don't lie to me. What the hell are you not telling me?"

Stan looked at Oceane comfortably, "Just tell him, Oceane."

"Tell me what?"

Oceane nodded slowly at Stan and looked up at Eric, "Master, If you must know the truth, I will confess. But I feel that once I tell you, you'll let me go. I, uh, I am in love with you and Kyle. I only agreed to be your slave because Kyle was your's and I just wanted to be closer to him... and then I fell in love with you too. I am sorry."

"That's great!" Eric beamed.

"Excuse me? You did hear me correctly, right?" Oceane was dumbfounded, Stan seemed confused also.

\---

"Isn't that nice that they were asking about you?" Max purred into Kyle's ear.

Kyle was lying down in the fetal position. Max's words made him shiver. Max took off the ball gag and Kyle was free to breathe slightly better.

"You should have known. Known that Eric would never give me up." Kyle mumbled.

Dennis happened to be close enough to over hear, "Even I told you that, Lyle."

"Lyle?" Kyle asked, "Who's-"

"Dammit Dennis! I told you, around him, I'm Max; the name that Cartman gave me."

"My bad. Well he knows now."

Max exhaled, "I'm Lyle. Cartman renamed me because our names are too similar."

"By one letter." Dennis joked.

Max looked at his brother - he wasn't amused. Dennis laughed and went to a couch that their motel room had and drank a beer. Max rubbed on Kyle's chest, "You heard what we said, if you're a good boy, we'll let you speak to them. You know what it means to be a good boy right, Kyle?"

Kyle gulped and nodded, "As you wish..."

Eric and Oceane woke up in the middle of the night, in Eric's bed, to skype ringing.

"You think?" Oceane asked sleepishly. Her gray night shirt was rolled up to her groin as her leg was resting on Eric's leg.

She rolled off him and he went up to his computer and accepted the call. As they thought, it was Max and this time, Kyle was beside him.

"Kyle!" Oceane gasped.

Kyle smiled weakly and waved, "Oceane. Eric... I-"

"We know. Don't worry about it. We just want you home." Eric smiled weakly, Kyle was okay - consideringly.

"But you know I relapsed and the cutting." He was tired and just so drained from his captivity.

"We don't care about that!" Oceane jumped in from the bed, "We love you, Kyle!"

"Love me how?" Kyle asked flatly.

"Oh good grief." Oceane scuffed.

Eric still had his smile, "Are they treating you good, Jew?"

"That I didn't miss... Yeah, they're feeding me and bathing me. I just want to go home. Uh... were you two sleeping in bed together?"

"Don't worry about that and we're doing all we can to get you back." Eric answered.

Kyle smiled a bit bit bigger than before and Max took the camera for himself, "That's if you can find him and if you're in time. Take it any way you wish."

The call ended.

Eric grit his teeth, "Tomorrow, you're going to meet the mistress who trained me."

"Wonderful," Oceane yawned, "But how about checking the tracker in Kyle's wrist cuff since he's still wearing both... better yet, why not check Max's. I noticed he's still wearing his too."

"Oh yeah..." Eric face palmed, "I forgot that all of your cuffs have a tracker chip in case the collar failed."


	32. Missing Him

Due to the fact Max, Kyle and Liane were gone by either kidnapping or just because, Oceane was stuck doing everything around the house. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry, ran errands, and had to fill all of Eric's sick sexual desires; rather she could handle them or not. While she was more bitter for why she had to do everything, she also knew that Eric appreciated her efforts and would pay her for her non-sexual services - going by the agreement that she knew sex slavery doesn't pay.

Her appearance also got lazy; wearing a simple black dress and black flats. Her hair would be down and messy. She couldn't understand how Kyle was able to handle all the work that was now stuck on her. Her relationship with Eric had gotten deeper. Since her confession, he privately revealed to her about his and Kyle's feelings for her also, but he didn't want to rush anything and figured being his slave of all trades was like being his girlfriend like Kyle his boyfriend - except that he truly loved them but didn't want to seem weak and treat them affectionately. Oceane pointed out that was just an accuse to be a sadist to everyone in his life.

More days went by. The tracker chips in both Max's and Kyle's cuffs were scrambling data, meaning they were in an area that had data interference. The only way of communicating was though Skype. No new calls since the last time they spoke, which worried them both. They kept their Skype lines open on their phones when away from Eric's computer. At school, Oceane and Eric stayed close to each other, Stan and Kenny would join them when they all had classes together.

"How long as it been since... you know?" Kenny asked.

Oceane picked at her food with her fork, "A day shy of two weeks."

"How about trying to Skype call them?" Stan asked.

Eric took out his phone and hit to call Max's Skype, which was denied, holds it to Stan's face, "Happens every gawd damn time. And Kyle's is always offline. Max only has his on to toy with us."

"Eric, you think we should have some full time slaves until we find them. I can't keep doing everything myself." Oceane finally whined.

"Any louder, Oceane? Why not just bust everything we do, huh?" Eric scolded. Then he made that face that he was thinking about what she proposed, "That's actually not a bad idea... just to help you around the house."

"We... could possibly do it. If you don't have sex with us." Kenny offered.

"Who's 'we'?" Stan asked, nearly choking on his sandwich.

Kenny smiled, "Think of it, Dude. Simple manual labor and Oceane is our friend."

"And you won't fuck us right, Cartman?" Stan asked.

Eric nearly spat out his soda, "Dude, fuck no!"

"Great," Oceane smiled, "After school, go home, pack some clothes, and come to Eric's right after. I want to get you guys settled before dinner time."

"Great." Stan said, maliced.

Kyle had lost count of how many days he's been with Max and Dennis. His first day of in-motel prostitution started. Dennis and Max would lure men to their motel room to do what they wanted to Kyle. He was blindfolded, and chained to a patted table. His only relief was that all the men wore condoms. He didn't say a word or make much noise, despite the pain he felt. He didn't know how many had done him or how much time went by, but after it was all over, Max went over to Kyle and kissed him, "You did a great job today."

"I wouldn't have... oh never mind." Kyle whispered.

Max licked his lip, "Not bad. You were so popular tonight. Once Dennis told all his clients that missed you that you were here, they lined up outside."

"Why? If you wanted me for yourself, why do you let Dennis sell me like this?" Kyle asked.

"Easy, for money. You were the golden whore, bringing in thousands a night. You take so much abuse and enjoy it. Why not profit off that fact alone?" Max asked.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Max." Dennis said as he counted the money.

Max looked at his brother, questioningly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dennis shrugged, "You're a trained whore too. You know what men like, in return makes you profitable to me also."

"You can't be serious?!" Max demanded.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh, "And you were owned by the most sadistic bastard on the planet; that makes you just as abuse tolerant as me."

Max was appalled, "But I'm your own brother!"

Dennis laughed, took a key card, and left the motel room. Max was pissed. He slapped Kyle across the face. Kyle groaned. Max stepped back for a few seconds, he came back and unchained Kyle and took off his blindfold. For the first time since Max's face declaration of friendship, Kyle saw him sincere; it was weird.

"Because that is what it took to get him to help me." Max sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"The truth. To get Dennis to help me, I had to agree to let him rape, torture, and sell you - using my knowledge in sadomasochism."

"But why do you want me?"

"Why? Because you are so beautiful. The way you get turned on by humiliation. But after the last two weeks, I'm not so sure."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm a masochist."

"No. You're Eric's masochist! Only time you get turned on by pain and humiliation is when Eric's involved rather to you or to someone else. Someday, you'll be the same for me."

Kyle hasn't really thought about it before. Sure the thought had crossed his mind a few times growing up, but he didn't consider the fact he was only submissive to Eric without much of a reason; but for any excuse he seemed alright with.

"Please, I don't want to do this anymore. I'll-" Kyle could feel tears form and fall down his face, "I'll do what ever you want, I just don't want to be raped and beaten anymore. I'll be your lover. I'll leave Eric."

"Liar. Fine. I'll stop the beatings and rapes. I'm sure Dennis can figure something else out." Max tried to promise, Kyle knew that he couldn't promise such a thing. Kyle closed his eyes to free his tears, "You can't promise that, Max. Dennis is a greedy psycho. This is the second time I'm kidnapped, with the help of the same man, do you really think he's going to let me live, let alone not beat and/or rape me?" They both knew he was right, Max did respect Kyle, that was one of the reasons he wanted him so badly, "I'll take your place then. You're right, I was trained by the same guy, I can endure a lot of what you can - just not all."

Once he sure he was alone, Kyle went to Max's computer and went onto his Skype account. He saw that both Eric and Oceane were online. He looked at the time and figured that Eric was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He clicked on Oceane's name and to call her. After a few seconds, Oceane accepted the call.

"Kyle?"

"Oceane."

"Oh my gawd! You're still alive! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Oceane! Listen to me. I need you to do something for me."

"Absolutely. What is it?"

"First off, is Eric awake?"

"No. He went to bed early. Stan and Kenny are here too."

"Why?"

"Because I can't do all this myself! So they are short term sexless slaves."

"Right... second, I need you to go to Eric's computer and find the tracking software. I need you to update it. I think that's why he hasn't been able to find me through the chips in our cuffs."

"You knew about that?"

"Duh. He puts tracking chips in almost everything. Why he hasn't put it inside our skin puzzles me."

"Please don't give him ideas." Oceane said as she went onto Eric's computer and found the software. She clicked on properties and check for updates. Sure enough, there were three needed updates, one that required track reading, "Okay, updating." Kyle was quiet, he exhaled softly, looking back to make sure that he was still alone, "Please, if Eric is too late to save me and something happens, there is something I want you to read on my-"

"Don't say that!" Oceane cried, "Kyle, don't say such thing! You will be back home with us!"

"I hope so. I have to go. One more thing, Oceane, if the worst does happen, would you marry Cartman in my place? I know you'll both hate it, but I don't want him to be alone." Kyle requested. Oceane didn't know what to say, but she nodded in agreement anyway, "Okay." Right before he signed off and turned off the computer, he smiled softly, "I love you, Oceane." "I love you too, Kyle." Oceane responded, knowing his 'I love you' was different from her's. Then the call was cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading that hurt my head... 
> 
> "Seriously? Eric forgot to update his tracking software? Well that can happen to anyone I guess. This has to be the saddest love square I ever wrote. Boy A loves Boy B, Boy C loves Boy B, but Boy B hates Boy C, then there's Girl D who love Boy A and B, hates Boy C, knows Boy A loves Girl D, but keeps her in the dark that Boy B is in love with her too so Girl D is totally okay with being sisterly with Boy B and not want to interfere with Boy A and Boy B's relationship unlike Boy C. Wow, that summed up a bunch of chapters... yup..."


	33. Safe At Last

The next morning, Oceane cheerfully announced about her Skype convo with Kyle to the guys.

"Why were you waiting to tell us now?" Stan asked.

Oceane looked at Eric first and then answered Stan, "I didn't want to wake him up. You two worked hard too. I was just being polite." Eric went to his computer and checked the program. He found the tracking information on both Kyle's and Max's cuffs. Eric was more than okay with them being together, it made things easier for him. Once he figured out their information, he nodded, "This time, we won't fail. Let's dress and go."

On the way to the location, Eric didn't look back while driving, "I'm going to need you two, even with them back. Kyle is not going to be in any condition to go back to his duties. Max, well, he has a lengthy punishment he doesn't even know of in the basement." The three of them looked confused, Kenny asked what the three were thinking, "Wait? Max is still going to be your slave after this?" Eric smirked, Oceane was sitting in front beside him, he reached over with one hand to touch her leg, "Of course. He's still my properte' as Oceane and Kyle are my properte'. Hell, even you and Stan are my temporary properte'."

"That was something I never wanted to hear in my life." Stan grit his teeth in disgust.

Eric shifted his eye a bit towards Stan's direction, "Don't even, Stan. How I wish I can give you a taste of what my personal and client slaves get but since I promised you and Kenny that I can't fuck either one of you, meet me half way with not being an asshole."

The drive to the motel they were at went by fast. They were able to track Kyle to the exact door to which he was inside. Eric nodded at Oceane to do what he had told her. She knocked on the door, she mimicked one of the Hispanic accented cleaning ladies, "House keeping!"

"Come in!" Dennis said.

"No key, Sir." Oceane said.

Once he opened the door, Stan and Eric knocked Dennis down and they all went inside. Max was smoking a cigarette and Kyle was somewhat conscious and obviously naked under the blanket that rested just below his stomach. Stan and Oceane ran over to him. She noticed that there were new puncture wounds in his arms.

"Oh my! What did you guys do to him?!" Oceane cried out.

Stan felt up the arm that had the holes and felt the faint marks of where a rubber tie had been, "They overdosed him."

"What?" Eric demanded, looked at Kyle with fright, he looked at Dennis "Get out of here if you value your no good life!" Then he looked at Max, "Stan, Oceane, unbind and cover Kyle and sit him in the front seat. As for you, Max, you have no idea what fun I'm going to have to do to you. Kenny, take that chain I had you hold on to earlier and attach to his wrist cuffs and take him to the car."

The drive back was uncomfortably quiet. The car was cramped, even though they were all on the thin side. Oceane gazed out the window, she moved her fingers in the air, "Kyle will be okay. He needs rest, Master, that's all." Max eyes her, "You are such a freak." Oceane smiled, seeing him in the reflection of the window, "And you're a vile pervert? Point?"

After Eric pulls into the drive way, he carried Kyle up to his bed. He dressed him in his pajamas, covered him up, and kissed him softly on his lips. Then he personally took Max to the basement. He binds him and chains him to the ceiling, which caused him to swing softly in the air. Eric made sure to gag him and blind fold him. He smirked as he put a rod in Max's ass and the rubber cock ring on him, "I'll just leave you here for now. Consider this, uh, pre-punishment."

He goes back upstairs and sits on the couch. Oceane served him scrambled eggs and orange juice; the others ate in the kitchen. She sat down beside Eric and watched him. He looked at her, "What?" She wiped her eyes and forced a smile, "I'm just glad we're all back together. Last night, Kyle asked me that if anything were to happen to him, to marry you in his place, that we'd hate that but he doesn't want you to be alone. Would you have went through with that wish?"

Eric looked away from her, "I wouldn't have hated it much."

Kyle awoke later that afternoon, it was nearly dark and his head hurt. He quickly realized where he was and turned to find Eric's pillow beside his. He sniffed his pillow and felt at ease. He turned to his other side and could smell Oceane's scent on his side of the bed, wondering if Oceane had slept in bed with Eric and why. He noticed that he was dressed, he carefully climbed out of bed and put on his ushaka. He could hear laughing and went downstairs. Eric, Oceane, Kenny, and Stan were sitting in the living room and laughing to a television show. He walked into the living room.

"Hi..."

They turn to look at him. Oceane beamed and embraced him, "Kyle!"

"How ya doing, Jew?" Eric smiled.

Stan went up to him and embraced him softly, "You okay, Dude?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?"

Kenny didn't get up from the floor, "Because when we found you this morning, you were OD'ed on heroin." Kyle rubbed his head and smiled weakly, "Oh, that. Yeah. I remember vaguely. Dennis found out that I contacted Oceane on Skype and forced me to do drugs: heroin, crack, and alcohol. I'm sorta surprised I'm alive. Are you mad, Master?"

Eric shook his head. When he got up, Oceane and Stan got out of the way, Eric went up to Kyle and kissed him hard. Oceane laced her fingers together and smiled lovingly. Stan and Kenny looked on, surprised. Eric broke the kiss and held Kyle close to him, "I'm not mad. I love you, Kyle."

"Then why did Oceane sleep in my side of the bed?"

Eric and Oceane looked at each other for a moment, "Kyle, I have to tell you something."


	34. Her Confession

"Eric, now is not the time." Oceane said sternly.

She walked past them and went upstairs. Once out of sight, Kyle put his gaze on Eric, "Why was her scent on my side of the bed?" "Why do you think? She stayed with me to keep eye on my computer." Eric answered half truthfully. Stan and Kenny looked on, enjoying the bickering as if it was some sort of trash reality show. "Did you fuck her?" Kyle demanded. Eric looked at Kyle like he was dumb, "Well she is my-" "That's not what I meant! Did you sleep with her in our bed?" Kyle interrupted.

"One, that is my bed. Two, so what if I did? And three-"

"Eric, stop." Oceane said as she came down the stairs in her gray night shirt and black robe over it. She closed her eyes and exhaled, "I'll tell him now then. Really not the time but since he did smell my scent, he - uh - everyone must know." All turn to look at Oceane as she went between them and took their hands into her's. She smiled weakly as she looked at Kyle, "Long story short, I love you, Kyle. Ever since we were kids and you were the only one to defend me at the time. Always thought Eric was a sociopath... still do, but I grew to love him too in the short time I've been here. While I accepted the possibility of being just a friend to you and a slave to him, he assured me that my feelings were returned. That you also loved me the way I love you and he how I him."

"Oh... look at the time." Stan said as he forced Kenny upstairs.

"But I wanted to watch." Kenny whined. He broke away from Stan and watched from the stairs.

Kyle was surprised, he had no idea since she wasn't even remotely suggestive with her feelings, "Oceane, I-"

Oceane took her hand away and put two fingers on his lips and shook her head, "Ssssh, I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I'm okay with how things are. You have your spot back and I sleep in the other room, like it's always been. Which reminds me, you should get some rest. You were abused horribly for two weeks straight. " She moved her fingers away and went to the stairs, "Alright boys, come down. We have work to do before the night is done and I'm not doing it alone."

She moved away so Kyle could go past her and go up the stairs. Stan and Kenny came down stairs to look for any work that needed to be done. Before Oceane could make sure the bathroom was clean, Eric took her wrist tightly and spun her to him. She looked at him, "Eric? Let go, you're hurting me." He loosened up, "What you're doing isn't fair to yourself or us! You declare your love and then say never mind, let's stay how we are." She took her wrist back, "No! Keeping it a secret was the most painful thing I've done. So you all know, nothing further has to be done about it. You do to us what you've always done. I keep defending him like I've always done. And he does what he does like he's always done." She stormed off and went up to the bathroom to give it a quick cleaning.

After they cleaned up, Oceane and Stan were sitting up in their single beds, minding their own business after the day they had. Kenny had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Oceane shook her head and exhaled to show her annoyance.

"I think it was brave what you did." Stan said

Oceane looked at him, "Thanks Stan."

Stan looked at her. It was hard to imagine who couldn't love her, he had lost Wendy after being the one who had Kyle kidnapped the first time, so to fall for a girl who looked a lot like Kyle was probably a bad sense of judgement on his part, "Wasn't your hair curlier before?"

"What?"

"Your hair? I swore it was curlier when we were children."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it was. Wavy's good too; a lot more manageable. Um, Stan, may I ask for your opinion?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you think things can ever go back to what they were?" Oceane bit on her lip.

Stan shrugged, "I guess not, but then again, was it supposed to? It was meant for you to tell Cartman and Kyle what you feel in your heart. Now we'll see where it's suppose to fall and deal with it. Hell, if you weren't in love with them and not Cartman's slave, I wouldn't mind attempting to get you."

Oceane smiled weakly, "Is it because I look like Kyle?"

"Whaaaaa?" Stan blushed softly, causing Oceane to giggle, "Called it, didn't I?"

"No."

"It's okay, Stan. Kyle is sexy, smart, and genuinely sincere - who can't fall in love with him? I can sense it strongly through you. Thing is, like me, you don't want to ruin what you have with him. It's okay, Stan, your secret's safe with me." Oceane promised.

\---

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Eric smirked.

He had the control in his hand, sending the simulated shocking through him. Max was screaming though the ball gag, finding no pleasure what so ever like Kyle would have. To add more to the punishment, Eric took out the electric wand and turned it on, "30 minutes in and guess what, it's not over yet." He shocked Max over and over with the wand, putting little burn marks on his skin. Max was losing consciousness after a few minutes of his torture.

Eric turned off the rod and sex toys. He took off the ball gag, allowing Max to breathe. Eric patted his face and had the biggest smirk on his face, "You have no idea just how sadistic I am, do you? What I'm capable of is beyond BDSM regulations. Welcome to Hell, Master is ready to play."


	35. Open

"You haven't seen Max have ya?" Kyle asked as he entered the 'slave' bedroom.

Oceane nearly spat out her drink onto her blanket, "Why the hell are you asking me?"

Kyle sat down on her bed and shrugged, "Because it's been nearly a month since what happened and I haven't seen or heard from him. I wondered if Eric killed him and stuffed his body somewhere." Oceane pulled her hair back into a gray scrunchie, "Kyle, nobody wants to acknowledge even knowing that douche's existence, let alone admitting they heard from him in any shape or form. But yes, he's alive. I'm responsible for feeding that asshole three times a day. Eric gave me strict orders to keep you away from him until his punishments are over."

Then there was silence. Oceane wanted to point out the distance between them also since all was out in the open. Her initial and long time friendship with Kyle had ended that moment she confessed her love for him and Eric to him. Since then, nothing. Barely even a few words spoken - other than "Hello" or "Eric wants you to do..." daily. They also kept appearances for when Eric was with them in the same room, while just being there, they said nothing to each other. Eric was too busy beating on Max to really notice the awkwardness between his other two slaves. Stan and Kenny knew and were more than happy to leave two weeks earlier when Kyle didn't need bed rest any longer from his ordeals. They felt bad but really had no idea what to say or do about the situation that would make it better.

Oceane put her drink on the nightstand, got off the bed, and pulled off her yoga shorts so she could put on her jean ones to go with her burgundy tank top. Kyle didn't seem to notice her, just sitting on her bed and just waited for someone to say something since he didn't know what to say either. Oceane turned back to look at him, "Just so you know, Kyle, there's nothing going on between Eric and I other than the same master/slave relationship. In fact, I don't think I love either one of you romantically anymore either. I've made arrangements with Eric to work off my debts in other ways and free to leave once he finds my replacement." She swallowed slowly and left the room. She went down the stairs and wiped her eyes with her hand; she had lied and was careful not to let on in any way, as if she was not only trying to convince Kyle, but herself too. "This is their love story." She mumbled to herself as she slipped on her shoes and left the house.

Kyle shortly went downstairs and went to the basement door. He heard evil laughter and painful shrieking. Eric never tells what he does down there, just that lately, Eric comes up with blood splatter without uttering a word of why. He was tempted to go down there and find out. He touches the door knob only to hear steps coming close. Kyle moved away and scurried to the kitchen to make dinner. Eric closed the basement door behind him maybe a half hour to hour later, "Jew?"

"I do have a name." Kyle grunted as he stirred the soup that he had boiling on the oven.

Eric found him in the kitchen with a smirk, "I know and I named you 'Jew'."

"Not what I meant."

Eric wrapped his arms around Kyle and pressed against him, "I love you, Jew." Kyle blushed, not willing to correct him again, "I love you too, Eric." Eric rested his head on Kyle's and exhaled, "I think I give you too much freedom. You haven't called me 'Master' in a while." Kyle hissed and pushed back to get Eric off him, "Fine. Master, dinner is just about ready. Oceane went out, why don't you call her to let her know."

"Damn, Jew, you out did yourself again." Eric exclaimed.

"Yup. I invited Kenny and Stan over since I made such a feast." Kyle smiled, proud that Eric was happy for his efforts. He made soup, salad, mashed potatoes, ham, bread with butter, and a type of pasta dish. They waited to eat until everyone came. The meal was nicer than Kyle expected. His friends all sat together and pigged out on what he prepared; especially Kenny. They laughed, chatted, and were the way they used to be. Oceane was quiet, though she did show effort to enjoy herself. She wasn't fooling Eric and he grew annoyed by her behavior as well as Kyle's towards her. He put his napkin onto the table and pushed his chair out, "Witch. Jew. I need to see you both now. In private."

"Witch? But Eric-" Oceane protested, talking back.

"In private!" Eric repeated, louder.

The three of them got up and they went into the living room. Eric held his hands behind his back, his eyes were darkened from rage, "Give me a good reason not to smack both of you right now."

Kyle and Oceane looked at each other for a second and looked away.

"Well?!" Eric demanded.

He waited and knew he wasn't going to get an answer from either one so with an open hand, he slapped them both across the face. They held their face and only Oceane shown anger, "Fuck you."

"Oceane don't!" Kyle stepped between her and Eric. He closed his eyes and exhaled, opening after, "Master, this is my fault. After Oceane's confession last month, I treated her like a leper. She tried reaching out to me and I shot her down every time until she just stopped. Then she told me that she's leaving-"

"Yeah, I noticed that, wait, leaving?" Eric questioned, looking past Kyle to Oceane.

"She told me that you knew." Kyle responded as he quickly turned a bit to her, "You lied?"

"Well of course I lied, you self-centered bastard! Kyle, you were such a sweet boy, a bit on the neurotic side, but sweet none the less. But ever since Eric bought you from Dennis, you became so self-centered and depressing! My gawd, I was wondering which one of us was a more natural female. Stop being a bitch and toughen up, uh!?"

"Feel better?" Eric asked.

"Much." Oceane sighed and looked at Kyle, "I love you, Kyle. I did mean what I said, I haven't been with Eric since. Taking full control of being a house sub; ya know, take care of the house - sex hasn't really been on my mind. But what I want is to leave." Eric rubbed the back of his head, "Oceane, you are free to leave when you wish too, I'll respect it, but I don't want it to happen."

"How about me?" Kyle asked, "Don't I get that same freedom?"

"Did biblical Hell freeze over?" Eric asked over him.

"No..." Kyle sighed.

Oceane looked at them and went to Kyle's side, "I won't leave under one condition. I bump my position down to house sub only. At least until our agreement runs out. I think I'm almost paid up anyway." Eric licked the top of his lip and nodded slowly, "Deal. I'll look for new personal slaves in the mean time. You are still bound to the same rules as Kyle and Max, Oceane. Don't think that's changed."

That night, after Oceane and Kyle had gone to sleep, Eric went down to the basement. A bloody mess of Max was hog tied and secured with a thick hook through the rope and attached to a chain on the ceiling. He was ball gagged, and whimpered mortifyingly once he saw Eric when Eric turned on the lights. Eric sighed, "Fuck, that didn't kill ya, uh? Well that's good. I think one more night of never ending fun for me is good enough."


	36. Visualization

Eric went down there again, noticing that Max was still alive, "Ya know, I was thinking of cutting you down tonight but then I changed my mind."

Max's protests were nothing but muffled whimpers, which Eric enjoyed, "What, I didn't get that? 'Burn me more, Master?' Okay. That sounds like fun." Max shook his head rapidly and muffled in vain. Eric laughed, he was only teasing his living toy, "Oh chill out. I was playing. I figured you needed to use the bathroom anyway." Eric took out a knife and cut the ropes that kept him bound and to the ceiling, allowing Max's bloody, dirty, and burn patched body fall onto the mattress below. He looked down at him and shook his head, "Maybe a bath too. Since Oceane isn't doing anything useful, I'll have her bathe you. I'm a bit pissed at her anyway and can't think of a more spiteful punishment than bathing someone she hates with all her heart."

Eric pulled on Max's collar and had him walk to the bathroom to relief himself. After that, he lead him back to the mattress and attached a leash that was attached to a post to Max's collar. He then went up stairs to find Oceane. Matter of factly searching for her, Eric didn't find her. Kyle eyed him the whole time, following him since Eric came upstairs, "The hell are you doing?"

"Looking for Oceane. Why are you awake?"

"She went out. I over heard her as she loudly got ready"

"Out where?!"

"Didn't say. Just said, 'You all can kiss my ass, I'm out of here. Be back later.' So... I guess she'll be back later."

"Just how long ago was that?"

"Uh... maybe 10-15 minutes ago, why?"

Eric rubbed his forehead, "Damn intunitist. She somehow over heard. Well alright. Kyle, go down to the basement and prepare a bath. Since Oceane isn't going to do it and I don't feel like it, I need you to bathe Max."

"Why can't Max bathe himself?"

"Because Jew, I told you to do it! My gawd!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll do it."

After drawing the bath and unhooking the leash, Kyle lead Max to the bathroom and hooked the leash to a spot by the tub. He removed the blind fold to show Max it was him and took off the gag.

"I did't think I'd be seeing you." Max breathed.

Kyle exhaled softly, "I'm only doing this because Cartman asked me to. Shut up and get in the bath."

Kyle looked at the selection of soaps and loofahs. Off to the side was a plastic bottle that was labed 'Good Enough For Slave Thieving Slaves'. He popped the top and sniffed, it was cheap dish soap. He guessed that was good enough than body soap after what happened. He saw a loofah behind it and figured that was meant for Max as well. He put the loofah into the water and softly moistened Max's skin. Then he poured some soap onto the mesh and started scrubbing. Under all the dirt were the extent of his injuries. Not a word was said between them, just breathing and some painful grasps.

"What did Eric do to you?" Kyle finally asked, scrubbing carefully around the wounds.

Max was hesitant to speak, "You sure you want to know, Kyle?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Max looked down at the water that was becoming murky. Kyle flicked the lever to let the water out so he could refill it with clean water. While the water was draining, Max was silent. As soon as the water was gone, Kyle flicked the lever down and turned on the water. Max massaged his wrists, "The electric wand he burned you with is nothing compared to what he did to me. Your wounds are gone aren't they? He made sure to comfort you once he was done."

"What did he do to you?!" Kyle demanded.

"First was the rod and cock ring that he used on you. Then the wand. Once I could no longer cry out from the pain, he stopped and he would laugh and laugh and laugh. After that, he'd have me light cigarettes, as he has no desire to do it himself, and would burn me with them over and over. He'd force me to keep them light until it went to the filter. He'd cut me; sometimes shallow enough to where it would just sting. Once in a while he'd beat me, if not with his fists than with whips, paddles, what ever he could get his hands on. He rarely fucked me... maybe twice, without lubrication, saying that's what we did to his Jew so I should feel what I and Dennis did to him. However, he didn't like how it felt so he'd use other things instead."

"Geez..." Kyle whispered, still carefully scrubbing.

"I'm sorry, Kyle."

"Not for what you did to me, but for getting caught! You should know damn well that Eric would figure out any possible way to get me back and what would happen to you! Even then, all that you did to me... Eric is being merciful."

"I know and that is what scares me the most about him."

Kyle had to hold himself back from shedding any sort of tears when he examined Max's body better as he rinsed the soap off. Eric may be merciful but the damage to Max's flesh and possibly bones were not. Kyle couldn't count how many different burns he saw, how many cuts, and how many bruises. Then Kyle noticed that while the damage was done to just about everywhere on Max's body, Eric was careful around curtain areas like the throat and groin. Kyle couldn't really believe it, Eric wasn't just being merciful - he was being kind; but why? He knew that Eric wouldn't go for the throat, too easy to fuck up and kill, however the groin area would have been the first place he'd attack but nothing except the little indents from the cock ring's little finger thingies.

"Did you two talk at all while you two were down here?" Kyle suddenly asked after a long silence.

"No. Not if you count him forcing me to beg for my life over and over again plus other scripted stuff he wanted me to say."

"Scripted stuff? Cartman's sick, but never has he-"

"Maybe not to you, Kyle, but to me and Oceane, maybe some of the clients, yeah, we have certain scripted words we are forced to say."

"Like what?"

Max's gray eyes were weak, he closed them tightly, "I don't know what the other's say but mine are, 'Please Master, I deserve what you do to me', 'Forgive me, oh all forgiving Lord', and 'All my love, body, and soul are your's.'"

Kyle couldn't believe it. Eric had never give him scripted words before and not once did Oceane lead on or any of the clients that Kyle had personally talked to. To the degrees to what Max said, Eric had totally lost his mind when Max took him that second time. It took him a bit to realize why Eric was being gentle despite his tortures, Max is his forced follower to his god complex; he truly believes he has the absolute power over people and if they bend to his will, they do get rewarded. How was he not aware of this and how come no one told him; perhaps fear? Max looked at Kyle weakly, "Don't think too much about it, Kyle. I don't need Oceane's abilities to see what you're thinking. I think the only reason he doesn't do any of that to you is because he actually does love you. Why else would he spare you, even when you thought you felt the true pain of his wrath when he found out your secret?"

That left a lot for Kyle to think about. He drained the water again and helped Max into a towel. He walked him to the mattress and pulled him down. He clipped the leash to post and put a sheet over him, "I'm not mad about what you and Dennis did to me. I should be, but I was able to forgive, though I think you don't deserve it; I'm doing it for myself so I can stomach being around you. Sleep well, Max."


	37. Party Night 1

Originally Kyle felt himself drift to the slave bed room only to drift the other direction to Eric's bed. Eric had trained himself to keep Kyle's spot empty for him, so he climbed into his space. Eric, even asleep, could sense when Kyle is within grasp and grabbed onto him and held him to sleep. Kyle didn't mind, as much as he'll fight himself to say it verbally, he loved lying against Eric as he was quite comfortable and warm to lie against.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier, Jew, tonight is a party."

"A party? What kind of party?" Kyle asked, surprised by the sudden-ness. Eric looked completely calm as he watched Kyle sweep up the living room before he vacuumed, "Remember when I mentioned certain s/m gatherings, parties if you will?"

"You mean the one where masters take one of their slaves to meet other masters and slaves that result in slave swaps and other form of slave abuse for amusement?" Kyle asked, not noticing the awkward look on Eric's face.

"Yeah, that. I was going to take Max since I don't give a fuck what fucks him but the whole kidnapping thing and having to punish him. I can't take him looking the way he does now. Oceane isn't around either, and I already RSVPed and I can't just come alone."

"So you want to take me? What happened to your promise that no one else touches me? That I'm your Jew? And all that other shit?"

"I still mean all that. But uh, for tonight, can you forget all that and do what I say like you're supposed to!?" Kyle laughed when Eric raised his voice. He shook his head, put the broom down, and put his arms lovingly around his neck and keeping his voice smooth, "I hate you. I hate you with the fire of the rising sun. I will hate you all my life. I fucking hate you."

"Uh... think of it this way, you'll meet new people and I get to show you off. Come on, be a good pet and obey me."

"I rather drink bleach." Kyle took his arms away but kept his gaze at Eric, "How about this, I'll go if you answer me a serious question."

"Okay..."

"Are you so fucked up in the head that you've been making your other subs and slaves script you into a strange loyalty to fuel your fucking god complex?!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Why are you having them do that!?"

Eric glared, "Mind your business, Kyle. That has nothing to do with you!"

"So it's true, but why?"

"You said you'll go if I answer your question, you got your answer, it's none of your business. You will go to that party with me tonight exactly the way I tell you to dress and you will do exactly what I say! You are my slave, dammit, it's about time you fucking acted like it! You will fuck who ever I tell you to fuck and you will love it! If I decide to fuck a slave, you will not show any sort of jealousy. Don't forget, you are my fiance, we will get married, and we will enjoy this party like I have done several times before."

Kyle's heart sank, Eric meant every word he said. Kyle knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer about what Max told him and Eric was going to make sure Kyle went; even if it resorted to knock out drugs. After a few minutes of silence, Eric mumbled, "You must wear black leather shorts, your cuffs, and your collar. If a slave or sub is seen without a branding tat or a collar, he or she is known as fair play and can be taken away from his or her master no questions asked. I don't see that being a problem for you since your collar cannot be removed. I may or may not answer your question the next time you ask it. I love you, Kyle. I need to lie down."

Kyle waited for Eric to come down stairs before asking him again if the scripting was true. Eric would either walk away or call him a stupid kike and walk away. He couldn't understand why Eric was being so dismissive. If it wasn't true, Eric would have just said that and call whoever said it an asshole.

After showering, Kyle looked at himself in the mirror. While the burns were gone from his punishment, the cuts left white scars all over his body. His auburn hair were thick curls that measured two inches when coiled. Wanting to wear his ushanka, but knowing that he wanted to look good for Eric, he decided not to and that would be the first time in a while that he went without his hat. With a towel wrapped around his waist and cuffs on his wrists and ankles, he walked back to the bedroom and put on the leather shorts. Eric was sleeping peacefully, Kyle went over and traced his lips with his finger, he didn't know why he was doing it and sorta scolded himself for doing so since it seemed so feminine. He moved his fingers away and kissed Eric. At some point, Eric must have felt Kyle touch him that he kissed Kyle back and pulled him on top of him to kiss him deeper. Kyle, of course, spasmed and squirmed around. Eric smirked and broke the kiss, "I love you, Jew. As tempted as I am, I can't dirty you up and have you clean up before the party. I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Then you'll tell me the truth about the scripting?"

"Uh... no."

Eric walked Kyle into a large place by a burnt orange leash to match his collar. He had never seen so many slaves and masters before and had ho idea who he was running into. Eric gave Kyle firm instructions before they left Kyle's car; not giving eye contact to anyone but him, especially when he'd talk to another master, in which he was told to keep his head and gaze down, talking only to other slaves especially with permission, and obeying only and all his orders. Kyle realized that all the slaves were doing the same thing, which made Kyle believe that the orders were meant for all slaves. The building itself was old but really big like it looked like from the outside. It had a large brick walling, which made Kyle think early 20th century while the inside of the house was wallpapered in burgundy, gold, and black, another gothic and late 19th century design. The lights were somewhat dim with candle lights and low lighting lamps, and the decor itself was bondage equipment and 19th century gothic furniture. Eric was given large praise for how well Kyle was obeying from other masters.

"Woah, I wish my slave was as obedient as your's. How long have you had 'em?"

"Uh... a few months, but I've been conditioning and training him basically our whole lives."

"Woah! Ever thought of selling him?"

Kyle gulped, he wanted badly to look at Eric and see his face. Eric shook his head, "Sorry, this Jew slave isn't for sale."

After that being said, the lights became brighter and a woman appeared on a slight stage or balcony in the large living room. The lights pointed towards her. All the masters and mistresses smiled admiringly; Eric included. The woman was older, maybe 50's, with graying blond hair and brown eyes. Kyle whispered softly, "Who's that?"

"Mistress Linore."


	38. Party Night 2

"You mean?"

"Shut up."

Kyle lifted his gaze but not his head to look at her. She wore a simple silver empire waist dress and white sandals. Her innocent look didn't fit her life style at all.

"Good evening. Such a lovely turn out, greater than I expected. For those of you that don't know me, I am Mistress Linore. Keeper of many slaves and teacher to many masters. While I normally have smaller get togethers like this one, a former student of mine came to me with a sorta unusual request, to hold a wedding between master and slave. When asked why they couldn't just do it at a church, she said it would mean more to her son if he got the wedding done like this and since I am a pastor outside this lifestyle and she was a dear friend of mine also, how could I say no?"

"Wedding? Who's getting married?" Kyle mumbled.

Eric hushed him softly, trying to show he had all the control.

She stopped talking and looked at the guests, "Her son, a wonderful and brilliant former student of mine as well, deserves the very best and I feel honored that you all chose to arrive for this wonderful occasion."

"Does she mean?" Kyle whispered, quiet enough for just Eric to hear.

"Eric Cartman and his slave, Kyle, please come up here."

"What!?" Kyle exclaimed.

Eric laughed nervously, "Shut up, Kyle, and lets go up there."

"You knew didn't you! That's why you took me!"

"Kyle!" Eric's tone and his cold and cruel eyes were enough for Kyle to stop freaking out. What Eric feared was happening, people whispering among themselves at Kyle's out burst. With the yank of his leash, Kyle followed Eric up to Linore. She gave Eric a hug and then faced the crowed, "I am honored to present this loving couple to our world. Eric, if you please go change for this occasion, I will happily watch him for you."

Eric handed the leash handle to Linore and went to a back room. Kyle couldn't believe it what so ever, Eric had never mentioned anything about their wedding just that they were still engaged. Linore walked him to a chair, where she sat down and he knelt down by her feet.

"You really had no idea?"

"About what?"

"Getting married today? Well, I guess that figures. Eric was always a secretive boy."

"You have no idea." Kyle breathed.

"He loves you dearly, you know? During his training, you were all he talked about."

Kyle just nodded, another person pointing out the scary obvious that a sociopath could love someone and it just had to be him. Finally Eric came back. He was changed out of his basic black shirt and jeans into a pair of black leather pants and a black leather vest that shown off his slightly chubby stomach but wonderfully toned arms and chest. Linore got up and lead herself and Kyle back to the spot light. He stood beside Eric as Linore handed the leash handle back to him.

"Silence now everyone! We will now start the ceremony. Tonight we are gathered here to join this master with this slave in legal and permanent enslavement. Do you, Eric Cartman, take Kyle Broflovski to be your husband and slave for all eternity?"

"Fuck yeah!"

She laughed softly at Eric's enthusiasm, "And do you, Kyle Broflovski, take Eric Cartman to be your husband and master for all eternity?"

Kyle looked at Eric, remembering just how much he loved him and how much he hated slavery but knew it was both or neither in Eric's world made Kyle hesitant to answer. Did he love him enough to promise such a thing? He quickly remembered everything Eric did for him like free him from prostituting and his drug habits, and showing him more love than he had felt in a life time. Even if he hated the idea of being Eric's slave, he felt no different than being Eric's wife already not including the S/M and tracking collar.

"I do."

He looked at him with a small loving smile, "I'm stuck with you forever, Cartman, you made that perfectly clear since we were preschoolers. I love you with all my heart, even if I hate you with all my soul. I can't imagine a day that I won't have you in it. I sound like such a woman."

"Instead of rings, you will be pierced. A gold captive ring on your left ear."

"Say what now?" Kyle nearly fell to his knees.

A male slave came towards them with a dentist tray. He prepped Kyle's ear with a wipe and iodine. He made his mark with a marker, and opened up the piercing needle from it's packaging. He pierced Kyle's ear lobe without much warning, which made Kyle bite down on his lip, trying to endure the quick pain. The slave removed the needle and slid the 16 gauge gold hoop through the hole and closed it with the gold and diamond encrusted ball closer. He looked at Linore, who nodded, then he looked at Eric an Kyle, "Make sure to keep it clean for a few weeks and no tugging to prevent infection and irritation. A little bleeding is normal."

He took the tray and wheeled it off and he disappeared among the group. Eric was given a golden ring to wear on his left finger. "I declare you man and man, you may kiss."

The group cheered as Kyle and Eric kissed passionately in front of everyone.

After their ceremony, Eric lead Kyle to a little couch for the two of them to sit on. Eric smirked, "Surprised?"

"That's an understatement. How long did you plan this?"

"I didn't. This was all my mother's idea. I just said how I wanted you to be ringed and figured your ear was a good choice. I promise not to tug on it."

"Why my ear though?"

"Finger rings can get in the way in play. I didn't want to scar those cute little nipples of your's either with some thick ring; not like 16 gauge is that big. I also wanted my ring to be seen, so why not your ear? Maybe I should'a went with eye brow, nose, or tongue."

"Ear's fine!" Kyle whimpered.

Eric laughed softly as he put his fingers though Kyle's hair, "You are free to mingle at the party if you wish. However, if anyone wants to have anal sex with you, you must decline and say 'My master does not permit it'. Understood? You are free to suck though."

"Gee thanks." Kyle said, hinting sarcasm. Eric unclasped the leash hook off Kyle's collar. Kyle wasn't sure if Eric heard his sarcasm or maybe was waiting until later to punish him for it, either way he was off the leash and was able to move around. Others in the room were either having some sort of sex or talking among themselves. Kyle felt a poke on his shoulder.

"My, my, I never thought I'd see you here."

Kyle turned around and recognized Angel, the stripper he used to work with. He blushed, looking at her black lacy corset top and matching bikini panties. Like him, she wore black cuffs on her wrists and ankle, and had a white collar around her neck. She smiled sweetly, "I had no idea you were a... which are you?"

"Slave. I suppose you heard what happened the last time I worked. I had no idea you were in this life also."

"Sub collared for the evening. Yup. And yeah, I heard. How had did you get it?"

"Not as bad as I thought... Eric is a very easy going master if you keep in his good graces and scary as fuck when you don't."

Angel smiled and saw her master gesture for her, "It was nice talking to you, Kyle. I missed working with you. Maybe sometime, we can go for coffee or something?"

"Only if Eric allows it." Kyle answered weakly. He waved to her as she left him. He would glance over at Eric, who was chatting up some mistress with her female slave leashed beside her. With a better look around, the room they were in was huge. Not just the little platform, but had couches and some tiny tables with a couple of chairs, and a mini bar. He went to the mini bar and ordered a soda. His ear burned faintly from being pierced.

"Don't worry, it'll stop in a day or two." A woman said as she saw him react to the piercing. He looked at her, she looked really young, maybe no older than 16. "Kyle right? The one who married Cartman? I'm Charlotte, we were in the same math class, though I think you never noticed me. To others, I'm simply Mistress Carrie."

"Y-Y-You're a mistress!? But you're so young!"

Carrie put her hand to her mouth and giggled, "If you weren't permanently bound to that narcissist, I would have loved to swoop you up myself. Then again, I heard rumors that you prefer the company of men. I can't compete with that." They laughed together. She patted him on the arm, "Enjoy the party, Kyle."


	39. Party Night 3

Eric was enjoying his time while he would glance at Kyle. He had to wait to have his first lay as a married 17 year old was to be with his husband and he had to make sure that Kyle didn't have sex anally either. So he spent his time chatting with others and drink alcohol free champagne. A group of masters approached Eric with their slaves in leash. The leader of the little group of four cleared his throat to get Eric's attention. Eric looked at him, his eyes were ice cold as usual, which put them a bit on edge, "What do you want?"

"Master Eric, the four of us are interested in a little fun with your sexy slave."

"What sort of fun?" Eric grumbled softly, stern enough to keep a threatening tone.

"We know the rules, Master Eric. We just want a group suck, that's all. Burakake is the word for it I think."

Eric sighed, "Don't burakake usually have more men? Maybe not the right word for it but close enough I guess. Well alright. I want it performed in front of me. I love seeing Kyle in action and I'm sure your slaves could learn a thing or two from him." He looked at slave behind the leader of the little pack, a pretty slave girl with long, dyed lime green hair, "What's her name?"

"Jessica."

"Okay Jessica, go find Kyle and tell him to come here now." Eric ordered. Jessica looked at her master and he nodded his approval. He looked at Eric, "You think you can boss around any one's slave, don't you, Cartman?"

One of the other three men eyed the leader frightenedly, "Samuel, please don't talk to Master Eric that way. In his short life, he's known to be one of the most horrific people on earth. He could kill you where you stand with no mark on your body. Please forgive him, Master Eric. He got over his head." Eric smirked and waved his hand, "It's okay. All is forgiven. All you want is some fun time with Kyle, right?"

Jessica and Kyle walked back. Kyle looked uneasy, probably because of the four masters that were talking to his one. Eric stretched his hand out for Kyle to take, "Ah yes, Kyle, these four men want what you do very very well. I don't have to say more than that, do I? And it's just four." Kyle looked at them and back at Eric. If it were any day, he'd resist, but he lowered his head and sighed, "Just for you, Sir, I'll do it."

The four slaves knelt by Eric's feet as Kyle knelt down in front of the four men. They were ready for him with cock in hand, Kyle worked them like the pro he used to be. Eric looked on amused, smiling proudly to see Kyle work them as well as he was. Eric waited last minute to say, "Oh and gentlemen, I would like it if you don't cum in or on him. That's what you have slaves for." The four of them groaned as they pull themselves away from Kyle and Eric gestured for him to sit beside him. He handed the leashes back and watched as the men walked off. Kyle looked at Eric, "Thank you."

"I figured only mine was best for you and no other's would be remotely good enough."

"Sure you did." Kyle snapped back, barely hiding his sarcasm.

Eric laughed at his reply anyway and looked at him seriously, "When Mistress Linore calls for our attention again, we'll start the other ceremony."

"What other ceremony?" Kyle asked, sorta afraid of Eric's response.

"Consummating our marriage."

Kyle wasn't sure what chilled him most, the fact that he and Eric would be having sex in front of all those people or the fact that Eric said it in a calm and sorta monotonous tone. He figured both were equally disturbing and couldn't think of what to say in response to that. As if she could somehow hear them or timing was just unusual enough, Mistress Linore calls attention, "Alright, now for the consummating ceremony."

"Isn't anything private?" Kyle groaned quietly.

Eric smirked, "Yeah, our honeymoon. We leave in the morning. Don't worry about packing, I did it for you."

"Oh... great." Kyle sighed.

There was a mat sat on the floor. Eric instructed Kyle to ignore the crowd and just focus on him. Eric stood on the mat and Kyle knelt, messed with Eric's fly on his leather pants and deep throated Eric the best he can to make Eric happy and hard as quick as possible without being too fast. Eric pulled Kyle up by the hair and kissed him hard and then pushed him back down. He patted Kyle to remove his leather shorts and get on his hands and knees, which Kyle obeys. Eric takes out a condom and put it on. He took the bottle of lube that was set next to the mat and prepared himself and Kyle. Kyle closed his eyes, he didn't like how they were quietly watching and observing; made him feel really awkward.

Eric slowly slid his cock into Kyle's ass, which Kyle took with little pain or resistance from all the trauma he's had in there. Eric thrusted hard, which made Kyle whimper in pleasure. 10 minutes of rough thrusting and handling, Eric finally climaxed. He pulled out and all cheered. Kyle was just happy it was over with and wanted to leave. Kyle pulls up his leather shorts and Eric simply corrects himself.

Mistress Linore had prepared a guest room for Kyle and Eric to sleep in.

"This is for us tonight?" Kyle asked as he looked at the room. It was a light silvery color with a king sized oak bed with shiny burgundy sheets and pillows. Eric smiled as he took off his clothes until he was completely naked, "Yeah, now take off your shorts n' get on the bed. I want to make you feel good before we go to sleep."


	40. Honeymoon

"I really can't believe you dragged me here." Kyle exclaimed quietly in a tone that was obvious of his anger.

"What's the matter, Jew, can't accept history appreciation?" Eric laughed off.

"Tell me why I should appreciate this and I would feel a billion times better if you don't call me 'Jew' here."

"Oh relax."

"No! You don't take a Jew to a Hitler Appreciation museum; especially during our honeymoon! Though to find one that exists in the United States is sorta impressive. You know Hitler hated homosexuals too, right, why the fuck are we here?!"

Though the museum was pretty quiet and empty, those who did hear Kyle's yelling, looked their way and shot him a dirty look; which made Kyle feel really uncomfortable. Eric shook his head, "I never said I was gay. I am interested in women, why else would I keep Oceane around as well as all those other women? Just chill out and we'll do what you want after this."

"Whatever I want?"

"Ja, was Sie wollen." Eric said in German.

"So if... I want to... uh, go streaking, you wouldn't care."

"Not if you want someone to see that tattoo."

Kyle had forgotten about the branding tattoo slight above his ass that read 'Eric Cartman's propertay', which he hates but now he didn't have to wear a collar. He still wore his wrist cuffs, not knowing that Eric put a GPS tracking chip behind Kyle's ear; in the muscle between his skull and flesh.

"You win. By the way, you should check on Max... he can't feed himself with him being all chained up and stuff."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about him." Eric said as he took out his phone.

"Well aren't you a loving master." Kyle mumbled under his breath. Eric rolled his eyes and shook his head as he held his phone to his ear, "Mem! Where the hell have you been? I see... well glad you're back. Is Oceane there? I see... well can you feed Max while I'm gone. He's in the basement, facing his long term punishment. Just feed him twice or three times a day. Yeah, thanks. Love you too."

"He hasn't eaten in three days." Kyle shook his head, "You really don't care do you?"

"Nope. He did horrible things to you. Scar up your beautiful body, and used you as a blow up Jew."

Kyle shook his head, "Stop referring to me as a Jew in this place."

"Why? Afraid of being lynched or something?"

"Well as a matter of fact, yes. Geez, the only people who come here are neo-Nazis and skinheads. Not a safe place for a young man like myself."

Eric and Kyle were back into their hotel room. Kyle was naked, tied up to the bed, and blindfolded

"I thought we were going to do what I wanted." Kyle reminded softly.

Eric shrugged, "Then I changed my mind. Fine, we'll do two things you want to do after this."

"Promise?"

"Yeah-yeah, now shut up."

Eric opened up the mini fridge and took out a can of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a can of marshmallow cream, and a plastic spoon. Kyle could hear him gather up all the items into his arms and faced his direction, "Master, what is it that you have planned to further torture me?"

"Torture? You think I'm going to torture you, Kyle? That's so silly."

"You said 'silly', what are you planning, Cartman?"

Kyle put the items beside him on the bed and exhaled out, "I thought we had this chat, Kyle. Just because we're married doesn't mean you can stop calling me 'master' and my last name is off limits, especially since I order you to legally change your Polish Jew name to my Germanic one. It would be weird to call your husband by your shared surname, right?"

Kyle exhaled, no longer wanting to debate. Eric smirked, looking over helpless Kyle, he got up again and went to the bathroom. He took a hand towel, rubbed soap into it, and took another towel with him. Without warning, Eric washed Kyle down.

"Woah, geez, what are you doing?!" Kyle demanded as he squirmed around. Eric straddled him to keep him from wiggling, "Relax dammit. I'm just washing you off first." Kyle was alright about it until he felt the towel go below his stomach and into his groin, "Uh, Master, is that what you have in mind to play with?"

"Not exactly my overly chatty Jew."

Eric made sure to rinse him clean and tossed the towels onto the floor. Without giving much word, Eric pushed up the chocolate sauce top.

"What was that?"

"Shut up and open wide but don't swallow."

Kyle obeyed without argument, tasting the chocolate being squeezed into his mouth moments later. Eric leaned over and licked the chocolate out of Kyle's mouth, pulling him into a deep kiss. Kyle liked that surprise. Eric broke the kiss and moved the bottle pointing down; getting chocolate all over Kyle's body. Kyle could feel and smell the sticky and delicious mess that Eric put on him. Eric take out the whipped cream and shook the can. He took off the lid and squeezed on the trigger to fill Kyle's body. Kyle wasn't going to question him until he heard Eric reach for the marshmallow cream. Eric put the spoon into the fluffy white mallow an scooped some onto the whipped cream and chocolate.

"Okay, why do I smell like a sundae?"

"Because you are one."

Kyle cocked his head back, not really surprised at all so he decided to play along, "But we haven't had dinner yet."

"I know." Eric purred.

Eric licked the toppings slowly off Kyle's body. He moved his way down, from Kyle's neck, his chest, his stomach, and ended with Eric licking and sucking Kyle's cock. Kyle couldn't argue with this game the slightest. It was rare when Eric wasn't in his s/m mode, but just kinky and sorta romantic. Kyle couldn't argue how great Eric was at oral sex, he knew all the places that would make Kyle feel the most pleasure. To add more to it, Eric runs his hand up Kyle's thigh and teased Kyle's balls, in order to really cry out from ecstasy.

"Master. Oh gawd, Master." Kyle breathlessly chanted over and over. He could feel the blood rush through out his body by all that Eric did to him. He couldn't hold back, only uttering, "I'm goin-"

"Do it."

Kyle let out a cry, ejecting his hot cum into Eric's mouth. Kyle looked down and exhaled, "You better have swallowed. If you're not, spit it out over there and not in my mouth, 'kay?"

Honoring his request, Eric swallowed, twice, just in case Kyle didn't believe him, "You're a poor sport. All I want to do is share how delicious you are, Kyle."

"Liar. So, if I were to do it to you, you'd be okay with the snowballing?"

"Gawd no. That's gross."

"That's what you do all the time to me, F-uh-Hitler Lover!"

"Were you going to say 'fatass', kosher boy?" Eric accused, sounding stern.

Kyle blushed softly from being caught. Eric smiled as he untied Kyle from the bed and took off the blind fold. Kyle adjusted his eyes and nodded softly, "But you're not fat anymore. I think since our arrangement, you've lost more weight."

"Well whatever, go take a shower and get dressed. We're going out for dinner."

Eric took Kyle to a seafood restaurant. Kyle knew that once they went home, he'd be back to being his slave and all the special treatment would be over. After ordering their food, Eric presented a fake ID and ordered a bottle of red wine. Once presented to them, Kyle's jaw dropped, "Woah, the color of blood."

"I know. Think of it as non vampy douchebag blood."

Kyle laughed. Eric opened the bottle and poured them both a drink and toasted to love for foreverness. Eric enjoyed watching Kyle drink, encouraging him to drink more. Once their dinners arrived, Kyle was buzzed, he looked at his salmon and vegetable side extra hungerly. He ate in a way that made Eric look at him strange while he ate shrimp scampi and lobster tail dinner. Eric knew that Kyle's own look of want and restraint at his food was due to the non kosher seafood on his plate.

"Denounce your faith and I'll give you a bite of the lobster."

Kyle was shocked, Eric laughed, "I was kidding, Jew. I was actually curious if you would actually throw away your religion just for a bite of lobster." Kyle's face was red, "You're sick."

"Sure am." Eric smirked, "And you love me very much."

Before Kyle could respond, Eric's phone went off. They look at the ID and saw it was Liane. He answered the phone, "Mem? Yeah, we're kewl. Feeding Max? Good. What's up? I see. Yeah. Thanks for telling me. Okay." Kyle could see that Eric was trying to control his voice, but his blue eyes had pain shown through them after Eric asked his mom what was up. Eric hung up with Liane and ate softly, drinking more, trying to hide his distress.

"Eric? What's the matter?"

Eric wouldn't answer right away. Kyle reached over and took Eric's hand, "What's going on? You can tell me, you know that."

"Oceane's dead." Eric breathed.

Kyle's hand started to shake, "What did you say?"

"Oceane's dead, Kyle. She's dead." Eric answered, allowing tears to escape his eyes.

Kyle could feel tears rising, he was stunned, "Dead? But..." He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. He swallowed down enough sadness to say something he thought Eric would smack him for, or at least call him a kike, "Maybe we should get stoned."

"Wut?" Eric asked as he patted his eyes with his cloth napkin, "What do you mean, get stoned?"

"Just this once, just a little escape for a little while." Kyle suggested weakly. Eric wasn't so sure, he thought it was an excuse for Kyle to break his sobriety, but how he felt, he thought, maybe just that once wouldn't be a big deal. He exhaled, "Alright, Jew. Just this once. I'm sure you have a way of scoring some."

In their hotel room, Kyle and Eric injected themselves with a few shots of heroin. They lie on the bed and relaxed. They faced each other and laughed to each other. Kyle played with the needle, focusing on it, "You wanna know something, Eric? That night you came to my house at like 4 am, I think it was, I was so stoned, I thought you would have busted me right then and there."

"I knew." Eric confessed, "Your eyes were glassed over, your behavior was somewhat shaky. I didn't need to see the holes in your arms or the marks from the rubber band to know you were high off your ass. You promise this will be the only time right?"

"Yeah."

"I loved her." Eric said suddenly, "I truly loved her. She was a female version of you, you know. She didn't take shit. She didn't become a whiny bitch like you, but I saw you in her and vice versa. My female soul mate. You loved her too, didn't you? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know." Kyle said as he looked at the ceiling.


	41. Remembering Oceane

For a few hours, Kyle and Eric took turns with the needle, injecting enough heroin to numb their pain as well as making them feel so good.

"Now I understand why you did this, Jew. It's amazing!"

Kyle was on his side, facing Eric, "Not when the high goes away. Enjoy it for as long as you can." Eric shrugged, as if in thought, which was weird for Kyle to watch as all other drug users he's witnessed weren't so thoughtful when high. Then Eric turned his head to face him, "Where did you get the money for all the heroin?"

"Someone owed me a favor. Only perk to being a former prostitute."

Other than a few chuckles, they stopped talking and looked at the ceiling. Kyle wasn't as high as Eric due to his former lengthy usages and Eric was a first timer. Kyle leaned up on the bed and rested his body against the pillow. Eric looked at him and Kyle looked down into Eric's face, "What are you thinking about?"

"You know."

"Yeah."

Going home a day later was quiet. Eric was still giving his demands and Kyle still obeyed blindly, other than that, it was silent between them.

"I just don't understand what happened. If it wasn't for her ability to sense things, she wouldn't have left." Eric shook his head and then smiled, "She was a weird girl wasn't she?"

"Very." Kyle agreed, "But who couldn't laugh at her sarcasm."

"And that body. Oh gawd, she was hot."

Kyle shot him a look and Eric laughed, "Oh come on, you thought so too. I know how you stared at her chest when she wore her corsets extra tight." Kyle blushed deeply and hid his face with his hands, "You saw that?!"

"Yup."

When they arrived home, Kyle took their bags to their room while Eric dug for information from his mom. Kyle was surprised to find Max unchained and in the slave room. He went to the door way, finding Max staring at Oceane's bed. He heard Kyle and looked at him.

"Hey Kyle."

"So you've heard?"

"Yeah. Weird you know? She doesn't seem to be the type to get murdered."

"Mur- what?! She was what?" Kyle couldn't believe what Max said, surely he was lying. Oceane was too strong for someone to kill her.

Max took Kyle's wrist and walked him to the kitchen were Eric and Liane were drinking coffee. Eric looked at Max, just as surprised that he was walking around as Kyle was. Max sat down in the free chair and Kyle rested his hands on the back rest, standing right behind Max, "Oceane was murdered?"

"I was just about to tell Eric all that." Liane said as she looked into the brown liquid, "The police said that they found her body beside Stark's Pond with her throat slashed and she was raped, but they couldn't find any defensive wounds. She may have known her attacker."

The whole thing didn't make any sense to Eric. He knew Oceane had a great deal of her life in South Park and didn't have any enemies. Kyle, on the other hand, did notice Oceane's strange behavior weeks leading up to her death. "Ms. Cartman, what was Oceane wearing?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Max asked.

Kyle's eyes burned into Max's head that is subconsciously hurt him, "Please, Ms. Cartman, what was she wearing when they found her?"

Liane had to think about it, "Short black dress with a corset and boots. The police couldn't find her panties; they assumed they were stolen."

"Or she wasn't wearing any. More than likely she wasn't wearing a bra either." All eyes were on Kyle when he said that. Kyle looked down his eyes tried to keep the tears away and show some sort of anger instead, "Master, Eric, what did you save her from? She always mentioned that you saved her from going rock bottom and that she owned you a lot of money. What was it for?"

Eric rolled his eyes up, thinking as it was a while back for him to remember, "Similar story as your's but less fucked up. She got involved with drugs, wound up owing a lot of money. She meets an older man who pays off her debts only for him to whore herself out to repay him. I found her shortly before I found you, paid that asshole off, and sent Oceane to rehab. Once she got out, I made her pay me back, originally as a maid or maybe through a job and I'd support her for free until then, only to find out that you're with me and the rest you know. That was another reason she reminded me of you, except well, you got into drugs after you became a whore. I'm sure her parents know and are planning the funeral. I'll contribute to her grave."

"Woah." Kyle mumbled, surprised by Eric's selflessness with money, "For a little while now, Oceane would disappear for hours, never saying where she was going. I always respected her privacy - I was also afraid she'd punch me for being nosey. She was either seeing an ex or she was whoring again to make the money to leave."

"Gee, where did I hear that before, uhm, Jew?" Eric asked sternly

The following weekend, Eric, Kyle, Max, and Liane attended Oceane's funeral. A lawyer went up to them. He handed them a piece of paper, "Mr and Mr Cartman and Max, uh, James? Miss Willis had left a will in case of any death. Please come to this address shortly for the reading." After the guy walks away, they look at the piece of paper.

"I guess Oceane left us something." Eric guessed.

"I wonder what." Kyle shrugged.

Max wasn't so sure, "Why would she leave me anything?"

At the time said on the paper, the three of them arrived where where the paper said to go. Oceane's parents and her younger sister, Skye, were also attending. The boys had vaguely known Skye. She wasn't all that into black like Oceane but had a punk or goth way about her also. The lawyer cleared his throat, which made Eric assume they were the only one mentioned in her will.

"Good afternoon everyone. Miss Oceane Gretchen Willis had this will finalized only days before her untimely death. I will now read her final demands. To Skye Willis, her beloved little sister, she leaves her favorite stuffed animal from her childhood as well as her clothes from her bedroom from her parent's house. To Eric Cartman, she leaves a sum of $3,294 which she says she owed you for saving her life. She says that she made a promise to repay you. She was proud to be your slave for as long as she was able. To Kyle Broflovski-Cartman, Oceane leaves you her light blue scarf and a box of her belongings that she wanted you to have. To Max James, Oceane said that you'd be in huge disbelief that she'd leave you anything and she forced herself to leave you something just to prove you wrong, maybe I wasn't supposed to read that part. She leaves you a journal. She says that you and Eric would be pretty confused on why she'd leave you a journal. She says the journal is blank and it's to write things down without getting it all over the place like you do loose leaf paper."

"Even in death, she pisses me off." Max grunted

Eric and Kyle laugh softly. Kyle remembered her scarf, the same scarf the girls pulled off her neck years ago. If it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have ran off and he wouldn't have ran off after her. For two years after that, he remembered how she'd look at him while toying with her scarf. He should have noticed her then, but was too focused dealing with Stan and Eric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of comments of "Don't kill off Oceane!" It was kinda overwhelming and flattering to create a character who people really liked. So, now she's immortal... there.


	42. Death N' Life

Meanwhile, Oceane was on the boat, driven by Charon - the ferryman of the river Styx. For a short while, Oceane wasn't allowed to board because she wasn't buried with a coin in her corpse's mouth to pay Charon. She thought it was a dumb move not to include that part in her will in case something like this would happen, and thus, wasn't allowed to board the boat. She'd watch him come and go with souls who could pay. After one trip, he came back and burned his gaze into her head, "May you be Oceane?"

"Yeah, I'm Oceane."

"The goddess would love a word with you, Oceane."

"Goddess? Like Persephone?"

"Aye."

"But it's summer time... shouldn't she not be down here?"

"I don't question my lady, Miss. Please, come now."

He reached out his hand and helped her into the boat. For the last few days, they sailed down the river, she feared why she was summoned by the great goddess of death. A day longer and finally they hit land. He helped her out of the boat to a large black castle. He pointed to the door, "No need for tests as Goddess Persephone has requested for you personally."

Before she could look back to thank him, he was already gone. She swallowed her fear and went to the door. It was heavy at first, but pushed it open with some effort. It was dark inside, minus the candle light that made it slightly easy to navigate. She made her way to the throne room to where a young, strawberry blond lady was sitting in her fine black robes. Her blackened irises focused on Oceane. She bowed her head and Oceane was quick to her knees.

"You may stand, Oceane."

Oceane got up and looked at Persephone, the goddess smiled at her, "It is summer and I should be with my mother tending to the earth, but I came down specially for you, Oceane. You see, Oceane, for some time now, it has been a sort of hobby for gods like myself to grant special 'gifts' upon chosen humans. You were already granted a gift from Selene, what good that gave you if you couldn't sense you were going to get your throat torn open and violently raped by-" She stopped once she noticed the disgust and sadness in Oceane's eyes, "Excuse me. Yes. Well, like your friend, Kenny Mccormick, you were a fetus that was in the right place at the right time sort of speak. Your parents were in Greece during the Samhain festival."

"Isn't Samhain a Celtic fes-"

"Don't argue with me, Oceane, just listen. From Selene, you were given your ability of psychic sensitivity, empathy, and insight. You were given an I.O.U from myself to be used upon your time of death. Never thought it would have been this soon, though from what I've observed over time, you do tend to make more enemies than friends."

"Gee, thanks." Oceane muttered, "So what is it?"

"Ever hear of if something sounds too good, there's a catch?

"I don't think it's how it goes." Oceane groaned.

Persephone exhaled, "That doesn't matter! Here's the deal, you are granted re-ingeneration, like Kenny, you'll be able to die and come back over and over and over again. Only problem is, you won't come back to life like your friend does, as you have no parents."

"Is there a way you can get to the point?"

"Geez, children these days; no respect. You are trapped within your vessel until it's decided that you die permanently. Each time you die, you'll be dead, you'll feel everything, and then you'll live."

"Like Captain Jack?" Oceane said quickly.

"Who?"

"Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who and Torchwood. He is like that too. Do I not age or will it be slow?"

"Slow."

"Wonderful."

"As for the catch. Each time you die, a freckle will appear on your hip; those would be counters."

"Great. I don't intend on dying again... though it wouldn't surprise me if it happens considering." Oceane said as her face went solemn again. Persephone softened also, getting off her throne and embracing Oceane softly, "Oceane, I hope to not see you for a really long time. Do be careful and learn to appreciate what love you do get so you wouldn't have to have what did happen, happen again. I will send you up myself. you will awaken in your coffin. Use your oxygen wisely."

"My wha-" Oceane said as Persephone knocked her out, turned her into an orb of light, and sent her up.

Oceane awoke in her coffin. She knew she'd have to use her air wisely and get herself freed. She forced the top open, allowing dirt to fall in, and sucking in all the air she could carry. She carefully climbed her way through the dirt, all six feet of it. Finally, she reached the open air. The rain never felt so good to her, except now she was muddy as well as formerly dead. Once she climbed out completely, she looked at her tombstone, "Oceane Willis is dead. I can assume a new identity and resume my life with Eric and Kyle and... that other guy. Well since I already felt like a sister to Kyle, from now on, I'm Oceane Broflovski. Yup. I like it."

She made her way sluggishly to Eric's house. She had no idea what to say, but since they were used to Kenny dying and coming back frequently, maybe they won't be entirely surprised. She reached for the door bell only for the door to open. It was Kyle. Oceane blushed softly and he was mortified.

"Oceane?"

"Yes Kyle."

"Oh my gawd."

"It's a long story. I'd be more than happy to tell you all."

"Uh yeah, please go shower first."


	43. Sparking A Different Kind Of Love

"Eric's in the basement... he'll be up soon." Kyle said as he gave her a mug of tea.

She took the mug and smiled softly, "Thank you, Kyle."

Oceane was sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a towel and a new collar she was given at her burial. She looked into the liquid and had to hold herself back from crying. Kyle didn't know what to say either, he sat down beside her, wrapped his arm around her upper back, and rested his hand on her shoulder, as a small way to comfort her. She tried to keep her smile only to fade quickly.

"It's weird, I don't remember what it's like to be dead. I remember my death very well and I remember awaking in my coffin, but nothing between that time. I was a spirit, lost upon waiting to be taken to my afterlife only to be given another chance at it. I don't feel any pain from my death, just the fear in my heart."

"What the fuck?!"

Kyle and Oceane face Eric, topless and with a towel over his shoulders and waist from taking a shower in the basement. His blue eyes were frozen on Oceane, astonished that she was right there. Max followed behind him, wearing his pants and collar; stunned to see her as well.

"Hello Eric. Douche bag." Oceane greeted them.

"How the hell are you here?" Eric asked as he came to her and touched her damp red hair.

"So you're an immortal too?" Eric asked after Oceane finished her story.

"Something like that. Persephone forgot, and I use that word loosely, that scars don't fade from how I die. I guess it's another reminder to not be so careless with my life; not like I wanted to lose it the first time."

"What happened to you." Max asked, "I mean, how did you die?"

Oceane exhaled, "That night that you wanted me to bathe Max, I was able to over hear or feel your request because I was already awake. I was secretly meeting my ex boyfriend. I go to the lake, where he enticed me with some LSD; which was my drug of choice a long time ago. After having a few rounds of sex, he surprised me by taking a knife, cutting off my collar, and slitting my throat. I died after the second slash but from what I understand, he had done a lot more to me."

"I told you to never meet him alone, Oceane! You remember what he would do to you!" Eric exclaimed.

Oceane cried, "I know! He was treating me better."

"No he wasn't! He was still using you for sex, wasn't he? Admit it, Oceane! All the times that Kyle said you left with no explanation, it was to fuck him wasn't it?" Eric demanded.

"Yes." She sighed.

Kyle looked at Eric, "There's no need to punish her for this. I think she's suffered enough and then some."

"Since all knows that I, Oceane Willis, is dead, I assumed a new identity. I am a slightly different person since I became Eric's slave, I can easily fool anyone. I have chosen to fill the sibling void for you, Kyle. Our birthdays are really close and we could pass for twins, especially with our bond, I declare myself your twin sister, Kyle."

"My what? But?"

Eric smirked, "Finally, I can have incest slaves."

"Not happening!" Kyle and Oceane said at the same time.

That gave Kyle a moment to think about it, "I am honored to be your brother, Oceane. Fuck, this town is ass backwards anyway, we'll just say we've always known and didn't say anything about it to anyone.

Oceane smiled, "Deal, my sexy twinny."

"Yeah, don't say that." Kyle quickly replied

Max shrugged, "Welcome back, Oceane."

"Thanks Max." Oceane said as she noticed Kyle's golden capture ring on his left ear, "Congrats on getting married, Kyle. I always knew you would marry Eric. Used to get into arguments with Stan all the time about it. He never believed that there was a possibility, even when Eric forced you to be his slave when he brought peace in the middle east."

A couple of days later, a Sunday, Oceane was dusting the living room while Eric showered, Max was upstairs, and Kyle was making lunch. The house phone rang, making Oceane stop what she was doing and answer the phone, "Cartman residence, Oceane speaking. Oh, Eric? Yeah. Okay. Just a minute, please." Oceane said as she put the phone down and went to the downstairs bathroom and eyes widened but what ever she heard behind the door. She hurried back to the phone, "I can leave him a message if you like, he's sorta busy. Yeah, of course. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Kyle asked as he untied his apron and rested it over his chair in the dining room.

Oceane shrugged as she hung up the phone, "No idea. Just that Eric has to call her back when he's done showering."

"Oh well, food's done. Feel free to serve yourself."

"Kyle? Does my presence here upset you?"

Kyle didn't hide his off guardedness, "What are you talking about?"

Oceane frowned, "Since I came back, you never look me in the face. In fact, I think you're focused on the scars on my throat. You barely say anything to me. I'll be out of here as soon as I possibly can, alright, so just treat me like you used to before I was brutally murdered."

Instead of satisfying her with a response, he rushed up and took her into his arms and kissed her hard; leaving her breathless. He broke the kiss and looked into her surprised eyes.

"Kyle?" she gasped.

He smiled, "I love you, 'kay? I didn't realize just how much since you were gone. My heart actually broke. Let's just keep this between us. Eric will get sick as fuck ideas if he hears of this."

"Deal."

Thankfully a minute after that, they heard the shower turn off, silence for a few seconds, and then Eric open the bathroom door. He went upstairs to dress and a few minutes later, he and Max came down to eat. Kyle and Oceane waited patiently for them to join them; though they could have eaten at any time before them and not have to eat together.

"Oh right, Master, a woman, Yolanda, called for you. She said to call back when I give you the message."

"And you're telling me this now? Why didn't you interrupt me while I was in the bathroom?" Eric questioned.

Oceane had one of her awkward smiles, "Because you seemed so busy with your, 'Mmmm Kyle, yeah, ahhhhh, good boy, harder, mmmm harder' so on and so forth."

"Who's Yolanda?" Kyle asked.

"She's a wife slave to one of my other mentors, Master Joel. I'll return her call now. You all can eat without me. Wouldn't advice it, but it is an option."

"What does that mean?!" Max whimpered after Eric left the dining room.

Oceane took a bite of her sandwich, "He'll be pissy if he comes back and eats alone, duh."

Kyle laughed ate some of his potato salad, "Let's just eat slowly then."

The three of them ate really slow, biting on the same piece they chewed off until it was nothing but a memory. What felt like forever, Eric finally joined them, "Eating really slow, uh?"

"So what did she want, Sir?" Max asked.

"Master Joel had heard that I had gotten married and wanted to come for a visit. He is coming over for dinner. Please, I beg the three of you, behave like the slaves you all are supposed to be. The last thing I need is the community hearing that my slaves behave like a bunch of submissives and I'm easy going."

"Did you forget, Eric, I am a domestic submissive, meaning I can pretty much behave how I fucking feel like it." Oceane reminded him.

"And you forgot that coming back to me after you were killed by the same bastard that I saved you from in the first place sorta seals yourself to me and you are mine to do as I wish. So shut up and be on your best behavior, Oceane, I'm not kidding the slightest."

"Yes Master." Oceane's face blushed deep hot pink, she lowered her face and looked at Kyle, "I'll help you cook if you like, Kyle."

"That would be great." Kyle nodded, "How many are we expecting, Eric?"

"Joel, Yolanda, and their daughter."

Eric had left them to lie out the clothes he wanted them to wear for the evening while the three made sure the house was clean. Kyle and Oceane spent a lot of time preparing the meal. They knew that with Max around, if any of them flirted with each other, it would have to look like they were innocently teasing.

"Oh, Kyle, I think we're out of butter." Oceane hinted to Kyle. Kyle went to the refrigerator, "Looks like we're out of other stuff too. I'll take Eric's card and we'll go to the store."

Kyle called for Max to watch the soup he was cooking, then took his keys, and they quickly walked to his car. They laughed all the way to the store, only for Kyle to park and look at Oceane. She looked back at him and smiled, "Okay." They kissed for a few minutes, due to tinted windows, no one saw them and the possibility did add heat to their lust filled kissing. She broke the kiss that time, "We better actually pick up food or something."

"Good idea." Kyle agreed.

They return with a couple bags of groceries. Eric sat around while the three of them were preparing the meal. Max didn't really belong in the kitchen, his generosity on helping was just another ploy to spy on them. Once each dish was prepared, one of the three would bring it to the table. Eric shouted into the kitchen, "They'll be here in a half hour, you two better get dressed. Max can finish anything else for now."

Obeying, Kyle and Oceane went up stairs. On Eric's bed, Eric left Kyle a nice blood red, long sleeved, button up shirt and black skinny jeans for him to wear. Oceane saw her outfit and said loudly, "What's with the red and black?! That totally doesn't go with my name!"

"So you wear blue because it goes with your name?" Kyle asked from the adjacent bedroom.

Oceane sighed, "Why else? I'd dye my hair blue too... actually, that's not a bad idea."


	44. A Different Kind Of Pain

"Places everyone!" Eric shouted.

Oceane hated wearing a red corset over her new black, lacy dress. Her silver collar seemed sorta out of place as Oceane felt in her outfit. Once Eric gave the signal, Max opened the door to let their guests enter. Joel was a slightly tall and muscular man. He was in his late 30's with soft brown hair and brown eyes that reminded Kyle of polished oak. Behind him, being walked in by her black leash attached to her black collar, was Yolanda. Kyle expected her to be Hispanic due to her name only to be surprised by her pale skin, strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes. Behind her, their teenage daughter, Tiffany, entered. They were also dressed in black and red, which made Eric's slaves wonder if their chosen clothes were intentional for the guests. Yolanda and Tiffany were dressed in short black dresses with a thin red belt. They eyed the food that sat on the table in such hunger. Yolanda lowered her head to Joel and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Master, may we please eat? Tiffany and I are quite hungry." Yolanda whispered.

"Yes you may. Eric, where do you allow your slaves to eat?"

All eyes on Eric. He smiled and kept a cool demeanor, "At the table. They are humans after all."

"Yes, I'm sure they are." Joel replied as he gestured for Yolanda and Tiffany to sit down.

Eric did the same gesture, "I allow you three to speak freely during dinner. Polite conversation only."

The three look at each other and nodded; tolerating Joel's behavior and Eric's acting. Once seated, served themselves, and conversing, Oceane noticed Tiffany's chain around her neck. It was thick and attached to a chain that was connected to Joel's belt loop. Oceane knew what sort of chain that was and couldn't resist to ask, "Why do you wear that?"

The room goes silent. Tiffany's brown eyes went faint, as if scared of what to say, "M-My collar?"

"Yeah. Why do you wear a choke collar?" Oceane asked, clarifying her question.

Feeling the heat Oceane was about to get, Eric dived in, "Yeah, what is with that? A little severe don't you think? Especially on a 16 year old girl?"

"It's to teach her of her place. To remind her that no master or mistress wants a disobedient slave. When she forgets her role, all I have to do is yank and she remembers." Joel chimed.

Eric was amazed, which frightened his slaves; especially Max, "Ever do it just for the fun of it?"

"Of course."

"You don't see her as your daughter do you? You see her as just another slave." Oceane snapped.

"Oceane! While I'm sure our guests would enjoy watching me punish you out here. I will not disgrace this dinner any longer. You will meet me in the kitchen now!" Eric barked.

Oceane got up from her chair and Eric followed her into the kitchen. Once in there, he smiled, "You said what I was thinking. Wouldn't surprised me if he fucks her too."

"You're not mad?"

"Hell no! I love my slaves disobedient, makes my life so much more entertaining. However, I have to make it sound like I am punishing you and you will have to say a very formal apology to Joel. I'm not really going to hit you, so I'll paddle myself and you scream when you hear the hit. Don't worry, this'll barely hurt me." Eric smirked as he took a paddle from below the sink. He said loud enough, "Bend over, slut!" and paddled himself on the thigh. Oceane heard and screamed out. 9 more hits and fake screams, then Eric whispered what Oceane was to say. They walked out of the kitchen. Ocean remembered to be somewhat arched over from the pain she's supposed to have. Eric, like he said, was perfectly fine. She bowed her head, "Please forgive this stupid slave for overstepping her place." Kyle and Max were the most dumbfounded as Oceane was always that way and it never bothered her before.

"So tell me, is this the slave you married? People were sorta vague on the details." Joel said as Oceane sat down.

"No. He's my husband." Eric beamed as he took Kyle's hand.

After dinner and their guests leave. Eric locked the door and turned to face his beloved slaves.

"Very good you guys."

"Huh?"

"You all heard me. All of you were on your best behavior, even Oceane. You guys think I actually punished her? Hell no!" He laughs as he sits on the couch and wraps his arms around the gingers that sat on each side of him. Kyle nodded slowly, "Made sense. You usually let Oceane get away with her snippy comments. So I take that the apology was fake uh?"

"Duh. I hated that asshole. I can't believe he treats his own family like that." Oceane responded.

Max looked down, "It's the norm though, Oceane. At least, it could be. Pimp or slave, as young children, that's what we were trained to be. Children are assessed by personality on what they will be taught and are thought of as students than actual offspring. Family love is almost unheard of."

"It's wrong what he's doing to Tiffany." Kyle sighed. Eric looked down, "I know. If it were to get investigated, damage could come to the BDSM community and we all could go down just for knowing about it. I want to kill the asshole myself but I have too much respect for him."

"You mean it's possible for Eric T. Cartman to have respect someone and not have the will to kill him. I never thought I'd see the day." Oceane dramatically sarcasmed with a fake southern accent. They laugh only to sigh softly. Kyle had a faint smirk, which Oceane was able to read right away, "Kyle, what did you do?"

"I put a sedative in Joel's coffee and gave instructions for Tiffany to escape and where she could go." Kyle answered.

"Proud of you, Jew. Now we'll just wait and see if she actually does it.

A few days later, nearly a week to the day, Eric learns though the community that Tiffany did escape; along with Yolanda. Kyle finally told Eric, Oceane, and Max that he knew of a women's shelter in North Park that would help.

"A couple of the strippers I worked with lived there. They were trying to clean themselves up; one of which quit the same day I went into retirement."

"You think Joel will find them?" Oceane asked.

Eric shrugged, "I doubt it. He doesn't love either one and he has more slaves than days in a month."

"That's really a shame." Kyle sighed.

Oceane put her hand in his, "Yeah, but you know what? We are fortunate to have a master that actually loves us and will do anything to bring us home. Isn't that right, Max?"

"Bitch, go fuck yourself." Max grumbled, still scarred, bruised, and burned from Eric's punishments.


	45. Passing On

"Come on Erica! I wanna go sledding!" A cute 5 year old brown eyed ginger girl wearing a mint green ushanka demanded up the stairs. Her 6 year old, brunette sister with hazel eyes looked down the stairs, "Shut up, Jew, I'm commin' in a minute."

"I'm half Jewish, dumbass!"

"That's one half too much!"

Eric, Oceane, and Kyle were sitting on the couch and smiled as their children were shouting at each other. Oceane patted her pregnant stomach, "Some things will never change I suppose. Erica doesn't really think that way does she?"

"No. Erica just takes after Hitler's incarnate." Kyle pointed out.

Eric glared at him, "And it's such a coincidence that Kylie takes after you, uh?"

Oceane shook her head as her two lovers began bickering as well, she rubbed her stomach softly and whispered, "Please, little one, take after me."

Just before Kylie and Erica go out the door, Oceane raised her voice enough to be heard over, "Please do be careful out there, girls!"

"Don't worry, Mem." Erica assured, "We will be at Uncle Stan's house playing with Mike and Willow. I think Mercy died again... it's hard to keep track."

Oceane looked a bit uneasy, Eric kissed her, "I'll make sure to call Stan to make sure they aren't getting into trouble."

"This time." Kyle added with a faint laugh, "Just like we used to."

"That's what worries me. You boys were frightening children... especially Eric." Oceane sighed.

8 years had passed since that dinner. Kyle and Oceane's relationship was kept secret for over a year until they finally confessed to Eric when they were for sure in love with each other; which took it really well... as well as Kyle thought Eric would and to that extent. She never fell out of love with Eric either, neither her or Kyle could and Eric never made it secret that he loved them also; adapting into a polyandrous relationship and Oceane spiritually married them both in the same ritual that Eric and Kyle had married. It wasn't long before Oceane was pregnant with Eric's child first. She would have horrid nightmares for weeks before giving birth, which after telling Eric about her dreams, make it perfectly clear who the father was. Almost a year after Erica was born, little sister Kylie followed. They weren't as open about their BDSM lifestyle around their daughters, only wearing their collars and cuffs. Kyle and Oceane made it very clear that they didn't want the children to live their lifestyle unless they personally chose it for themselves and not be bought like they were.

Years past and their children grew up and left home to have families for themselves, Eric never took on any more personal slaves; just keeping his three. Max was the official nanny. Erica, Kylie, and Brooke never liked him much, especially Brooke, who would often belittle him just like her momma did. Neither of the adults knew who Brooke's father was between the two. She had brown hair with reddish highlights and deep blue eyes; Oceane considered her to be piece of the three of them. Erica became very successful, owning a billion dollar company and having Kylie as her accountant and business partner. Brooke never told her parents anything of what she was doing, just would write them from time to time to let them know she's alive. They all had children of their own as well. Kylie married Stan's son Michael and had twins. Erica, upon finding out what her parents were, decided that seemed like fun, so she took in a personal slave and had two children as well - whom she leaves in his care. Brooke mentioned having a son but doesn't say anything further than that.

Eventually, in his early 60's, Max passes away from a genetic condition. Eric is the first of the three to pass away, a few years after Max, from cancer. Before he dies, he looks at Kyle and Oceane and says weakly, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Kyle and Oceane laugh softly, which makes Eric smile as he dies. Kyle and Oceane stayed together at the house that they lived in for so long. No one knew what happened to Liane, which always did bother Eric, as she left sometime during Eric's and Oceane's honeymoon and never came back. Oceane watched as everyone around her died, one by one. Until eventually, the only person she knew from her youth who was still alive was Kenny.

"Does it get any easier?" Oceane asks him after Kyle's funeral. Her long and loose dress barely covered the cuffs she still wore.

"To watch everyone you love die only to keep on living? No. It doesn't." Kenny answered, "I buried my wife and unknowingly passed my curse to my daughter, which is why I refused to have any more children after finding out Mercy was like me. Mercy wishes to never have children so the curse ends with her. Are you certain your gift wasn't passed to your children?"

"I'm sure. I am like a phoenix, a gift Persephone presented to me, is mine alone. I haven't heard from Brooke in a really long time, it's safe to assume that she has passed on some time ago." Then Oceane smiled as she tied her grayed red hair back with a blue silk scarf, "I have only truly loved two men my whole life and I buried them with a part of my heart. I don't want to be alone forever and until Persephone wishes me back, I know I will be around for more years to count. Kenny, as another phoenix, will you be my life companion?"

"I can't say no to you." Kenny laughed as he agreed to her request.

Oceane touched the silver collar around her neck and looked to the sky, "We will always be bonded, my loves. Bonded by the metaphoric bloods that connected us together and by the blood of our descendants. We will always be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I put the story to a close because knowing me, it would had gone on much longer... and by longer, I'm thinking maybe 40 more chapters and I just couldn't do it anymore. I really hope everyone enjoys my work.


End file.
